De feu et de glace
by Elea Telmar
Summary: Il y en a qui disent que le monde finira en feu, il y en a qui disent en glace. Westeros est sur le déclin. Westeros se meurt. Baratheon, Stark, Lannister se font la guerre. Le temps est venu pour les Targaryen de l'ancienne Valyria... En ces temps troublés, Jon Snow va rencontrer celle qui pourrait changer sa destinée. Comment résister à Daenerys Targaryen?
1. Prologue: Westeros

_**Amis lecteurs BONJOUR! **_**_Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fanfic qui sera assez courte, 9 chapitres en tout, prologue et épilogues inclus.C'est la première que je réalise sur ce fandom, soyez indulgents ! _**

_**Fandom: **__  
Game of Thrones (Le Trône de Fer)_

_**Résumé:  
**__Il y en a qui disent que le monde finira en feu, il y en a qui disent en glace. Westeros est sur le déclin. Westeros se meurt. Baratheon, Stark, Lannister se font la guerre. Le temps est venu pour les Targaryen de l'ancienne Valyria... A qui reviendra le Trône de Fer?_

_**Disclaimer:  
**__L'univers de GoT appartient à son auteur, George R.R Martin. _  
_Je prends en comptes les 2 premiers tomes de l'Intégrale et une bonne moitié du 3eme..._

_**Random:**__**  
K+**__. __Des éléments __**MA **__à venir._

* * *

_**Fire and Ice**_

«Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice. F  
rom what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice»

_**Robert Frost**_

* * *

_**Sur ce… **_**_Bonne lecture et... reviews?_**

* * *

_Prologue : Westeros_

_Daenerys _

Sur le Meraxès, une jeune fille voyait disparaitre Qarth et les cité libres de l'Est. Dans la chaleur crépusculaire la ville d'or irradiait de mille feux. Elle ne regrettait pas de quitter ce lieu de perversion et de faux semblant. Malgré son air frêle et fragile, l'adolescente affichait une mine farouche et déterminée. Elle n'avait qu'un seul but: reconquérir les Sept Couronnes, mettre au pas tous ces Lords qui s'entre-tuaient sans penser à autre chose qu'à leur petit honneur personnel. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était que de régner sur autre chose qu'une poignée de paysans. Ils ne comprenaient pas...

Le grondement rauque d'un de ses dragons la sortit de ses pensées. Avec douceur la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or et d'argent caressa la tête pleine d'écailles et tendit à son petit protégé un morceau d'agneau, sa viande préférée. Le glouton se jeta dessus et l'avala prestement. Amusée, la «Mère des Dragons» comme on la surnommait sermonna le petit vorace:  
«-Doucement Drogon, il ne va pas s'envoler...»

Drogon était de loin son préféré. Noir aux ailes écarlates, elle l'avait prénommé ainsi en l'honneur de son défunt époux, le Khal Drogo. Rhaegal le dragonnet vert sommeillait paisiblement, la patte posée sur Viserion couleur bronze. Ces êtres encore d'apparence fragile seraient bientôt les instruments de sa reconquête de Westeros. Ils représentaient les âmes de ceux qu'elle avait perdu en raison de la soif de vengeance et de l'orgueil de Robert Baratheon l'Usurpateur. Ils étaient son mari. Ses deux frères ainés. Quoiqu'il advienne par delà les mers, elle ne connaitrait de repos que lorsqu'elle les aurait tous vengés.

La course du soleil se termina et la nuit fraiche vint. L'adorable blonde veillait ses petits protégés qu'elle avait failli perdre tant de fois depuis leur naissance. Ser Jorah Mormont, chevalier en exil d'une quarantaine d'années, à la peau tannée par les vents et le soleil de plomb des cités libres, lui apporta une couverture en cachemire crème afin qu'elle puisse s'emmitoufler dedans.  
«-Tenez, Khaleesi.»

D'abord la jeune fille refusa, butée. Même s'il était de nouveau auprès d'elle, elle n'oubliait pas que Jorah l'avait trahie en l'espionnant pour le compte de Varys, l'horrible eunuque et chef des services secret du roi Robert puis de Joffrey Baratheon. On le surnommait l'araignée et on avait bien raison. Aussi répugnant que ces maudites bestioles! C'était Jorah qui avait annoncé à ses pires ennemis qu'elle avait épousé le Khal. Jorah encore qui leur avait rapporté la mort de Viserys que Drogo avait brûlé vif. Sans doute l'Usurpateur s'en était-il esclaffé de joie. Elle l'imaginait, ventripotent entrain de battre de ses grosses mains, jovial, la mort du dernier héritier de la maison Targaryen.

Jorah les avait aussi prévenu de sa grossesse. Et elle n'avait dû sa vie qu'à l'intransigeance et à la rébellion de Lord Eddard Stark, Main du Roi et ami d'enfance de Robert Baratheon. Ned avait pris pitié pour elle, princesse déchue et traquée, vendue à «un sauvage», esclave d'un époux lubrique et des chimères de son frère. Il n'était pas tout à fait dans le vrai. Mais il n'avait pas complètement tord. Le maitre du Nord avait refusé de salir ses mains avec le sang d'une enfant et avait réussi à faire changer d'avis le sanguin Robert Baratheon. Elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Ainsi, de tous les habitants de Westeros, seuls les Stark pouvaient se gratifier de son respect. Peut être même les épargnerait-elle des flammes de ses dragons. Après tout, elle devait sa vie à cet homme inconnu qui avait tout perdu par excès d'honneur. Oui, le destin tragique de Ned Stark la touchait. Même si Rhaegar, son frère ainé était mort pour Lyanna Stark. Elle trouvait légitime la guerre que son héritier, Robb, avait engagé contre Joffrey et contre Port-Réal. Il ne désirait pas le pouvoir et le Trône de Fer. Il n'aspirait qu'à venger la mort injuste de son père, laver l'honneur de ce dernier, récupérer ses droits et régner en paix sur ses terres.

Finalement, en de nombreux points, la maison Stark ressemblait à la maison Targaryen. Et la jeune exilée ne souhaitait pas que d'autres puissent souffrir comme elle même avait souffert. Elle réduirait Westeros en cendres avec ses dragons mais elle laisserai le Nord en paix.  
Jorah ne se laissa pas impressionner par la froideur de celle qui jadis avait été sa reine, sa protégée et pour qui il nourrissait toujours de tendres sentiments.  
«- Vous êtes peut être du sang du dragon, Khaleesi mais le feu n'apprécie guère la glace.» Avança t'il prudemment. Elle le dévisagea, hargneuse.  
«-Je vous ai peut être repris à mes côtés Ser Jorah mais je n'apprécie guère votre ton paternaliste à mon égard.» Trancha t'elle, acide.  
«- Je suis navré si je vous ai manqué de respect, Daenerys Targaryen.» S'excusa poliment le soldat en courbant l'échine.

La princesse haussa les épaules avec négligence, prit finalement la couverture et la jeta sur ses épaules avant de lui tourner le dos. Dépité, Jorah poussa un profond soupir et prit congé. Il avait espéré, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était revenue à Qarth pour lui qu'elle lui avait pardonné. La déception de voir le contraire était encore plus amère.

Comme à son accoutumée, il s'assit dans l'ombre afin de la dévisager tout à loisir. Malgré ses quinze printemps elle paraissait plus âgée et plus sage. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et ses yeux violet trahissaient son appartenance à la maison Targaryen, celles des rois qui régnaient jadis sur Westeros, l'ile des Sept Couronnes. Elle était la dernière de leur race et elle n'avait hérité que des qualités de son sang. Daenerys jouait avec ses dragons qui avaient bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que Jorah les avait admirés. Désormais ils arrivaient presque aux hanches de leur «mère» et crachaient des flammes sur près de huit mètres. Avec de tels alliés la conquête serait peut être moins ardue.

La voix claire et déterminée de Daenerys se fit entendre dans la nuit.  
«-Capitaine, nous irons d'abord à Peyredragon.»  
Jorah fronça les sourcils, intrigué par ce choix plus qu'hasardeux de la part de sa Khaleesi. Sentant le regard de son protecteur sur elle, elle souffla railleuse:  
«-Ser Jorah Mormont ne semble pas d'accord avec mes choix. Sans doute pense t'il que je suis démente, trait de caractère courant en ma Maison?»  
Le pauvre soldat en perdit ses moyens et bafouilla misérablement:  
«-C'est que... ce me semble... la bataille se joue à Port-Réal... pas à Peyredragon... Les Lannister sont affaiblis et divisés, les Baratheon s'entretuent, Greyjoy a affaibli le Nord, quitté Pyke et s'attaque désormais au Sud, les Stark sont en déroute...  
-Les Targaryen avaient pour fief Peyredragon.  
-Ils ont ensuite vécu à Port-Réal, suite à la conquête de votre ancêtre, Aegon le Conquérant, Khaleesi.» Rappela le soldat en exil.  
«-Si je me souviens bien, c'est aussi en quittant Peyredragon que les miens se sont pervertis, se sont corrompus et se sont affaiblis...» Nota doucement Daenerys tout en caressant Drogon avant de déposer sur son crâne un baiser. Le dragonnet effectua un son semblable au ronronnement d'un chat qui amusa Jorah. Décidément ces monstres s'avéraient moins cruels que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Presque attachants. La jeune princesse continua pourtant:  
«-Les prophéties des Nonmourants doivent être percées avant que je ne me lance à la conquête du Trône de Fer. Elles recèlent des secrets qui pourraient m'être bénéfique s'ils me sont connus, mais...»  
Elle hésita à poursuivre. Jorah compris à son regard soupçonneux qu'elle ne parvenait plus à lui faire confiance. Cette découverte lui transperça plus surement le coeur que la meilleure épée en acier valyrien. Il baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Daenerys n'était pas une femme cruelle et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut du mal qu'elle provoquait à cet homme qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme un de ses plus proches amis, elle décida de lui offrir un instant de répit. Pas la paix. Mais au moins le début de son pardon. Elle ne pourrait pas le haïr bien longtemps.  
«Ils disaient: _«la forme des ombres… lendemains pas encore échus… boire à la coupe de la glace… boire à la coupe de la glace… Mère des Dragons… enfant de trois… Trois têtes a le dragon… Mère des Dragons… enfant du typhon… Trois feux te faut allumer… L'un pour la vie, l'un pour la mort, l'un pour l'amour… Trois montures te faut chevaucher… L'une pour le lit, l'une pour l'horreur, l'une pour l'amour… Trois trahisons te faut vivre… L'une pour le sang, l'une pour l'or, l'une pour l'amour…» _  
-C'est assez obscur en effet.  
-Je ne comprends pas cette histoire de glace. Je suis une Targaryen, la devise de ma maison est «Sang et Feu». Le feu ne peut pas côtoyer la glace...»

Le petit Drogon, comme pour exprimer sa répugnance face au froid ouvrit grand sa gueule. Il s'en échappa quelques flammèches qui firent sourire sa mère. Profitant de cet instant, Jorah décida de s'expliquer avec sa reine. Tombant à genoux, prenant la douce main dans la sienne, il psalmodia:  
«-Je suis désolé d'avoir abusé de votre confiance, Khaleesi. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Varys me tenait. Il m'offrait l'amnistie, la fin de l'exil. Vous savez, Daenerys à quel point je désire retourner auprès des miens. Je ne vous connaissais pas ou si peu...  
-Lorsque Viserys est mort vous chevauchiez avec nous depuis des mois.» Rappela la jolie blonde, peu amène.  
«-Certes. Pourtant, après la mort de Drogo, après la naissance de vos dragons j'ai tout abandonné pour vous suivre. J'ai caché aux hommes de Westeros votre arme ultime. J'ai mis mon épée à votre service. Je vous ai protégé, je vous ai conseillé, j'ai même eu l'audace de vous aimer...  
-Il suffit Ser Jorah!» Le coupa t'elle avec verve.

La pente devenait dangereuse et glissante, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'y aventurer. Ils avaient échangé un baiser passionné tous les deux, quelques temps plus tôt. Il avait osé, dans la folie d'un moment se déclarer et avait scellé son serment par ses lèvres. Etonnée, Daenerys l'avait reçu. Pire, elle avait aimé ça. Jorah réveillait en elle des émotions qu'elle croyait à jamais enterrées. Cependant, lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, ce baiser avait comme un goût d'inachevé. Il l'aimait, c'est vrai. Mais elle n'en voulait pas.  
«- J'entends et j'écoute votre défense et je vous remercie d'avoir enfin reconnu les crimes qui vous étaient imputés. J'ai fait un pas vers vous en demandant votre présence, vous faites de même en toute logique. Cependant je ne peux pardonner aussi vite. Vous devrez faire vos preuves à mon endroit. Sur ce, bonne nuit.» Conclut la jeune fille avec précipitation.

Daenerys prit délicatement la corbeille où se reposaient ses dragons. A petits pas menus, elle descendit dans sa cabine et quitta ses parures et ses voiles. Lentement, elle dénoua sa coiffure compliquée de Khaleesi et apprécia les douces ondulations de sa chevelure dorée et argentée. Pour la première fois depuis des mois elle respirait plus à son aise. Peut être parce qu'elle était certaine qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en quittant les terres de l'Est. Qarth, l'étouffante Qarth ne serait plus bientôt qu'un lointain et mauvais souvenir. Un cauchemar. De plus, une intuition l'avait mû à faire ce choix. Comme si elle répondait à un appel d'au delà des mers. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas mais acceptait cette idée. Doucement elle brossa ses cheveux et commença a chantonner:  
_«-Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart  
I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes  
With a Voice wielding power of the ancient North's art  
Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes»_

Depuis son bref séjour chez les Nonmourants Daenerys voyait des choses que nul autre à par elle ne percevait. Pendant quelques semaines, elle avait raisonnablement cru que la folie de son père lui avait été transmise. Se n'était qu'en se confiant à Iri, sa fidèle servante qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne déraisonnait pas. Personne ne revenait sans séquelles de la Tour. La jeune princesse dévisagea son reflet. Ses yeux d'un mauve clair, sa peau de porcelaine, tout en elle désignait son haut lignage. Mais parviendrait-elle a rallier la population à sa cause? Déjà les pauvre bougres devaient se dépêtrer avec cette guerre interminable des quatre rois... Et s'ils la rejetaient?  
_«-It's an end to the evil of all master's foes  
Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes  
For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows  
You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn comes»_

Daenerys frissonna et se força à éloigner de son esprit ces sombres pensées. Sur sa vie elle préférait périr à quinze ans en tentant de reprendre les Sept Couronnes plutôt que mourir vieille et d'avoir trahi toute sa maison. La jeune fille passa sur son visage un ligne humide afin d'enlever les fards et les khôls qui cernaient ses yeux. Lorsque cela fût fait, elle s'adressa un petit sourire encourageant à travers son miroir...

Une nouvelle fois, le visage de l'inconnu, qui l'avait poussée à prendre la mer passa, fugace, devant elle. Les traits de l'homme demeuraient flous mais jamais elle ne pourrait oublier la profondeur de son regard. Des prunelles d'un gris sombre, presque noir qui transpercent les êtres. A la foi dures et inquiètes. Il émanait de cet homme une force inouïe mêlée à une douceur de caractère. Et cette tristesse qui creusait ses expressions... Cet homme, Daenerys le savait, serait l'un de ceux qui chevaucherait l'un de ses dragons. Jadis son aïeul avait conquit Westeros avec trois dragons qu'il montait avec ses deux reines. La tradition familiale voulait qu'il en soit de même avec elle.. Les Nonmourants l'avaient prédit. Les Nonmourants ne se trompaient pas. Elle devait cherchez deux hommes qui avaient un coeur de roi.

Elle ignorait tout des nobles de Westeros. Qui était le fourbe, qui le faible, qui le puissant capricieux... Seuls les membres des plus grandes familles lui étaient connus. Or, un homme de valeur parfois ne nait pas dans la maison la plus prestigieuse. Elle espérait donc que Jorah Mormont pourrait lui venir en aide et lui présenter tous ceux dignes d'intérêt.

Daenerys apprécia la douceur du vent marin sur sa peau, nue. Le frisson qui la parcourut lui rappela cruellement sa solitude. La jeune fille était désirable aux yeux des hommes et elle le savait. Jorah qui avait pourtant le double de son âge ne lui avait-il pas avoué sa passion pour elle? Elle aurait pu prendre des amants. Pourtant, quelque chose l'en empêchait. La princesse déchue croyait dur comme fer qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus aimer. Ni se marier. Et encore moins partager la couche d'un homme de nouveau. Tous ces plaisirs, Drogo les lui avait enlevé en la quittant.  
«-Que l'obscurité te soit douce, Soleil de mes nuits...» Murmura la jolie Daenerys à son défunt époux avant de se glisser dans ses draps de soie.  
Elle soupira d'aise et cala sa tête dans le douillet oreiller de plumes. Oui, elle irait à Peyredragon et y chercherait ces deux hommes extraordinaires. Ces deux hommes au coeur de roi.

Le destin lui en avait désigné un. Il n'y avait plus qu'à trouver le deuxième.

* * *

**_La chanson de Daenerys est "Dragonborn comes" du jeu vidéo Skyrim._**


	2. Chapitre 1: Winter is coming

_**Amis lecteurs BONJOUR! **__Voici le chapitre 1. _

_C'est la première que je réalise sur ce fandom, soyez indulgents !_

_**Fandom: **__  
Game of Thrones (Le Trône de Fer)_

_**Résumé:  
**__Il y en a qui disent que le monde finira en feu, il y en a qui disent en glace. Westeros est sur le déclin. Westeros se meurt. Baratheon, Stark, Lannister se font la guerre. Le temps est venu pour les Targaryen de l'ancienne Valyria... A qui reviendra le Trône de Fer?_

_**Disclaimer:  
**__L'univers de GoT appartient à son auteur, George R.R Martin. _  
_Je prends en comptes les 2 premiers tomes de l'Intégrale et une bonne moitié du 3eme..._

_**Random:**__**  
K+**__. __Des éléments__**MA**__à venir._

_Bonne lecture et... reviews?_

* * *

_Chapitre n°1: Winter is coming_

_Jon_

Enfin il avait pu échapper à la petite troupe d'éclaireurs envoyés par Mance au delà du Mur. Depuis des heures il courait à perdre haleine, reprenait son souffle tapis dans un fourré. Jon savait que Westeros risquait de se désintégrer et qu'il était sans doute le seul à pouvoir encore sauver cette terre maudite où il n'était que le bâtard de feu Ned Stark. Il s'était montré docile depuis que les sauvageons l'avaient capturé. Le jeune homme avait joué le rôle qu'on attendait de lui en tant que fils illégitime. Il leur avait fait croire qu'il détestait son père, qu'il ne regrettait pas sa vie d'avant, que Winterfell pouvait bien tomber, il n'en avait cure désormais. Jon leur avait montré sa force, sa valeur, son courage. Et puis ce qui devait advenir advint: il avait gagné leur confiance.

Mance s'était sans doute reconnu en lui, ce gamin un peu perdu avide de mettre le monde à ses pieds. Jon ne cachait pas qu'il avait souffert de ses relations avec Lady Stark et du fait que Père se taise à propos de sa mère. Il avait eu du mal à comprendre la différence entre son aîné, Robb, et lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendre son nom et celui de son frère. Il était né Stark. Lui Snow. Et ils n'étaient pas voués au même destin. Le jeune homme du Nord crut alors qu'il pourrait devenir quelqu'un d'autre en prenant le noir et en se retirant sur le Mur. Mais rien, finalement, ne semblait lui sourire.

L'hiver venait. Malgré ses chaudes fourrures, Jon Snow sentait ses extrémités se glacer peu à peu. Impossible de faire du feu, les sauvageons le pisteraient trop facilement. Même de ce côté du Mur, pourtant son monde à lui, ces hommes conservaient leur acuité visuelle et leur ouïe extraordinaire. Le jeune homme se contenta de tordre ses doigts avant de souffler dessus afin d'y envoyer un peu de chaleur.

Westeros connaissait la «Guerre des Cinq Rois». Il l'avait appris quelques heures plus tôt alors qu'il entendait des paysans râler auprès de tous ces nobles qui les affamait, brulaient les récoltes et sacrifiaient les bêtes alors que l'hiver arrivait. Cinq rois... Jon pensa à Stannis et Renly Baratheon, les frères de Robert, roi défunt. Sans doute y avait-il aussi Robb qui vengeait leur père. Trois rois. Qui pouvaient être les deux autres? Peut-être Joffrey, s'il était encore en vie. Quand au dernier, il n'en avait foutrement aucune idée. Mais les bavards lui indiquèrent que Winterfell n'était plus si sûr. En réalité, tout le Nord grouillait de Lannister et de Tyrell. Sans oublier Greyjoy qui avait pris d'assaut la place forte et massacré Rickon et Bran.

Cette nouvelle l'anéantit. Ses deux frères cadets, assassinés par le pupille de Père... Cette félonie ne resterait pas impunie. Cette guerre provoquée par les Lannister éveillaient toutes les atrocités dont étaient capables les hommes. Jon avait toujours détesté cordialement les Lions. Sauf Tyrion, le Gnome. Comme son père avant lui. Les Stark n'appréciaient pas les décadents trop occupés à dépenser leur or et à assujettir les autres. Le seul auquel l'adolescent accordait le bénéfice du doute était Tyrion Lannister, le benjamin de la fratrie. Nain, grossier et sardonique, il n'en restait pas moins un esprit éclairé et un homme qui cherchait juste à survivre.

Le Nord lui était donc fermé. Avec sa mise, tous le prendraient pour un déserteur. Or, on ne quitte jamais la Garde de Nuit. On y entre pour y mourir. Il faudrait donc éviter les petits bannerets du Nord, esquiver les espions Lannister et Tyrell, reprendre des forces et ensuite tenter de rejoindre Vivesaignes où régnait la maison Tully, famille de Catelyn Stark. Même s'il craignait plus que tout au monde l'épouse de son père, Jon n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Mais l'adolescent devait se rendre à l'évidence: L'Ouest de Westeros s'avérait une route dangereuse. L'Est lui parut plus salutaire. Certes, ce chemin l'obligeait à effectuer un immense détour mais il pourrait sans doute prendre plus de repos et voler un peu de nourriture. Les merles qu'il abattait grâce à sa fronde de fortune ne satisfaisaient pas son appétit et il avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour mener à bien sa mission. Pendant quelques temps il avait envisagé la solution des Corbeaux mais finalement craignait que l'information capitale qu'il détenait ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Il n'avait connu Joffrey Baratheon que quelques semaines mais vite il avait compris que ce prince deviendrait un tyran et qu'il préfèrerait voir Westeros à feu et à sang plutôt que de reconnaitre ses tords. Pire, quand on provoquait ce gamin arrogant, il fonçait tête baissée et sans penser aux conséquences. Si Joffrey apprenait que Mance se dirigeait vers le Mur avec une armée de trois mille hommes, le roi se précipiterai dans le Nord, attaquerait tel un buffle, frontalement. Or c'est exactement sur cette réaction impulsive que misait Mance. Retenant en un point tous les hommes de Westeros avec un peu plus de la moitié de ses hommes, il profiterai de cette diversion pour pénétrer plus avant dans les terres et ensuite les inonder. Les habitants du Sud croyaient que le Mur était un rempart infranchissable. Tel n'était pas le cas. Les rares portes qui le perçaient étaient des vraies failles. Même lourdes, elles ne tiendraient pas longtemps face à la volonté de fer des «hommes libres du Nord».

Reposé, le farouche adolescent reprit son chemin à pas lent, toujours aux aguets. Fantôme l'avait retrouvé dès qu'il avait passé le Mur. Comme s'il avait compris la précarité de leur situation, le loup reniflait l'air, prêt à bondir à la moindre incartade. Jon, il devait l'avouer, se trouvait soulagé de la présence de son compagnon. Avec lui, c'était un peu de Winterfell qui continuait de vivre à ses côtés. Même s'il avait grandi tel un bâtard, il appartenait à la maison Stark et on lui avait dispensé toute l'éducation due à un noble sang. Grâce à Père, Jon connaissait l'art des armes et pouvait espérer s'en sortir. Des éclats de voix firent se précipiter les deux compère dans un bas-côté.

Des éclaireurs Lannister chevauchaient, étincelants dans leurs livrée écarlate aux lions brodés d'or. L'allure lente indiquait et l'air calme qu'ils affichaient indiquèrent à Jon que cette route du Nord leur était sans doute connue, peut être même favorable. Le jeune homme mordit ses lèvres de dépit. Fallait-ils qu'ils pullulent comme des rats, ceux là même qui avaient assassiné Père alors qu'il hurlait au monde la vérité? Lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle de l'engeance de Joffrey, Jon n'avait été qu'a demi surpris. Robert Baratheon lui apparaissait rustre et grossier en comparaison à la fine et distinguée Cersei Lannister. Snow, encore aujourd'hui, peinait à concevoir que le digne Eddard Stark ait un jour été ami avec tel bougre. Ainsi, Père avait découvert que La Lannister, comme on la nommait à Winterfell avec «chaleur», avait préféré au lit royal celui du Régicide -et accessoirement son jumeau. Jon ne la jugeait pas pour ce crime.

L'amour nait parfois de façon bien étrange. Il ne connaissait pas les affres de ce sentiments mais concevait qu'il pouvait rendre complètement fou la personne la plus respectable. Après tout, il en était la preuve vivante. Ned Stark si droit et constant n'avait il pas oublié sa parole donnée, son mariage et son honneur en batifolant avec une femme? Sam n'avait-il pas mis la Garde de Nuit en danger en s'éprenant d'une fille du Nord du Mur? Non, ce que Jon ne pardonnait pas, c'était l'attitude de Cersei et de Joffrey. Ils avaient promis l'amnistie si Père se rétractait. Si l'on étouffait dans l'oeuf cette «rumeur» monstrueuse et incestueuse. Il avait obtempéré. Pourtant, le mal était fait. Un homme d'honneur ne ment jamais. La rumeur enflait. La rumeur devint vraie. Ils l'avaient décapités.

Une énorme boule se fit dans la gorge de l'adolescent et il mordit son poing pour ne pas pleurer. Il maudit son statut de garçon, son âge qui l'empêchaient désormais de se laisser aller à sa peine. Un homme encaisse mais ne pleure pas. Jon se contentait d'attiser la flamme de sa fureur. Un jour, Cersei périrait de ses mains pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait aux siens. Elle payerait.

Le claquement des sabots sur les pavés s'estompaient et Snow poursuivit sa route, Fantôme trottinant à ses côtés. Malgré sa liberté retrouvée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ygrid. Sa désertion le serait sans doute reprochée par Mance. Elle lui en voudrait et puis elle comprendrait. Pendant quelques semaines, il avait réellement cru qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Comme Rose, elle possédait une fougue joyeuse, des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant qui tranchaient avec l'immaculé de la neige. Ses moqueries, ses rebuffades et sa témérité lui plaisaient. Et puis, il n'avait jamais connu de femme dans sa chair... Ygrid avait réveillé l'homme sous la carapace de pierre. Oui, elle lui manquerait. La seule chose qu'il regretterai des terres glacées par delà le Mur se serait le rire léger de la sauvageonne. Ainsi que ses yeux, pétillants de malice. Sans oublier son mutin sourire.

Jon se surprit à s'enchanter de ce souvenir. Fantôme jappa gaiment comme s'il se moquait de son maitre. Ce dernier rougit un instant et caressa la tête de son loup.

«-Bah, je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile.»

La bête albinos sembla opiner du chef ce qui termina de sortir l'adolescent de sa morosité. Il allait sur ses dix-sept ans et ne devait pas oublier de vivre, puisque bientôt il devrait mourir. Snow était persuadé de son trépas prochain. Un pressentiment. La mort rôdait autour de ses épaules. Si Robb périssait... Ou plutôt quand il périrait, il se devrait de le venger. Pour l'honneur. Or, dans cette guerre, être le bâtard Stark ne jouait vraiment pas en sa faveur. Il chassa ses noires pensées de son esprit en cueillant quelques mures sauvages avant de les avaler goulument. Avec sa petite Arya, sa demi-soeur chérie, ils en ripaillaient gaiment à Winterfell.

Bien qu'il laissait trainer ses oreilles, nulles nouvelles de la cadette des filles du Nord, nulle part. Comme si elle s'était volatilisée. Arya était intelligente, rapide et débrouillarde, Jon s'inquiétait donc modérément pour elle. De plus, elle possédait «Aiguille», l'épée qu'il avait faite forger pour elle avant son départ pour le Mur. Lorsque toutes ces horreurs se termineraient, il rejoindrait Arya pour terminer ses jours. Son alter ego... contrairement à Sansa qui elle devait souffrir mille tourments à Port-Réal.

Plongé dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs d'enfance, Jon s'aperçut qu'il prenait la route de Winterfell, la place forte des Stark. Perplexe, il stoppa net. Retourner là bas c'était risquer qu'on le reconnaisse et la mort. Pourtant, quelque chose de plus fort que lui le poussait vers «la maison». Il avait grandi. Il avait vieilli. Son corps s'était transformé, il avait souffert dans sa chair. De l'adolescent arrogant, idéaliste et pressé d'en découdre il ne demeurait plus grand chose désormais. Fantôme l'observait intrigué et attendait qu'il prenne une décision. Voyant son maitre incapable de trancher, le loup décida pour lui en courant à toute allure dans le direction de Winterfell. Jon haussa les épaules doucement et le rejoignit, faisant crisser la neige sous ses pas.

Pendant près de trois jours ils parcoururent la lande glacée, balayée de plus en plus souvent par les vents. L'adolescent était né à la toute fin du Grand-Hiver et n'en gardait que d'infimes souvenirs. Mais ce froid mordant lui rappelait quelque chose. L'air piquait les joues, la peau brulait. Le gibier se faisait de plus en plus rare. Fantôme piaffait de temps en temps, indiquant sa mauvaise humeur. Lorsque les bourrasques se faisaient trop fortes, Snow et son loup se recroquevillaient dans une crevasse, enlacés afin de se réchauffer. Le jeune homme appréciait de plus en plus que la providence lui ait offert un loup à lui aussi!

Enfin, ils franchirent les remparts de Winterfell. Jon ordonna à Fantôme de se tapir dans les jardins sacrés. Arriver avec un loup de cette taille et aussi caractéristique le trahirait. Il ne reconnut que peu de serviteurs et de serfs. La guerre ici aussi avait fait des ravages. Cependant, une petite souillon des cuisines, Amaelia sût qui se présentait là, instantanément. L'adolescent d'un signe de tête lui intima l'ordre de se taire. La gamine comprit mais le prit par la main et l'entraina dans les bois où jadis, Lord Stark appréciait se retrouver seul pour méditer. Sous l'arbre aux feuilles rouges, «L'arbre-coeur» près du miroir d'eau, Amaelia laissa exploser sa joie:

«- Jon! Jon Snow! Seigneur, qu'il est bon de voir un maitre de nouveau à Winterfell!» Piailla la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux avant de se reprendre.

«-Mais pourquoi, pas les Anciens et les Nouveaux Dieux êtes vous venus ici? Vous êtes de la Garde de Nuit! Si l'on vous trouve ici, c'est la mort.» S'alarma t'elle. Jon tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'il put:

«-Amaelia, il me faut accomplir une mission importante. C'est pour ça que je ne suis plus sur le Mur. Mais c'est une mission secrète. Tu comprends?

-Je ne dirai rien.» Promis la petite.

«-Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur la guerre.

-Oh, on ne sait pas grand chose ici. Juste que c'est la guerre. Stannis Baratheon a l'air d'avoir été séduit par une sorcière. On murmure même qu'il aurait fait assassiner son frère, Renly. Et puis il y a aussi une rumeur qui dit que les petits maitres seraient en vie et que Greyjoy nous aurait trompé.»

A l'évocation de la possible survie de Bran, Jon sentit son coeur s'envoler. C'était peut être pour qu'il apprenne cette nouvelle que le destin l'avait conduit à Winterfell. Ragaillardi, plus déterminé que jamais à sauver Westeros et les siens, il murmura:

«-Amaelia, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

-Tout ce que vous désirerez...

-Je pars pour un long voyage. J'ai besoin d'eau, de nourriture, d'un cheval pas trop mauvais mais pas trop bon non plus.

-Je ne peux... Seuls les palefreniers peuvent accéder aux écuries...» Rappela doucement la petite cuisinière.

«-Il faudra que tu les distraient. Juste le temps que je le vole.»

La petite réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Même si Jon Snow n'était pas un Stark, on lui avait appris à agir envers lui comme envers les membres de la famille des maitres. Et on ne contredisait pas les ordres des maitres.

«-Il faudra vous cacher...

-La crypte me semble toute indiquée. Personne n'y va jamais.»

La pauvrette haussa les épaules et détala, laissant là l'adolescent.

Il prit le temps d'apprécier le jardin. Dans cet espace baignait la force réconfortante d'Eddard. Jon s'assit au pied de l'arbre-coeur, l'endroit préféré de Père.

Il écouta longtemps le clapotis de l'eau, les crissements des feuilles et des branchages.

«- Ne sois pas d'humeur si sombre mon garçon...» Souffla une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Jon sursauta et chercha l'auteur de ce mauvais tour. Il dégaina l'épée de que Lord Commandant du Mur lui avait offerte, «Grand- Griffe».

«-Qui va là?»

Un rire amusé et doux parvint aux oreilles du jeune homme tandis qu'une silhouette émergeait de l'ombre. Le pauvre Snow failli en tomber à la renverse.

«-C'est impossible...

-Après tout ce que tu as pu voir par delà le Mur tu es toujours perplexe face à la magie de ce monde?

-Vous êtes mort.» Affirma Jon, pétrifié.

«-Je ne le nie pas.

-Alors qu'êtes vous?» L'adolescent leva son épée comme pour tuer un des «Marcheurs Blancs». La silhouette effectua un geste d'apaisement.

«-Je ne suis qu'un fantôme, Jon. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi...»

Le bâtard Stark tomba à genoux et cette fois-ci laissa couler ses larmes. Il posa sa tête sur les jambes du spectre et souffla douloureusement:

«-Père...»

Instantanément le jeune homme grimaça. Il ne lui était pas permis de le nommer ainsi. Ned Stark lui adressa un léger sourire et sa paume translucide caressa doucement les cheveux de cet adolescent. Jon en fut bouleversé. Son père agissait de la sorte avec lui, dans le privé, dès que personne ne pouvait plus le voir, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

«-Lorsque je t'ai quitté tu n'étais qu'un adolescent batailleur. Je suis fier de voir ce que tu es devenu. Tu fais honneur à notre Maison.

-Je ne suis pas un Stark, Monseigneur.» Répondit Jon avec respect, recouvrant peu à peu ses esprits.

«-Tu ne portes peut-être pas mon nom, mais tu es de mon sang. Te souviens tu?

-Se sont les dernières paroles que vous m'ayez adressé.

-Ne les oublie jamais, mon garçon.»

Pendant de longues minutes ils se dévisagèrent, heureux simplement de se retrouver, malgré la macabre séparation. Jon n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre par quel prodige Père lui apparaissait. Comme s'il avait saisit la perplexité de Snow, Ned expliqua:

«- Il est de mon devoir de vous protéger. Tous. Tu portes avec toi un lourd secret et il te faudra le délivrer à bon entendeur. Catelyn ainsi que l'armée des Stark et des Tully t'es inaccessible. Pars à l'Est, vers Peyredragon. Là, tu trouveras l'allié qui pourra ramener la paix et la sérénité sur les Sept Couronnes.

-Peyredragon? La cité maudite des Targaryen?» S'exclama Jon, outré. Ned ricana devant la mine de son bâtard.

«- N'as tu pas l'impression qu'ils sont tous devenus aussi fou qu'Aerys?»

Jon baissa la tête, incapable de répondre. Il argua cependant:

«- Robb se bat pour rétablir votre honneur...

-C'est vrai, mon garçon. Mais il se bat aussi pour le titre de «Roi du Nord». Comme les Lannister se battent pour que les enfants de Cersei conservent le Trône de Fer. Chacun a des raisons légitimes de combattre mais nul ne pense à l'intérêt du commun.»

Jon reconnaissait bien là son père. Toute l'éducation de Ned Stark se retrouvait dans cette recommandation. Il avait enseigné à ses fils que le fort doit se porter au secours du faible pour que la paix puisse perdurer ainsi que la prospérité. Eddard observa la lame de son bâtard d'un air appréciatif.

«-Du bel acier Valyrien...» marmonna t'il pour lui seul.

Jon se rengorgea de fierté. Puis, il osa demander:

«- Monseigneur, pourriez vous me dire si Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran et Rickon vont bien?

Je ne puis, Jon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils suivent leur destinée. N'oublie pas, vas à Peyredragon au plus vite.

J'irai, Monseigneur.» Jura le jeune homme à son père. Ned hocha la tête, satisfait.

«- Tu es bien un Stark... De tous mes fils, c'est toi qui me ressemble le plus, Jon.»

Père eut une grimace moqueuse et triste comme si lui seul pouvait voir un bon mot sous ces paroles. Le bâtard quand à lui cru mourir d'apoplexie et de bonheur. Jamais Père n'avait prononcé de paroles si agréable à ses oreilles d'enfant. Semblant ne pas s'apercevoir du trouble de Jon, Eddard poursuivit:

«- Un Stark se doit de porter l'épée des Stark, pas celle des Mormont, aussi respectable soit leur famille.

-Je suis un Snow.

-Tu es un Snow de Winterfell. «Glace» rouille dans la crypte avec mon cadavre. C'est l'épée de notre Maison. La bataille finale approche, Jon. La place de «Glace» est dans ton fourreau ou à ton bras mais pas sur mon gisant de pierre.

-Mais, Monseigneur...

-Je t'ordonne en tant de ton Seigneur et ton père de m'obéir.» Trancha le spectre.

Jon frissonna mais promis à son père d'agir selon ses ordres. Ned sembla se radoucir. Cependant, l'adolescent demanda:

«-Et que ferai-je de «Grand- Griffe»?

-Vas à Peyredragon. Là bas, tu sauras.

-Mais, Monseigneur...

-Tu es né pour cette aventure mon garçon. Ne lutte pas contre ton destin.»

Alors, sous les yeux de l'adolescent son père s'effaça doucement, son sourire franc l'enveloppant comme une couverture. Jon tomba à genoux, muet d'é bonne partie de la journée se passa ainsi et lorsqu'il quitta cet espace de méditation, le jeune homme était en paix avec lui même. Comme si Ned lui avait offert sa force et sa vigueur. Avec précipitation et précaution, Jon se rendit dans la crypte. Il parcourut le long corridor où dormaient pour l'éternité les membres de la famille Stark. Il passa devant celle de Lyanna. La mort de sa tante avait déchainé la guerre qui avait précipité la chute des Targaryen.

Le fait même que son père l'oriente dans leur fief le laissait pantois, mais Eddard Stark savait ce qu'il faisait. Rapidement il baissa les yeux comme si les prunelles vides de la statue le mettaient mal à l'aise. Et c'était le cas. Cette représentation de granit l'intimidait. D'un coup d'oeil il aperçut la tombe de Ned. On avait grossièrement façonné une silhouette de chevalier et entre les mains de pierre trônait «Glace». Lentement, avec déférence, Jon sortit l'épée de son fourreau. Elle lui sembla lourde, écrasante pour ses épaules encore frêles. L'émotion noua sa gorge. Lui le bâtard tenait entre ses mains l'épée des héritiers de Winterfell. Quel pied de nez à la vie et au monde qui l'avait tant rejeté.

Le grincement des gonds de la crypte l'obligèrent à moucher sa torche. Des petits pas menus se dirigeaient vers lui. Alors qu'il allait frapper mortellement l'inconnu, la voix fluette d'Amaelia se fit entendre:

«-Jon! Jon!

-Oui?

-La nuit est tombée. J'ai volé tout ce qu'il faut pour vous aux cuisines. Il est temps.»

L'adolescent ralluma sa torche et suivit la petite cuisinière. Lorsqu'il revint à la surface, il constata que la plupart des hommes de garde étaient dans un piteux état. Rougissante, la mignonne expliqua:

«- Meste Luwin m'avait donné une potion au cas ou un tel événement subvenait. Ils ne se souviendront de rien demain et ça ne leur fait pas grand-mal.»

Jon éclata de rire. Ce cher Mestre Luwin restait leur ange gardien, même depuis la tombe.

Le choix de l'adolescent s'arrêta sur un frison noir, assez âgé et légèrement boiteux. On l'avait nommé Païkan. Rapidement il le prépara et se mit en selle.

«-Merci Amaelia. Prends soin de toi.» La remercia le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la petite cuisinière.

Jon siffla Fantôme qui se précipita à la suite de la monture de son maitre. Amaelia observa le bâtard de son ancien maitre disparaitre à l'horizon et souffla:

«-Que les Anciens Dieux et les Nouveaux soient avec vous, Jon Snow».

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant presque une lune l'adolescent chevaucha. Peyredragon était une île isolée de Westeros et les routes avaient été depuis longtemps abandonnées. Stannis Baratheon s'en trouvait le Seigneur Lige mais avait préféré s'installer en face du détroit. Comme s'il craignait des forces obscures encore à l'oeuvre dans cette cité maudite!

Arriver dans la cité des Targaryen était en soit une odyssée. Enfin, il parvint au bout de la terre et vit se dresser la fière cité, dévastée par le temps.

Païkan descendit prudemment les rives escarpées et déboucha la plage de la Baie des Crabes. Le sable couleur suie puait les relents âcres du souffre. Le pauvre cheval henni misérablement. Fantôme feula indiquant à Jon de rester sur ses gardes. Lui aussi n'appréciait guère le spectacle lugubre qui s'étendait devant lui. Se pouvait-il que son père se soit fourvoyé? Alors qu'il allait renoncer et rebrousser chemin, Fantôme glapit et se jeta dans la mer. Le courant violent commença à emporter l'animal. Inquiet pour son loup, Jon se précipita à l'eau. Païkan nageait tant qu'il pouvait. Lorsque la barre fut passée, l'onde devint calme comme un lac. Fantôme put rejoindre son maitre et leur équipée rejoignit sans trop d'embûches les rivages de la cité des Targaryen.

Jon préféra attendre la nuit avant de s'aventurer dans les rues de la ville. Il craignait des brigands et des voleurs mais aussi des espions à la botte des Lannister. Protégé par l'obscurité, il quitta la plage après avoir masqué son cheval aux regards et qu'il soit fermement attaché. Par prudence, Fantôme l'accompagnerait. De plus, il choisit de transporter avec lui «Glace» et «Grande-Griffe». Deux épées valaient mieux qu'une en cas de mauvaise rencontre. Il se délesta de son lourd manteau de fourrure noir. Ici l'hiver n'était pas encore arrivé. Le jeune homme se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un climat plus doux ici, en raison des sources chaudes et de la lave qui parfois jaillissait à la surface. Car Peyredragon, le «Paradis des Dragons» avait été bâtie sur le point le plus chaud de Westeros. On disait même qu'une montagne crachant du feu avait servi de fondation à la cité.

A pas lents, l'adolescent explora la ville. Des murmures, des cris et des rires le surprirent. D'un bond, il se soustrayait à la vue de ces hommes étranges. Jamais il n'en avait aperçu de pareil. Grands et musclés, à la peau bronze et aux longs cheveux tressés pour les plus terribles d'entre eux, ils paraissaient d'une férocité incroyable. A leur bras, des jeunes femmes qu'il prenaient sans la moindre pudeur. Pour Jon qui n'avait jamais connu de fille, cette débauche certaine le troubla. Pourtant, bien vite il se reprit. Lorsque les sauvages eurent terminé leur petite affaire et qu'ils quittèrent les lieux, le jeune homme décida de se rendre au coeur de la légende: dans le palais des premiers Targaryen.

Le château se dressait, sinistre, au dessus de la ville. Les ruines de ce qui avait été jadis le centre du monde connu en imposaient encore au voyageur. Des marbres rouges sang, des volutes légères et élégantes, des restes de vitraux, vestiges des grandeurs passées se laissaient admirer par le paladin. Et partout, le blason des Targaryen ainsi que leur devise. «Sang et Feu». En dessous, un dragon écarlate à trois têtes sur fond noir. La légende voulait que le noir sur l'écu représente le deuil ironique que les Targaryen prenaient pour les maisons ennemies qu'ils détruisaient. Jon passa dans une salle immense qu'il devina être l'ancienne salle du trône. Sous ce qui avait dû être une tenture, un escalier dérobé. Une douce lumière provenait d'en bas. Même si l'aventure s'avérait déraisonnable, Jon décida de pénétrer plus avant dans les mystères de ce château. Fantôme ne semblait pas d'accord avec son maitre mais n'eut pas le coeur de le laisser partir seul au devant du danger. Le jeune homme descendit la volée d'escalier et déboucha sur une pièce à la chaleur étouffante. Des vapeurs sortaient de tous les côtés. Des sifflement atroces raisonnaient sur les parois. Mais Jon n'en avait plus cure.

Là, au centre de cet enfer, une jeune femme, belle comme le jour et nue pénétrait dans un bain d'eau bouillonnante. De là où il se tenait, l'adolescent ne pouvait admirer que la croupe souple, la taille svelte et la chevelure d'un doré irréel de l'inconnue. Il se ressaisit lorsqu'il comprit que le liquide où se plongeait la jeune beauté était en ébullition. Oubliant tout instinct de survie et toute prudence dans ce milieu hostile, il se précipita pour sauver l'adolescente. Elle se retourna et ne montra aucune frayeur quand elle le vit se précipiter vers elle. Tout juste se recula t'elle lorsqu'il posa sa paume sur sa peau. Il l'agrippa plus fermement et la força à quitter son bain. Alors qu'il allait la reposer par terre, le fil d'une épée frôla sa carotide.

«- Qui es-tu?» Demanda une voix d'homme, assurée et ferme.

Fantôme bondit pour protéger son maitre mais quelque chose l'assomma dans un couinement sinistre.

«-Jon... Jon Snow...

Que viendrait faire un bâtard du Nord à Peyredragon?» Poursuivit l'inconnu.

«- Je suis le bâtard de Ned Stark. Croyez le ou non, mon père m'a dit de venir ici. Il m'a dit que j'y accomplirai ma destinée.

-Ned Stark est mort depuis des mois. Tu es un menteur!» Ragea le chevalier.

«- Paix, Jorah. Il est celui que j'attendais.» Intervint la jeune fille.

Jon eut un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit enfin s'écarter la lame de son cou. Il dévisagea alors plus à loisir l'adolescente qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Petite, blonde... aux yeux violets... Il happa l'air, effrayé:

«-Vous... Targaryen...»

Elle s'esclaffa d'un rire qui lui parut à la fois cruel et charmant.

«-Je suis Daenerys. Et voici Jorah Mormont.

-Mormont dites-vous?» S'intrigua Jon.

Cette fois ci, le soldat lui même quitta sa mine renfrognée.

«- Ma Maison vous dit-elle quelque chose, Lord Snow?»

Jon leva les yeux au ciel. POURQUOI le surnommait-on toujours ainsi?

«- Je servais dans la Garde de Nuit. Sous les ordres de votre père.»

Jorah sembla ébranlé par la révélation. Alors, le jeune homme sortit de son fourreau «Grande-Griffe», s'agenouilla humblement et la remit à l'héritier légitime des Mormont. Ses prunelles obstinément braquées vers le sol en signe de déférence il annonça:

«-Je crois que ceci vous appartient.»

Jon releva la tête et s'aperçut que Daenerys ne le quittait pas des yeux. Pendant un bref instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Le sourire qu'elle affichait depuis qu'il lui était apparu irradiait tout son visage. Elle prit enfin la parole alors que Jorah s'enthousiasmait pour son legs.

«-J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop gravement brûlé. Nous autres Targaryen ne craignons pas la trop forte chaleur contrairement à vous les humains...»

La jeune femme prit dans ses mains celles de Jon et s'aperçut avec étonnement que seules quelques rougeurs et de grosses cloques pointaient.

«- Visiblement vous avez de la chance, Jon Snow.

-La glace annule les effets du feu, madame.» Repartit le jeune homme, un peu brutal.

Jon s'en serait donné des claques. Pourquoi ne savait-il pas badiner comme Robb? Même s'il n'aspirait pas à séduire cette fille au sang de dragon, elle venait de lui sauver la vie. La moindre des choses aurait été qu'il se montre plus... courtois. Il s'excusa:

«-Veuillez accepter mes excuses, madame. Un soldat ne sait se tenir devant une princesse.

-Je les accepte volontiers, Jon Snow.»

Il y eut un long silence entre les deux jeunes gens. Cette fille, si jolie et pourtant si farouche, si mystérieuse et si secrète intriguait Jon. Son coeur battait fort. Il avait peur. Elle, elle continuait de se mouvoir avec une aisance surprenante, toujours aussi dénudée. Sans doute avait-elle été élevée par des sauvages et avait-elle perdu tout sens de la décence. Comme si elle avait perçu le trouble de Jon, Daenerys se drapa d'un voile de gaze de la même couleur améthyste que ses yeux. L'adolescent sentait ses chairs le torturer. Désormais à peine voilés, les charmes de la princesse laissaient à son esprit tout le loisir de vagabonder et de rêver. Il se força à se reprendre se souvenant de ses leçons de morale et de son serment envers la Garde de Nuit. Pas de famille. Pas d'amour. Pas de luxure. Il allait bien falloir qu'il surmonte ce trouble passager. Diable, il n'était pas qu'un ventre!

De la pénombre sortirent trois dragons. Des dragons? Le pauvre garçon sentit ses membres trembler sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. L'un deux faisait rouler Fantôme avec ses pattes griffues. Jon se statufia. Ils étaient aussi grand qu'un homme si ce n'est plus et l'observaient avec hargne. Daenerys leur murmura quelque chose et ils devinrent doux comme des agneaux. Elle l'invita à s'approcher.

«-N'ayez crainte. Ils ne vous feront pas de mal.

-Co.. Comment le savez vous?» Parvint à balbutier Jon.

«-Parce que je leur ai dit que vous étiez un ami.» Annonça la jeune fille avec une parfaite décontraction. Jon décida d'opter pour une attitude blasée. Cependant, il se dit que cette Daenerys en tenait une bonne. Se faire obéir au doigt et à l'oeil par trois dragons, il fallait être sacrément fou pour y croire. Il demanda:

«-Et Fantôme?

-Votre loup ira bien. Ils ont juste voulu s'amuser un peu. Hein mes petits...» Les cajola t'elle.

Si Jon n'avait pas craint de froisser la seule personne qui semblait pourvoir un tant soit peu maitriser ces monstres, il lui aurait fait remarquer que «ses petits» crachaient des flammes et devaient se montrer de plus en plus sauvages et destructeurs. D'ailleurs, depuis quand les dragons étaient-ils de retour? Leur race disait-on avait disparu près de deux siècles avant sa naissance. Dans quelle aventure Père l'avait-il envoyé?

Daenerys se rapprocha de Jon et sans la moindre gêne prit son visage dans ses mains. Ravie, elle murmura:

«-Vos yeux... Jamais je ne pourrai oublier...

-Euh, bien... merci...

-Je ne vous faisais pas de compliment.» Trancha la jeune fille en s'éloignant de lui. Elle commençait à remonter vers la salle du trône, précédée de Jorah, lorsqu'elle jeta un oeil sur lui, par dessus son épaule, malicieuse et charmante:

«-Ne cherchez plus votre destin, Jon Snow. Vous venez de le trouver. »


	3. Chapitre 2: Peyredragon

_**Amis lecteurs BONJOUR! **__Voici le chapitre 2. _

_C'est la première que je réalise sur ce fandom, soyez indulgents !_

_**Fandom: **__  
Game of Thrones (Le Trône de Fer)_

_**Résumé:  
**__Il y en a qui disent que le monde finira en feu, il y en a qui disent en glace. Westeros est sur le déclin. Westeros se meurt. Baratheon, Stark, Lannister se font la guerre. Le temps est venu pour les Targaryen de l'ancienne Valyria... A qui reviendra le Trône de Fer?_

_**Disclaimer:  
**__L'univers de GoT appartient à son auteur, George R.R Martin. _  
_Je prends en comptes les 2 premiers tomes de l'Intégrale et une bonne moitié du 3eme..._

_**Random:**__**  
K+**__. __Des éléments __**MA **__à venir._

* * *

Réponses et remerciements de l'auteur aux reviewers:_  
_

**FanJonSnow:**_ Je suis ravie de voir que je commence à te convaincre que le Dany/Jon n'est pas une hérésie. Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir et m'a poussé à travailler encore plus dur sur la relation qu'ils vont tisser. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ton enthousiasme!  
_

**Luwen:**_ Merci pour le soutient que tu portes à cette fic depuis le début. Pour en revenir à la question du "pourquoi Ned"? alors qu'il aurait été plus avisé qu'il voit Bran par exemple, la réponse est simple: je suis faible! J'ai un très très très gros faible pour la relation qu'on Ned et Jon. Pleine de nons-dits et de retenue. Mais tu verras, il y a bien un lien magique pour cette apparition de Ned... Je pose juste des jalons!  
_

_Et puis encore merci aux autres qui lisent et qui aiment, je pense à _**Anarchic Bird, Huntress Dark, Orange-ina, Belmene,**_ à tous ceux qui ajoutent la fic dans leurs "following list" ou la mettent en "favori". Merci, merci et encore merci!  
_

_Sur ce... bonne lecture et... reviews? ;) _

* * *

Chapitre n°2 : Peyredragon.

Daenerys

Il lui était apparu comme dans un rêve. Le bâtard de Ned Stark. Viserys lui avait raconté maintes et maintes fois comment les loups avaient acculé leur frère, Rhaegar, comment ils l'avaient massacré avec les Baratheon. Leur visage dur et distant, leur rigidité et leur rigueur, leur honneur mal placé. Longtemps, Daenerys les avait détesté. Mais maintenant que Jon se trouvait devant elle, ses certitudes vacillaient. Il ne ressemblait pas à ces charognes longtemps décriées par son frère. Quelque chose dans ce jeune homme la mettait en confiance. Lui était... familier.

Rêveuse, la jeune femme observait son reflet tandis qu'Irri lui tressait doucement ses cheveux blonds. Daenerys appréciait particulièrement ces instants de la journée. La coiffure, les parures, tous ces petits détails lui permettaient de quitter «Dany» pour devenir la princesse Targaryen. Elle avait décidé d'aménager sa garde robe dès qu'elle avait foulé Westeros. Même si elle persistait de se coiffer comme une Dothraki, ses vêtements avaient connu une transformation radicale. La robe de mousseline de soie qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfiler en était une preuve éclatante.

Lorsqu'elle vivait de l'autre côté du détroit ses tenues certes fastueuses restaient très confortables. Mais les robes des femmes vivant aux Sept Couronnes n'avaient cure de ces détails. Au grand désarroi de la jeune femme. Mais qu'importait la liberté de se mouvoir quand il fallait régner. Les Lords devaient voir en elle une des leurs, civilisée et raffinée. Pas une "barbare". Même si elle se demandait qui des Dothrakis ou des habitants de Westeros l'était le plus. Irri brossait, nattait les cheveux d'or tout en notant humblement:  
«-La Khaleesi semble perdue dans ses rêves.»  
Daenerys jeta un regard à son esclave et lui adressa un doux sourire de connivence.  
«-Je songeais à Jon Snow.» Se contenta t'elle de répondre.  
«-Oh, c'est ainsi que s'appelle l'étranger de Ser Jorah Mormont?» S'informa la petite esclave. La Khaleesi opina du chef. D'humeur badine, Irri poursuivit:  
«-Il a l'air très farouche. Ser Jorah nous a dit que c'était un grand guerrier. Même les franc-coureurs n'ont osé le défier. Et puis, il est si beau...»

Daenerys ne put retenir un rire clair et légèrement moqueur envers son esclave. La petite n'en prit pas ombrage cependant. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés souligna avec complaisance:  
«-Irri, il n'y a pas cinq minutes, tu ignorais jusqu'à son nom.  
-Peut-être. Mais ça n'empêche. Je n'avais jamais vu d'homme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau si claire. Et ses yeux... vous avez vu ses yeux. Ce gris, presque noir. Ils sont à la fois terrifiant et si doux...»  
Pour ce qui étaient des prunelles du bâtard, Daenerys devait convenir avec son esclave. Jon Snow possédait un pouvoir magnétique. Une aura d'homme de guerre et de personnage d'action, de meneur même, l'entourait. En ce sens, il lui rappelait un peu Drogo. Rien ne pourrait surpasser son Khal. Cependant ce jeune homme possédait un fort potentiel. Il faudrait en tirer profit, le moment venu.

Cette analogie avec son défunt époux lui avait rendu le bâtard d'emblée agréable. Daenerys se sentait à la fois puissante et fragile face à Snow. D'une façon différente que le jour de son mariage certes, mais cette ambivalence lui plaisait. Jamais elle n'avait été plus comblée qu'en partageant son destin avec un autre puissant... Jon serait son bras armé comme le fut Jorah Mormont. A la différence près que le bâtard Stark lui avait été désigné en songe. Leurs destinées étaient liées, mais à quel point? Dans son fort intérieur, la belle Targaryen se refusait à croire que coulait dans le sang de cet avenant jeune homme celui des meurtriers de toute la Maison au dragon tricéphale.  
Mais il fallait oublier la mise avenante de cet homme et son visage harmonieux, il n'était pas venu à Peyredragon pour conter fleurette. Mais pour quoi d'autre alors?

Snow ne semblait pas poussé par des visions auprès d'elle. Dans sa précipitation, il avait évoqué Ned Stark, défunt. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit avec des Marcheurs Blancs? Jamais elle n'en avait vu, ils avaient disparu des milliers d'années avant sa naissance, mais Jorah lui avait appris que la rumeur enflait quand à leur retour... Que faire donc si tel était le cas? Soucieuse désormais, la Khaleesi congédia Irri et manda auprès d'elle Ser Jorah.

Le soldat ne se fit pas attendre et se précipita dans les appartements de la jeune fille. Cette dernière apprécia qu'il portait à son flanc «Grand Griffe», l'épée d'acier valyrien de la Maison Mormont.  
«- Que puis-je faire pour votre plaisir, Khaleesi?» Demanda t'il en s'abimant dans un salut.  
«- Relevez vous, Ser, nous devons nous entretenir de sujets graves. Prenez un siège et causons.» L'invita t'elle presque avec douceur.  
Même si elle se méfiait de lui, Daenerys connaissait la passion déraisonnable qu'il nourrissait pour elle. Il lui apporterait des conseils précieux.  
«-Que se passe t'il?» S'alarma le chevalier.  
«-Ce Jon Snow... Croyez-vous qu'il est bien celui qu'il prétend être?»  
Jorah observa sa reine, perplexe.  
«-Mais, ma Dame, hier vous l'avez formellement identifié comme celui que le destin vous avait désigné.  
-Il est vrai. Cependant, nous savons tous les deux que le destin peut être trompeur et cruel. N'étais-je pas sensée donner naissance au fils de Drogo et mon petit Rhaego ne devait-il pas chevaucher et maitriser toute la terre?» Souligna avec une pointe de désespoir la jeune princesse.

Elle ravala ses larmes, parler de cette époque la torturait. Drogo, le Khalaasar... tout ceci lui semblait si loin dorénavant. Comme dans une autre vie. Ser Mormont quand à lui réfléchissait afin de répondre à sa reine.  
«-Il est définitivement un enfant du Nord. Il s'appelle Snow. Seuls les bâtard de Winterfell peuvent porter ce sobriquet. Ensuite, il parle bien et n'est pas un soudard. On l'a élevé avec gout et raffinement. Sans doute un fils noble.  
-Mais, ne pourrait-il pas être un Lannister? Ou...  
-Les Lannister sont blonds comme les blés. Ce garçon possède des cheveux de jais, Khaleesi.  
-Tout comme les Baratheon.» Rappela Daenerys, méfiante.  
«- Les Baratheon ne règnent pas au Nord.» Modéra Jorah. «Je pense que ce garçon est bien le bâtard Stark. Il ressemble prodigieusement à feu Lord Eddard ainsi qu'au frère ainé de ce dernier, Brandon. Par ailleurs, il porte les oripeaux de la Garde de Nuit. Je sais par Lord Varys que Ned avait envoyé son garçon de honte au Mur. Tout concorde.  
-Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait quitter le Mur sous peine de mort?» Releva la beauté blonde, toisant son interlocuteur.  
«-Il est vrai. Mais il semble que depuis que la Guerre des Rois fait rage, les désertions se soient accrues. Prendre le Noir implique de perdre son identité, sa Maison. Beaucoup n'y parviennent pas cependant. Peut-être a t'il passé le Mur pour venir en aide aux siens.  
-Et les Stark n'appartiennent finalement à aucun camp.  
-Si fait Khaleesi. Au leur." Affirma Jorah, la mine sombre. Daenerys glapit:  
"-Que voulez vous dire?  
-Rob Stark se proclame «Roi du Nord». Mais, peu lui importe cependant de Trône de Fer. Il veut seulement bouter les bâtards de Jaime et Cersei Lannister, protégés par le mariage de cette dernière avec feu Robert Baratheon.  
-Pensez vous qu'ils pourraient joindre leurs couleurs aux nôtres?» S'inquiéta la jeune princesse. Jorah réfléchit un long moment.  
«-Robb n'est pas Ned. C'est une alliance qu'il pourra envisager avec intérêt. Surtout si son frère rejoint nos rangs.»

La jeune princesse observa son protecteur, anxieuse. Il l'encouragea à le questionner:  
«-Osez la parole qui vous brûle les lèvres, Khaleesi.  
-Ce que... il disait avoir «vu» Ned Stark, son père. Or, vous dites qu'il est mort... Ce peut-il qu'il soit malade d'esprit? Ou qu'il ait vu des Marcheurs Blancs?  
-Je sais par Lord Varys que Bran, le fils cadet d'Eddard faisait, avant de «s'évaporer dans la nature», des rêves qui se réalisaient. Il semble qu'une magie puissante hante les terres de Winterfell. Il ne me parait donc pas improbable que le bâtard ait pu voir son père... Après tout, les dragons existent alors pourquoi pas les fantômes?»

Daenerys devait en convenir, Ser Jorah marquait un point. Rassenée, elle rajusta avec une fibule d'or en forme de dragon tricéphale, la profondeur de son décolleté. Occupée elle siffla:  
«- Un bâtard du Nord. En quoi pourrait-il être utile à ma maison? Seuls des Targaryen peuvent monter les dragons!  
-Snow est peut-être la clé de votre destin, Khaleesi. Je sais par mon père, Lord Commandant du Mur qu'un de vos ancêtres y réside toujours. Aemon. Ne reste donc plus qu'à trouver le dernier Targaryen. Jon vous mènera sans doute à lui.  
-Aemon est un vieillard aveugle, rappelez vous. Non, la maison aux trois dragons reprendra Westeros avec à sa tête trois jeunes gens. C'est ainsi que cela fut, ainsi cela sera.» Argua Daenerys, butée. Contente de sa mise, elle se dressa et commanda à son interlocuteur:  
«-Ser Jorah, amenez moi Jon Snow.»

Le bâtard pénétra dans les appartements de la Khaleesi quelques instants plus tard. Elle chassa ses hommes d'un revers de main. Inquiet quand à son sort, il chercha d'instinct tous les points de fuite et toutes les ouvertures afin de se sauver en cas d'attaque inopinée. Remarquant son manège, Daenerys ne put retenir un petit rire amusé:  
«-Si j'avais conspiré votre mort, Jon Snow, j'aurais pris grand soin à ce que se ne soit pas dans mes appartements privés. C'est une question de savoir vivre.»  
Le jeune homme sembla quelque peu de décontracter et c'est avec courtoisie qu'il courba l'échine et présenta respectueusement ses hommages.  
«- Ma Dame, je... Je ne sais trop à quoi m'attendre. La moitié de Westeros souhaite la mort des Stark.  
-Vous êtes un Snow cependant, je ne vois pas en quoi vous concernent ces craintes...» Appuya la belle blonde.

Le visage de Jon se ferma comme une coquille. Comprenant sa maladresse, elle tenta de se rattraper:  
«-Je ne remets pas en cause votre haut lignage et je ne me moque pas de votre naissance obscure Jon. Je souhaitais juste souligner que votre nom vous protège d'une certaine façon. Il faut vous avoir connu pour savoir que vous êtes le bâtard de Ned Stark. Vous pourriez être un enfant de n'importe quel nobliau du Nord.  
-Je vous suis gré de votre sollicitude, ma Dame. Mais je m'étonne de votre considération à mon égard. Pourquoi ma vie vous importe t'elle?»  
Daenerys resta un moment pantoise. L'onctuosité des mots de Jon, son débit lent et adroit la sidéraient. C'était ainsi que l'on parlait à Westeros? Si des discussions aussi ennuyeuses pouvaient la charmer, alors que le badinage devait être plaisant... Elle répliqua doucement:  
«- Lors de mes aventures j'ai été confrontée à bien des étrangetés. L'une d'entre elle m'a donné le don de discerner des bribes de mon avenir. Et visiblement, vous faites partie du mien.»

Elle ménageait son effet. Les visions devenaient plus réelles, moins floues, elle les maitrisait de mieux en mieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les rivages de l'Est mais elle gardait pour elle ces atouts. Jon mit genoux à terre et avoua:  
«- Ma Dame, il se peut que je vous prévienne d'un grand danger pour Westeros.  
-Parle.» Lui ordonna la Khaleesi.  
«- J'étais en mission au delà du Mur. Suite à des déconvenues, je me suis retrouvé bras droit de Mance, Roi de l'Extrême Nord. Il a rassemblé les sauvageons et marche sur Westeros.  
-Mance?  
-Un ancien membre de la Garde de Nuit, le corps d'armée dont je fais partie. Mais Mance Ryder n'est pas le pire des dangers.  
-Une armée de sauvageons qui marche sur le Mur qui protège Westeros depuis la nuit des temps n'est pas la priorité?  
-Non. Il y a pire. Des Marcheurs Blancs.»  
Daenerys se glaça et un frisson d'horreur parcourut son échine. La gorge sèche, elle demanda:  
«-En êtes vous certain?  
-Je les ai vu. J'en ai combattu. Ils arrivent. Je pensais les Sept Couronnes perdues mais vous possédez sans doute notre salut à tous.» Souffla Jon presque soulagé.  
Il observa les cheveux blonds se son interlocutrice, si brillants. On aurait cru de la soie brodée d'or. Et son visage ovale et tendre. Le jeune homme devinait sous l'apparente fragilité une main de fer et une détermination à toute épreuve. S'il devait se trouver dans le camp de cette jeune femme pour l'ultime bataille, finalement le destin ne l'avait pas trop mal loti.  
-Plait-il?» S'exclama la Khaleesi, sortant de sa torpeur le pauvre chevalier de la Garde de Nuit.  
«-Les Marcheurs Blancs ne peuvent s'éradiquer que par le feu." rappela le jeune homme avant de poursuivre:  
"-Posséder trois dragons s'avère un atout inespéré.»  
Daenerys sourit doucement à l'évocation de ses «petits».  
«-Ce serait bien la première fois qu'on espèrerait sentir le souffle du dragon.» Murmura t'elle, songeuse. Alors qu'elle allait congédier Jon, les portes de ses appartements s'ouvrirent à la volée et c'est un Ser Jorah Mormont rouge, en sueur et visiblement inquiet qui lui annonça d'une voix tonitruante:  
«-Khaleesi, Stannis Baratheon est annoncé par nos éclaireur.»

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Daenerys observait, placide, le frère de l'Usurpateur offrir ses bannières aux quatre vents. Les chevaux piaffaient, les hommes affutaient leurs lames avec entrain. Le vacarme de Peyredragon semblait ne pas l'atteindre. Jon s'inquiétait de la voir si détachée du drame qui allait advenir entre ces murs et l'autre rive du détroit. Le jeune homme jetait des regards désespéré à Jorah Mormont, espérant que ce dernier aurait quelque influence sur la «Khaleesi» comme on la nommait. Ce dernier osa enfin prendre la parole:  
«-Stannis n'est pas réputé pour sa magnanimité. S'il sait que vous vous trouvez à Peyredragon il n'aura de cesse de massacrer toute âme qui vit pour vous posséder comme trophée.  
-Ser Jorah, je n'ai pas pour ambition de perdre la vie face à un cerf.  
-Certes oui, mais il ne faut pas oublier que...  
-Suffit! Le cerf n'est qu'un ruminant au panache illusoire. Chaque automne il perd ses bois et n'a plus rien de sa splendeur de l'été...  
-L'hiver vient...» Souffla Jon Snow. Daenerys se tourna vers lui, contente qu'il comprenne où elle voulait en venir.  
«-Et en hiver, le cerf se retrouve sans défense. Le dragon lui, possède le feu pour le protéger de tout ennemi.»  
Cette fois ci, Jorah perdit son calme:  
«-Balivernes que les métaphores à propos de vos deux blasons! Stannis est puissant et aguerri, il sait que vous représentez une menace. La «Guerre des Cinq Rois» épuise le peuple. De plus en plus souvent votre nom revient sur les lèvres, ils croient que vous pourriez mettre fin à ces atrocités. Nul prince ce Westeros ne vous hait plus que ce Baratheon. Je n'accepte pas que vous courriez un danger juste pour...  
-Les dragons iront à eux.» Affirma la jeune fille, sereine.  
«-Vos dragons savent à peine voler. Et crachent de faibles flammes» Rappela Jorah.  
«- Ils sont sensés ne plus exister...» Nuança Jon. «Pour le commun, ça serait une sacrée surprise. La frayeur de leur vie.  
-Stannis ne s'entoure pas du commun.» Cracha l'ancien exilé.  
«-Peut être pas, mais les dragons sont des mythes. Pour le seigneur comme pour le mendiant!  
-Je penche pour l'avis du fils du Nord.» Affirma Daenerys, superbe d'insolence.

Jorah grinça, fulmina, les traita de tous les noms et les maudit à plusieurs reprises. La Khaleesi sentait son sang bouillir mais se retint d'exploser. Le pauvre homme se mettait dans tous ses états parce qu'il craignait pour sa vie à elle. Il n'y avait pas de plus haute cause pour se mettre en colère. Jon semblait asséné. Elle lui en demanda l'explication:  
«- Quelle mine réjouie, vous qui il y a quelques instants réprouviez ma décision de combattre.  
-Disons que vous m'avez convaincu..." Hasarda Jon, moqueur.  
Daenerys grimaça et demanda:  
"-Et la vérité?"  
Le bâtard du Nord haussa les épaules et perdit son regard dans l'horizon tandis qu'il la renseignait:  
"-Mon frère, Robb, m'avait écrit que Stannis s'était acoquiné avec une sorte de sorcière, Mélisandre, toujours vêtue de rouge. Elle serait la prêtresse du dieu du feu. Or...  
-Si je lâche mes dragons, les hommes partageant sa foi lui demanderont de l'aide...  
-Mais elle sera bien incapable de répondre à leurs suppliques. Alors, Stannis sera discrédité et cette harpie assassinée par ceux qui hier encore la vénéraient.» Enonça Jon, d'un calme olympien. On décelait même une marque d'impatience dans le ton de sa voix. Cela n'échappa pas à Daenerys.  
«-Que vous a fait cette femme pour que vous la haïssiez?  
-Dame! Je ne la connais point.  
-Alors pourquoi cette animosité envers elle?»  
La jeune fille avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il réprouvait. Le comprendre afin de ne pas commettre l'erreur de cette Mélisandre. Jon persifla:  
«-D'après Lady Catelyn Stark, une «ombre de fumée» aurait attaqué Lord Renly, le frère de Stannis.  
-Une ombre de fumée?» S'étrangla Daenerys. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et continua:  
«-J'aurai cru à quelque folie si on me l'avait conté d'une autre bouche. Mais, bien que Lady Stark et moi même avons nos différents, je dois lui reconnaitre qu'elle déteste le mensonge et la tromperie. Je crois qu'elle dit vrai.  
-Dans ce cas, qui est cet avaleur d'ombre?» Frissonna la Khaleesi.  
«-J'ai demandé à un de mes amis, au Mur, de faire quelques recherches. Sam est peut être couard, mais en tout cas il s'avère efficace. Comme nous autre du Nord nous le supposions, le commanditaire de l'assassinat de Lord Renly ne peut être que son frère, Stannis Baratheon. Car seule une sorcière du pouvoir de Mélisandre et qui vénère leur dieu peut procréer une telle abomination.»

Jon laissa s'envoler ses paroles aux vents. Il les crachait presque, signifiant à Daenerys toute la répulsion qu'il avait pour cet acte odieux. Daenerys se trouvait moins... catégorique. Elle n'était pas intervenue lorsque Drogo avait mis à mort Viserys. Pire, elle avait regardé le supplice et son frère agoniser.  
_«Tu ne le considérais plus comme ton frère. Tu le haïssais»_ Lui répéta une petite voix dans son crâne et elle décida de chasser ces lugubres pensées. Cependant, elle se promit de mettre Jon au courant en temps voulu.  
«- Que reprochez vous à Lord Stannis, finalement?» Demanda t'elle en contemplant l'horizon et les bannières de plus en plus nombreuses sur la colline. Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux et dit:  
«-Avez vous eu des frères et soeurs? Je veux dire, que vous avez connu?» Se reprit-il. Daenerys sourit en se remémorant son enfance.  
«-Oui, un frère. Il est décédé.  
-Navré. Cependant, vous allez comprendre... Vous avez joué avec lui, vous avez grandi avec lui. Il fut votre ami, votre ennemi, votre confident. N'est ce pas?» L'interrogea t'il, comme pour savoir s'il n'était pas une exception. La jeune femme opina du chef.  
«- Renly et Stannis sont frères. Le sang ne saurait trahir le sang. Telle est la règle fondamentale d'une Maison. Y manquer prouve qu'un homme n'est plus digne d'être appelé comme tel. Seul un monstre pourrait sacrifier un parent pour un trône, fusse t'il le Trône de Fer».

La princesse Targaryen frissonna. La loyauté des hommes du Nord semblait à toute épreuve. Peut-être parce que mieux que tous les autres il connaissaient les affres de l'hiver. Pendant cette période sombre et troublée, ils mourraient moins que le reste de la population de Westeros. La légende disait qu'ils ne craignaient pas le froid. Sans doute était-ce le cas. Mais ils devaient aussi leur survie à leur cohésion et à l'entraide. On n'abandonne jamais un «frère»... Daenerys décida qu'il lui fallait avouer son implication dans la mort de Viserys... Jon devait entendre sa confession avant qu'ils ne s'engagent plus avant l'un envers l'autre.  
«-J'ai moi aussi tué mon frère.» Enonça t'elle avec calme.  
Le jeune homme flancha et la dévisagea avec horreur. La princesse s'expliqua, en mots simples, une pointe de remords dans la voix.  
«-Enfin, je ne tenais pas le couteau, mais quand il a été condamné à mort, je n'ai rien fait.»  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son interlocuteur qui buvait ses paroles. Cependant, tout en lui trahissait son déplaisir. Elle je justifia:  
«-Il m'avait mariée de force, à treize ans au Khal Drogo. M'avait forcée à perdre mon innocence en échange d'une armée. Mais les Dothrakis ont une perception du temps différente de la notre. Drogo lui avait promis que bientôt ils débarqueraient tous à Westeros...  
-Les Dothrakis ne naviguent pas. C'était stupide de le croire.» Commenta dans sa (fine) barbe Jon. La Khaleesi choisit de ne pas lui souligner que des Dothrakis arpentaient bien les rues de Peyredragon à cet instant même. Elle continua, plongée dans ses souvenirs.  
«-Nous étions arrivés dans la cité sacrée. J'étais enceinte. Je possédais tout, moi qu'on avait toujours perçu comme une petite fille insignifiante. Et lui, lui qui se disait «Le Dragon», personne ne lui rendait hommage. Il en est devenu fou. Fou de rage, fou de jalousie, fou de chagrin sans doute aussi. Il voulu me voler les oeufs de dragon qu'on m'avait offert pour ma noce. Il avait tenté de me rouer de coups parce qu'il percevait toutes mes paroles comme des ordres. Alors, ce jour où il a brandit le fer dans l'enceinte sacrée, crime puni de mort par les Dothrakis, qu'il a souhaité s'installer aux côtés du Khal alors qu'il n'y était pas convié et qu'il vagissait pour posséder de nouveau son royaume, je me suis tue. Lorsque Drogo s'est avancé vers Viserys, qu'il a ordonné qu'on le maintienne, qu'il s'est délesté de sa grande ceinture d'or et qu'il l'a faite fondre, c'est à peine si j'ai froissé un muscle. Il n'était plus mon frère, seulement un étranger. Tant de fois il m'avait battue, humiliée. Drogo a versé l'or en fusion sur le crâne de Viserys. Et je n'ai pas détourné les yeux.»

Daenerys avait narré son histoire avec un détachement sinistre qui désarçonna le bâtard Stark. Cependant, des larmes brillaient dans les prunelles de la jeune Khaleesi. Elle regrettait ce temps où elle avait tout pour être comblée sans doute. Et Jon devait convenir que ce Viserys semblait avoir provoqué la mort et que cette dernière l'avait trouvée. Cependant, il ne pouvait approuver cet acte tout à fait. Il haussa les épaules:  
«-Peut-être êtes vous l'exception qu'on trouve dans toute règle, ma dame.»  
La princesse poussa un soupir de soulagement. Même s'il réprouvait, Jon ne l'abandonnait pas. C'était mieux que rien. Jorah s'approcha avec un corbeau. Entre ses mains un message:  
«-Stannis vous demande de vous rendre, Khaleesi. Il vous invite à un banquet et vous suggère de vous rallier à sa cause. Devenu veuf il y a peu, il vous encourage a...  
-A le prendre pour époux.» Cracha Daenerys, hérissée. «Je dois lui reconnaitre qu'il ne manque pas d'audace! Lui, issu de la famille qui assassinât les miens, lui qui aida son frère à me spolier de mon héritage et du trône qui me revenait de droit, il ose me demander ma main!»  
La voix de la jeune princesse était montée crescendo et termina pas un hurlement fulgurant. Puis, elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Décidée, embrasée par la rage, elle s'approcha des créneaux de Peyredragon. Ses paroles se firent glacées dans sa bouche, son ordre tranchant:  
«- Lâchez les dragons.»  
Jon s'accrocha aux remparts, vert de frayeur. Les monstres allaient entrer en action.

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois masses impressionnantes s'envolèrent au dessus des tours de la ville des Targaryen. Les ailes encore fragiles se déployaient avec élégance. La princesse observa ses rejetons et leur murmura dans une langue inconnue de tous:  
«-Allez mes petits. Amusez vous. Volez, volez... Et brûlez les tous... Drogon, Rhaegal, Viserion, dites au monde que la Maison aux Dragons est de retour à Westeros.»  
Les dragons piaillèrent comme s'ils avaient attendu ce moment toute leur vie avant de s'élancer de l'autre côté du détroit.

Daenerys observait, tranquille, le carnage. Jorah s'était statufié à l'ordre de sa princesse. Quand au bâtard Snow, il n'en menait pas large. Bien que fils du Nord, élevé à la dure et dans l'honneur, le massacre des hommes de Stannis ne pouvait le laisser de marbre. Des hurlements déchirant parvenaient à leurs oreilles, des suppliques, des chants pour le dieu de Mélisandre. Une corne au loin, exigeant la retraite. Un mouvement de foule, désespéré afin d'échapper aux monstres. Viserion a plusieurs reprises balança des corps dans l'eau avec une force étonnante. Des bannerets prirent la fuite, avec à leur côté un homme échevelé et une femme à robe rouge. Daenerys, perfide, susurra:  
«-Fuyez, fuyez comme des rats. Maintenant vous savez que les Targaryens sont de retour à Westeros et qu'ils attendent leur heure...»  
Brutalement, elle dédaigna le spectacle et se retira dans ses appartements.

A peine arrivée chez elle, Daenerys ne put retenir le haut le coeur qui lui retournait l'estomac. Cette odeur de chair brûlée l'indisposait au plus haut point mais elle avait su tenir bon devant ses hommes. Maintenant, elle pouvait rendre tripes et boyaux tout à son aise. La Khaleesi était forte, puissante et déterminée. Mais à son grand regret, Daenerys s'aperçut qu'elle restait parfois émotive. Des innocents étaient morts sous les flammes de Drogon, Rhaegal et Viserion. Pour eux, elle s'en voulait cruellement. Mais aucune guerre ne faisait pas de victimes collatérales. Elle pria les Nouveaux Dieux d'accorder la paix aux âmes qui venaient d'être sacrifiées.

Irri lui lava la bouche et ordonna à des sous-fifres de nettoyer la pièce. Daenerys se traina jusqu'à son fauteuil et s'y écroula, lasse. Lorsqu'on annonça Jorah, elle baissa simplement les yeux afin de lui permettre d'entrer.  
«- Khaleesi, c'est une grande victoire que nous avons remporté ici.  
-C'est peut-être vrai. Pourtant j'y trouve un gout amer.» Murmura la jeune femme.  
«- Il ne faut pas se morfondre sur ceux qui sont morts. Il faut penser à la prochaine bataille à livrer.  
-J'en ai pleinement conscience. Cependant, ces cris... ces cris...»  
Daenerys plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles comme pour étouffer des hurlements. Des larmes énormes roulaient sur ses joues. Ser Jorah Mormont se précipita vers elle, oubliant le protocole et les distances qu'elle avait imposé entre eux. Il ne supportait pas de la voir si bouleversée.  
«-Khaleesi, ne pleurez pas... je vous en supplie...»

Mais la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à se ressaisir. Un trop plein d'émotions trop longtemps contenu l'agitait et la plongeait dans le plus grand des désarroi. Jorah caressa doucement les beaux cheveux, prit les longues mains de l'adolescente entre les siennes, les câlina et les baisa doucement. Daenerys ne le repoussa pas. Elle se sentait tellement seule depuis que Drogo n'était plus. Pour une fois depuis des lunes, elle n'aspira qu'à un bonheur simple et innocent, celui de se réfugier dans les bras d'un ami et de s'y épancher tout son saoul. L'héritier de la maison Mormont sentit son coeur s'envoler lorsque les petites paumes de la Khaleesi s'agrippèrent à son surcot. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Daenerys. Alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre leurs lèvres, les battants de la lourde porte de bois résonnèrent. La Khaleesi se recula, reprit ses esprits avec effort et chercha à se donner une contenance avant de crier:  
«-Qui me demande?»

oOoOoOoOoOo


	4. Chapitre 3: Orgueil et préjugés

_**Amis lecteurs BONJOUR!** _**_Voici (ENFIN) le chapitre 3. _**

_C'est la première que je réalise sur ce fandom, soyez indulgents !_

* * *

_**Fandom: **__  
Game of Thrones (Le Trône de Fer)_

_**Résumé:  
**__Il y en a qui disent que le monde finira en feu, il y en a qui disent en glace. Westeros est sur le déclin. Westeros se meurt. Baratheon, Stark, Lannister se font la guerre. Le temps est venu pour les Targaryen de l'ancienne Valyria... A qui reviendra le Trône de Fer?_

_**Disclaimer:  
**__L'univers de GoT appartient à son auteur, George R.R Martin. _  
_Je prends en comptes les 2 premiers tomes de l'Intégrale et une bonne moitié du 3eme..._

_**Random:**__**  
K+**__. __Des éléments __**MA **__à venir._

_Merci à tous les lecteurs qui me laissent un petit mot. Pensez y c'est mon seul salaire! _

_Bonne lecture et... reviews?_

* * *

Chapitre n°3: Orgueil et préjugés

Jon

C'est avec une réelle stupéfaction que Jon Snow surprit la princesse Targaryen avec Ser Jorah Mormont. La jeune femme piqua du nez durant un bref instant avant de se reprendre et d'afficher toute sa superbe. Jorah semblait quand à lui désarçonné mais plein de fougue.

«-Je... veuillez excuser cette intrusion... Les dragons... il y en a un... de blessé.» Souffla le bâtard Stark en s'abimant dans un salut roide.

Délaissant instantanément son protecteur, Daenerys n'avait plus d'yeux désormais que pour l'intrus. Ses prunelles se glacèrent et une ride d'angoisse froissa son front. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur, folle d'inquiétude quant à la santé de ses petits. D'une voix faible elle priait pour elle même:

«-Pourvu que se ne soit pas Drogon...»

Abandonnés dans les appartements de la princesse, Jorah et Jon se toisaient. Le vieux chevalier expliqua:

«-Drogon est pour elle l'incarnation de son défunt époux, le Khal Drogo. De loin le préféré de ses dragons.

-C'est tout à fait compréhensible...» Murmura le jeune homme avec prudence.

Jorah ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il se souvenait de se que lui avait inculqué Père. Cet homme avait vendu des esclaves sur les terres où les Stark étaient suzerains liges. Mormont avait bafoué les lois de Winterfell et avait payé le prix. L'exil à défaut d'avoir assez de courage pour offrir sa tête. Et son père avait pris le Noir pour mourir, au delà du Mur. Pour avoir bafoué l'honneur de sa maison, Jon ne le respectait pas. Mais ce qui avait fait grandir l'inimité et haine de l'adolescent pour Mormont s'avérait la mort du Lord Commandant du Mur, paternel du chevalier qui se trouvait devant lui.

Déshonorer son père de plein gré et en toute connaissance de cause paraissait à Jon intolérable. Certes, il était lui-même preuve d'une faiblesse de Lord Eddard Stark mais il n'avait jamais demandé à naitre. Et, tous les jours de sa vie, il s'était employé à bien servir Père et tous ceux qu'on lui recommandait afin de minimiser l'affront que sa naissance avait occasionné aux Stark de Winterfell. Jorah par contre avait agi tout autrement et son père était mort rongé par les remords de n'avoir pu éviter à son fils la disgrâce. Jon serra les poings, ses yeux foudroyaient son interlocuteur. Le chevalier intrépide décida de rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux:

«- Comment avez vous pu vous emparer de «Grand Griffe», Lord Snow.»

Encore et toujours ce sobriquet stupide. Même s'il sentait la mauvaise humeur et la rage bouillonner dans ses veines, le jeune homme décida de calmer ses ardeurs. Pour le Lord Commandant. Et puis, Jorah était peut-être légèrement rouillé, il avait le double voir le triple de son âge et par conséquent le double ou le triple de son expérience au combat... Il courba donc l'échine non sans lancer un trait:

«-Votre père a décrété que je méritais cette épée.

-Une épée de maisonnée ne se ceint pas par mérite, vous le savez. «Glace» revient à l'héritier Stark, comme «Grand Griffe» appartient à l'ainé des fils Mormont...

-Et pourtant je pénétrais avec ces deux armes à mon flanc hier au soir, moi le bâtard du Nord.»

Fantôme jappa, comme enthousiaste de la pique de son maitre.

Jorah fulminait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il avait manié son épée la veille il avait remarqué la différence flagrante avec celle qu'il possédait d'antan. A la place de la gueule béante de l'ours, symbole de sa maison, se trouvait désormais un loup. Un loup pour désigner un Stark. Blanc. Comme le monstre qui trottinait toujours dans l'ombre de l'adolescent. Que son père offre à ce bâtard la lame de leur famille le hérissait. Mais qu'en plus le «Vieil Ours» modifie son pommeau le mettait à vif. Pour le chevalier, son père l'avait renié une nouvelle fois. Jon était devenu l'héritier du Lord Commandant du Mur et sans doute qu'il l'avait remplacé dans son coeur. L'adolescent du Nord, Jorah le savait, possédait des qualités qui plaisaient à son père. Et cette relation supposée entre les deux hommes malmenait l'esprit torturé du chevalier en exil. Il posa la main sur le pommeau de «Grand Griffe» et ne pu retenir un rictus dégouté.

«-Vous n'avez donc aucun honneur pour déposséder des héritiers de leur droit?» Grinça Jorah un éclair de fureur dans les yeux.

«-C'est vous qui me parlez d'honneur, Ser...» Persifla l'adolescent, hargneux.

«-Allez jusqu'au fond de votre pensée, Lord Snow...» Grinça le plus âgé des deux, la main sur son fourreau. Le bâtard du Nord savait qu'il devait arrêter de provoquer son aîné mais rien n'y faisait. Il poursuivit:

«-Si je me souviens bien de votre mésaventure Ser Jorah, vous avez vendu des esclaves...

-Si je me rappelle les vôtres, jeune bâtard, vous sauriez apprécier qu'une erreur à un instant donné n'entache qu'un homme seul et non pas, comme vous le fîtes en naissant, toute une lignée...

-Laissez les miens là où ils sont...» Gronda l'adolescent, ombrageux. Fantôme montra des dents, hargneux.

«-Mais, mon jeune «ami» les Stark ne sont pas votre Maison. Vous pouvez bien vous enorgueillir de porter «Glace» vous n'en êtes pas moins son garant légitime. En l'arborant à votre ceinture c'est l'autorité du Nord que vous bafouez, jeune Snow.» Cette fois, Jon n'y tint plus. Supporter les sobriquets dus à sa bartardise, soit. Mais l'attaquer sur son mince honneur, l'accuser sous cape de trahir Robb et les Stark, de le spolier même, il ne pouvait le supporter. Père lui avait donné «Glace» pour l'ultime bataille. Sans doute parce que cette épée avait un rôle dans tout le dessein complexe que les Anciens Dieux avaient mis en place.

Un coup de poing formidable de l'adolescent s'écrasa sur le nez du chevalier aguerri. Ce dernier n'attendait que cette déclaration de guerre pour se jeter au cou de ce garçon aux cheveux noirs. Dès qu'il était arrivé à Peyredragon, Jorah avait nourri à l'égard du bâtard une haine sourde, indicible. Parce que Daenerys l'avait vu dans ses songes. Parce qu'elle s'était décidée enfin à passer le détroit pour «lui». Et parce qu'elle lui parlait avec la douceur exquise dont il n'était auparavant que le seul bénéficiaire. Parce que quoi qu'en dise la jeune beauté Targaryen, l'adolescent du Nord l'intriguait. Oui, Jorah détestait Jon Snow car Jon Snow s'avérait un rival potentiel. Que la princesse de Westeros lui préféra un fils de honte, lui qui l'avait protégé chez les Dothrakis puis dans les cités libres lui paraissait inconcevable. Mais dans le doute, mieux valait se débarrasser de l'avorton.

Daenerys, alertée par le fracas de la lutte et des armes reparut dans ses appartements, échevelée. Le bâtard suffoquait, prisonnier des mains puissantes du chevalier qui le serraient à l'étouffer. Fantôme quand à lui avait refermé ses crocs sur la cuisse de Jorah qui geignait de douleur sans pourtant lâcher prise. La pièce avait été mise sans dessus dessous par leur violente altercation et le combat qui en avait découlé. La jeune fille poussa un glapissement d'horreur. Jorah se laissa distraire par son désir. Les robes de la princesse, si fines qu'on devinait en transparence ses seins et ses cuisses le laissaient pantelant. Profitant de la faiblesse de son adversaire, Jon lui assena un cou brutal au niveau de la pomme d'Adam. Afin de parer une nouvelle attaque, par réflexe, Jorah lâcha sa prise et le jeune homme se recula afin de respirer à pleins poumons. Il crachait, feulait, le souffle erratique. L'adorable adolescente jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire autour d'elle et gronda:

«-Je vous avais proposé une amnistie Ser Jorah. Je vous avais repris à mes côtés, vous étiez destiné à devenir si les Dieux le souhaitaient ma Main! Une fois de plus vous vous défiez de moi!»

Le pauvre chevalier chercha à s'expliquer:

«-Princesse, nous ne devrions pas...

-A l'aube vous m'encouragiez à poursuivre plus avant avec ce garçon. Maintenant vous réprouvez... Pire, vous vous jetez sur lui alors que je me suis engagée auprès de lui, qu'il est mon hôte et moi son obligée! Permettez moi de ne plus comprendre.

Nos esprits se sont échauffés, voilà tout.» Crachota Jon. Il n'osait avouer à la jeune femme qu'il était l'instigateur de cette bagarre qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Daenerys claqua sa langue avec humeur:

«- Tâchez à l'avenir de ne plus reproduire tel comportement, Lord Snow. Et tenez votre bête.» Lâcha t'elle, réfrigérante.

Les deux belligérants prirent congés de la princesse dans se faire prier. Cette dernière s'écroula sur une méridienne aux coussins moelleux. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux mais elle s'empêcha de pleurer. Une reine en guerre ne pouvait s'apitoyer sur son sort. Cependant, Rhaegal semblait souffrir de ses blessure. Bien qu'elle ait appliqué un cataplasme afin de calmer la douleur de son dragon, Daenerys ne pouvait qu'être morose. L'écaille de dragon était réputée pour sa dureté. Or il fallait que le soldat qui avait entaillé la chair de son «petit» ait une force surhumaine ou une épée légendaire. Des rumeurs circulaient à propos de Stannis et d'Illumination, faisait de lui la réincarnation d'Azor Ahai, le «Champion de la Lumière» et le «Fils du feu». Si tel était le cas, elle, princesse appartenant à la maison «Feu et Sang» devait voir en ce Baratheon un plus cruel ennemi qu'attendu. S'il était ce «Prince qui fut promis» alors Daenerys devrait revoir ses superbes plans. Car Azor Ahai ne pouvait être défait.

La jeune adolescente observait de plus en plus mortifiée les buchers sur l'autre rive, le coeur serré. Combien d'hommes avaient péris pour qu'elle puisse survivre encore quelques jours à Peyredragon? L'odeur des cadavres enflammés lui soulevaient le coeur. Toujours elle avait eu connaissance qu'il lui faudrait user de la violence et des armes pour récupérer le Trône de Fer. Mais jamais elle ne s'était représenté les horreurs que tout ceci impliquait. Las de sa solitude, elle héla l'une de ses servantes:

«-Amenez moi Jon Snow».

Le jeune homme arriva auprès d'elle avec toute sa superbe son loup albinos trottinant doucement à son côté. Comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un. Tous deux arboraient une grâce et un fierté désarçonnante. En effet, Jon s'était promis que si la princesse lui demandait sa tête pour avoir fait affront à Ser Jorah, il était prêt à mourir avec honneur. A son grand étonnement cependant, il l'entendit murmurer, rêveuse:

«-Comment est-ce, le Mur?»

Désarçonné par cette question, Jon répliqua:

«-Il y fait froid.»

Daenerys haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire moqueur:

«-Certes. Mais je crois que tout habitant des Sept Couronnes le sait.»

Le bâtard s'embrouilla. Il n'avait jamais réellement «parlé» à une femme. Enfin si, à Arya et Sansa, Vieille Nan et la Septa Mordane. Parfois à Lady Stark... Et Ygrid, évidemment... Mais jamais à une dame aussi jeune ni aussi jolie. Daenerys Targaryen le désarçonnait bien qu'il se refusa de l'admettre. Fantôme se lécha les babines comme s'il se moquait de son maitre.

«-La nuit est pleine d'ombres et de terreurs au Mur.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi le Mur alors?» L'interrogea la jeune fille.

«-Parce que je suis Snow.» Répondit Jon, d'une voix atone.

«-Tous les bâtards ne sont pas là bas. Sinon personne ne se plaindrait du trop faible nombre d'effectifs de la Garde de Nuit» Ironisa la Mère des Dragons. Jon ne put retenir un rire léger et la princesse enfin tourna son visage vers lui. Nimbée de la lumière crépusculaire on aurait cru qu'elle même brûlait. Ses yeux violets croisèrent ceux du bâtard du Nord et elle l'invita à prendre place sur un fauteuil non loin d'elle.

«-Répondez moi sincèrement, Jon. Pourquoi avoir pris le Noir?»

La question de la princesse Targaryen embarrassait le jeune adolescent. Jamais on ne lui avait réellement posé cette question.

«-Je l'ai choisi. De mon plein gré, contrairement à nombre de mes compagnons.

-Qu'est ce qui vous y a poussé?»

Alors, Jon n'eut plus d'autre choix que de lui dire la vérité. Et il sût que jamais il ne pourrait mentir à Daenerys Targaryen:

«-J'ai presque le même âge que Robb. Je ne voulais pas qu'il traine dans son sillage mon ombre. Bien des nobles de Winterfell ont vu en nous des ennemis potentiels. J'ai préféré quitter le château avant que notre amitié ne s'envenime suite à des rumeurs de bannerets. Robb était né pour la gloire. Pas moi.»

La jolie blonde lui adressa un léger sourire et murmura:

«-J'étais née fille. Mon devoir était de me taire et de faire ce qu'on me commandait. Pas de guerroyer pour les Sept Couronnes. Et pourtant me voici.»

Jon ne put retenir un ricanement. Confus de sa maladresse et face au regard venimeux que lui jeta la princesse il s'expliqua:

«-Vous êtes bien à la tête d'une puissante armée, Daenerys Targaryen. Les Dothrakis sont farouches et des guerriers renommés. Mais vous êtes femmes dans un monde d'hommes. Nul ne traitera avec vous à Westeros. Nul ne vous prendra au sérieux.

-J'ai des dragons.» Rappela t'elle avec hargne.

-«L'un d'eux est blessé.» Modéra le jeune homme avant de reprendre:

-«Ici seuls les hommes détiennent le pouvoir. Voilà pourquoi Stannis veut de vous pour épouse. En se mariant avec vous, certes il enlève de l'échiquier un adversaire mais surtout il s'approprie votre plus précieux bien: vos «enfants».» Se força t'il a dire non sans éprouver un vague haut le coeur. Décidément il aborrait ces bestioles.

-«Alors Stannis Baratheon est un fou. Je ne fléchirai pas devant un cerf. Je suis la Mère des Dragons, je n'ai pas peur du brame d'un misérable cervidé.

-La Maison du Cerf possède plus de dix mille hommes.

-Possédait. Ne sentez vous pas la chair putréfiée et brûlée Lord Snow?» Gronda la Khaleesi. «Ils peuvent bien lâcher leurs soldats, les dragons les feront battre en retraite. Tout comme votre loup garou.»

Fantôme montra les crocs. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Peyredragon, le loup se montrait de plus en plus sauvage. Jon avait appris à force de le côtoyer qu'il était lié à son animal et que sans doute Fantôme exprimait à ça façon la réprobation qu'il nourrissait face à toute cette mascarade. Terrorisés par les dragons, sceptiques face à la jolie bonde... Une fine équipée que la leur. L'adolescent reprit avec une certaine douceur:

«- Avec tout mon respect ma dame, Stannis n'était qu'en mission de repérage. Vous avez sans doute affaibli ses positions mais vous ne l'avez pas blessé à mort. Il reviendra. Et les Lions, assoiffés de sang, doivent suivre sa trace. S'ils ne l'ont pas devancé.

-Les Lannister craignent les terres de l'Ouest.» Rappela doucement Daenerys.

«-Probable. Mais l'hiver vient. Et lorsque les ténèbres recouvrent la terre même les Lions peuvent changer leurs habitudes. Devenir plus féroces encore. Et mordre pour survivre.»

La Khaleesi observait avec une intensité telle le jeune Jon que celui-ci déroba son regard. Daenerys était plus jeune que lui de plusieurs années mais cependant il émanait d'elle une aura qui lui faisait courber l'échine. Il la craignait d'une certaine façon. Sa beauté extraordinaire l'enivrait au point de l'abrutir et de l'intoxiquer. Avec elle tout dans son esprit s'embrouillait. Pourquoi Père l'avait-il menée à elle?

Elle poussa un soupir à la brune et souffla:

«-Savez vous pourquoi j'ai empêché Ser Jorah de vous tailler en pièce, Jon?

-Parce que je vous suis apparu en rêve.

Depuis des lunes je vous vois. Vous êtes né bâtard et cela m'a d'abord rendue confuse. Je ne pensais pas que les Dieux puissent me désigner comme allié un fils de personne. Mais, malgré votre lignage incertain vous partagez les valeurs de la maison Stark. Vous ne portez pas le nom de votre défunt père mais je crois qu'il vous a façonné à son image.

Je ne puis aborder dans votre sens ou contre, ma dame. Je n'ai rien prouvé.

Vous n'en avez nul besoin. Votre humilité m'indique que vous êtes un homme au coeur de roi.

Pas Ser Jorah?» Releva avec ironie Jon.

Daenerys pouffa et son sourire rendit Jon tout chose. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et la Khaleesi dit:

«-Ser Mormont possède bien des qualités mais pas celle ci. Vous êtes la preuve, et j'en suis la première étonnée qu'un fils de personne peut prétendre à manoeuvrer une armée et gouverner en bonne intelligence les Sept Couronnes.»

Le bâtard de Winterfell tiqua. Même si la princesse Targaryen avait voulu lui faire compliment, ce dernier passait assez mal. Pourquoi prenait-il donc tellement à coeur les propos de cette gamine aux prunelles violettes? Il se serait giflé pour tant de faiblesse. Un Stark de Winterfell ne s'oublie pas devant une paire de grands yeux!

«- Jon Snow, me promettez vous de m'offrir votre épée?» Demanda la Khaleesi avec fermeté. Désarçonné par ce ton royal, Jon se demanda un instant ce qu'il fallait répondre. La voix de Père susurra à son oreille _«Elle est la main de ton destin»_. Une sueur froide parcourut son dos et il sortit «Glace» de son fourreau.

Daenerys observait la lame nue avec un calme olympien. Jon s'agenouilla devant elle, le bout de l'épée cliqueta sur les dalles de marbres. Il posa ses mains à plat sur la garde de l'épée et jura:

«-Mon courage et mon épée sont vôtres, ma dame.»

Fantôme jappa.

La Khaleesi sembla satisfaite de voir ce chevalier du Mur lui prêter serment. Mieux, Jon eu l'impression qu'elle se détendit un peu. Chose qu'elle lui confirma:

«-Désormais j'ai pleinement confiance en vous, Jon Snow de Winterfell. Un homme du Nord ne prête serment qu'à la vie à la mort.

-Je trahis pourtant mon serment à la Garde de Nuit à cet instant même.» Nota humblement Jon, cherchant à la taquiner.

«-Corbeau vous êtes Jon. Corbeau vous demeurez.»

_Si seulement la jeune Targaryen savait..._ pensa le jeune homme tandis que le fantôme adorable d'Ygrid passait devant ses yeux. Il s'était parjuré à maintes et maintes reprises avec la sauvageonne. Pour infiltrer ceux d'au delà du Mur certes. Mais ça n'avait pas été réellement pénible... Il chassa loin de sa mémoire tous ces événements. Morte Ygrid et morte avec elle les émois de la chair et son reniement. Ayant repris ses esprits il évoqua:

«-La Garde de Nuit se prend part à aucune guerre.

-La Garde de Nuit prévient du danger par delà le Mur.» Rappela avec fermeté la princesse avant de poursuivre:

«-C'est là le seul devoir que je vous demanderai d'accomplir. Les «Marcheurs Blancs» approchent. Avant de défaire les Lannister ou bien les Baratheon il faut anéantir les Autres.» Affirma Daenerys, farouche et d'ajouter:

-«S'ils pénètrent Westeros à quoi bon se battre pour le Trône de Fer? Il n'y aura plus de vie sur les Sept Couronnes.»

Jon opina du chef. Cette gamine s'avérait plus avisée que bon nombre des guerriers qu'il avait croisé lors de son épopée jusqu'à Peyredragon. Sans doute Jorah deviendrait-il fou lorsqu'il apprendrait que Daenerys envisageait de protéger avant tout le Mur. Rien que pour le voir s'étrangler de rage il se réjouissait.

«-Il en temps Jon de regagner vos appartements.» Le renseigna la jolie Khaleesi. D'un signe de tête courtois, le bâtard prit congé de sa dame suivit de son loup.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jon ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, trop chamboulé par les récents événements. Daenerys lui avait avoué à demi-mot qu'ils seraient amenés à réaliser de grandes choses tous les deux. Elle avait parlé de lui comme d'un «homme au coeur de roi.» Cette tournure de phrase le jetait dans le doute le plus prégnant. Serait-il Roi du Nord? Mais si tel était le cas alors Robb devait mourir... ou était mort. Un violent haut le coeur le prit et il se retint de cracher tripes et boyaux. Robb était son frère. Il l'aimait comme tel. Sa mort lui semblait absurde. Aussi absurde que pour Père. Mais Père évoluait désormais dans le monde des esprits.

En rage, le pauvre adolescent vidait consciencieusement une bouteille de vin très sucré. Il espérait que la tête lui tournerait vite. Cette harpie aux cheveux de soleil l'avait envouté. Père l'avait guidé dans un guet-apens et il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Maudite soit cette chienne Targaryen! Que les Anciens Dieux l'engloutissent! Que les Sept fassent de la charpie des restes si ça leur chante!

Mais aussi saoul que soit Jon, il restait un Stark. Et lorsqu'il aperçut la lumière s'allumer dans la chambre de la Khaleesi il se raidit. Il attendait des éclats de voix qui ne se firent pas prier. Ceux de la gamine. Et la voix rauque d'un homme que Jon identifia comme Jorah. Qu'ils s'étripent les deux imbéciles et qu'ils le laissent en paix. Alors que Jon portait de nouveau le vin à ses lèvres, un plat de vermeil brisa les vitraux de la chambre de la jeune fille et s'écrasa à ses pieds. Fantôme retroussa ses babines. Furieux contre les deux interlocuteurs ou contre son maitre nul ne le saurait jamais. Jon grogna et nota pour son loup albinos:

«-Ces sauvages n'ont aucun civisme.»

L'animal hurla à la lune avant de détaler, sans doute pour aller chasser.

Eméché et de mauvaise humeur, Jon décida de rendre à la «princesse» la monnaie de sa pièce. Si elle voulait envoyer de la vaisselle par les fenêtres grand bien lui fasse, mais pas dans la direction où il risquait de se prendre une soupière sur le crâne.

Alors qu'il montait quatre à quatre les escaliers il s'étonna de ne rencontrer aucune résistance. D'habitude une multitude de Dothrakis gardaient les portes de leur «Khaleesi». Et quand ils ne se montraient pas assez zélés, Irri se chargeait de chasser les importuns. Mais ce soir là, personne. Sans doute Daenerys avait elle donné pour ordre de n'être dérangée sous aucun prétexte! Bah, tant pis pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas balancer à tout va sa vaisselle! Alors qu'il allait entrer il entendit:

«-Pure folie! Vous vous condamnez à mort! Et avec vous tous vos hommes! Les Dothrakis ne connaissent pas l'hiver! Ils périront tous!

-Si nous marchons vers le Mur beaucoup mourront certes. Mais si nous n'y allons pas, notre mort est certaine.

-Toute mort est certaine.» Grinça la voix de Jorah. Jon entrebâilla la porte et vit Daenerys affliger une gifle magistrale à son interlocuteur avant de reprendre avec fougue:

«-J'aimerai que la notre soit à moins courte échéance!»

Elle ferma à plusieurs reprises sa main contenant une grimace. Sans doute avait-elle mis toute sa force dans le coup porté.

Jorah se précipita vers elle comme pour la réconforter, elle se déroba. Il se jeta à ses pieds, la supplia:

«-Je ne peux vous laisser vous diriger au Nord. Quitter Peyredragon n'est que pure folie. Surtout sans les Immaculés.

-Si nous demeurons Stannis reviendra avec une armée puissante.

-Le détroit vous protègera.

-Les peuples des Sept Couronnes ne craignent pas la mer. Ils assiègeront la ville.

-Les dragons vous ont sauvé aujourd'hui.» Clama le pauvre chevalier à court d'arguments.

Daenerys le toisa, royale et rappela:

«-Vous m'avez dit autrefois que je possédais quelque chose qu'eux tous n'ont pas. Vous vous souvenez?

-Oui.

-Rappelez moi mon soit-disant avantage.

-Le peuple vous aimera.» Concéda Jorah tout en comprenant qu'il était entrain de perdre la bataille.

Daenerys sembla ravie et afficha une mine conquérante:

«-Si je sauve Westeros des Marcheurs Blancs, si Robb Stark et les Tully rejoignent ma bannière alors Lannister et Baratheon seront isolés et faibles. Hautjardin, ces «tourne- casaque» pourraient rallier ma cause. Le peuple m'aimera moi et non pas eux. Or, sans l'amour du peuple plus de ravitaillement possible. Sans ravitaillements la mort décimera les rangs des armées ennemies. Sans une puissante armée, plus de victoire. Le Trône de Fer m'appartiendra.»

Le Lord ne semblait pas convaincu. Comme Jon. C'était un bon plan mais elle ne prenait pas en compte tous les petits grains de sables qui pourraient enrayer une si merveilleuse machine.

Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à rallier son conseiller à sa cause par des palabres, c'est sous le regard ahuri de Jon depuis sa cachette mais aussi de Jorah que la Khaleesi dégrafa la fibule qui maintenait en place le voile qui masquait sa poitrine ronde. L'adolescent déglutit avec peine face à ce spectacle. Depuis des lunes il n'avait connu de fille mais le feu qui naissait entre ses reins lui signifiait qu'il avait raté quelque chose.. Afin de garder son calme le jeune homme détourna son regard sur Jorah qui s'était statufié. Le pauvre bredouilla:

«-Que faites vous Khaleesi?

-Vous m'aimiez autrefois, n'est ce pas?

-Oui...

-Vous m'aimez toujours. C'est pour ça que vous avez essayé de tuer le bâtard, non? Par jalousie?

-Je...

-Pas de mensonge Ser Jorah...» Le réprimanda t'elle tout en enlevant une autre fibule. Cette fois ci, c'est son buste tout entier qui s'offrait à la vue des deux hommes... Et en transparence ses cuisses fuselées. Vaincu, Lord Mormont ne put que confirmer:

«-Je... je ne voulais pas qu'il... prenne... ma place...»

L'espace d'un instant Jon vit un masque de détermination, de cruauté presque passer sur le visage de la jeune Targaryen. Elle manipulait Jorah. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de ses qualités de meneur d'hommes pour conduire les Dothrakis au combat. Elle susurra à son comparse, câline:

«-Jon Snow est seul dans sa chambre. Et vous, vous êtes là, avec moi. Alors, à votre avis, qui de vous deux demeure mon favori?»

Jorah bondit sur la jolie blonde et l'embrassa avec fougue. Celle ci se laissa faire, mimant la passion. Cependant Jon put constater qu'elle demeurait alerte et qu'avec ses prunelles grandes ouvertes elle menait le jeu de la séduction. Pourtant, pendant un bref instant, le jeune garçon lu toute la détresse et toute l'horreur que Daenerys éprouvait pour elle même. Elle trahissait un ami pour le Trône de Fer.

Lorsque Jorah dû reprendre son souffle elle lui adressa un sourire enjôleur et engageant. Au comble du bonheur le soldat caressa la peau velouté de sa Khaleesi, émerveillé. La jeune fille soupirait bruyamment sous ses doigts, l'invitait à explorer les méandres de son corps. Elle le fit s'allonger sur les dalles de sa chambre et le débarrassa de ses effets. Lorsqu'il fut nu devant elle, elle s'allongea sur lui ce qui arracha à Jorah un soupir extatique. Jon brûlait de plus en plus. Il était confus car les yeux de Daenerys, alors qu'elle subissait les assauts de son amant, s'étaient fixés sur la porte de ses appartements. Comme si elle avait deviné sa présence. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas d'abord pourquoi elle psalmodia:

«_-Mère des Dragons… Trois têtes a le dragon… enfant du typhon… Trois feux te faut allumer… L'un pour la vie, l'un pour la mort, l'un pour l'amour… Trois montures te faut chevaucher… L'une pour le lit, l'une pour l'horreur, l'une pour l'amour… Trois trahisons te faut vivre… L'une pour le sang, l'une pour l'or, l'une pour l'amour…» _

Alors qu'un râle guttural s'échappa de la bouche de Jorah, le bâtard décida qu'il en avait vu assez et détala dans les escaliers, plat de vermeil à la main, complètement dessaoulé.

Une fois à l'abri dans sa chambre Jon chercha à recouvrer ses esprits. Aussi étrange que soit Daenerys elle n'avait pas prononcé ces mots au hasard. La Targaryen «voyait» des choses telle une mystique. Sans doute cherchait elle a accomplir quelque prophétie... Jon avait de nombreux défaut mais il devait convenir qu'il possédait une excellente mémoire. Il chercha à percer le mystère de l'union entre la jeune femme et... Jorah.

«- Elle a d'abord dit «mère des dragons» puis «enfant du typhon». La prophétie parle d'elle... Puis... «trois feux te faut allumer... L'un pour la vie, l'un pour la mort, l'un pour l'amour...».»

Jon en avait déjà vu un cet après-midi. Et sauf avis contraire, il était celui de la mort puisqu'il avait décimé le bataillon de Stannis Baratheon. Il avait appris d'Irri que les dragons étaient nés d'un bucher dressé par Daenerys. Le feu de la vie. Il ne restait donc plus que le feu de l'amour à laisser rougeoyer.

«- Trois montures te faut chevaucher... L'une pour le lit, l'une pour l'or, l'une pour l'amour.»

Cette partie de la prophétie laissait Jon perplexe. Que venait faire un cheval dans un lit? Que... Il n'avait aucune envie de pousser plus avant les fantasmes Dothrakis...

Une heure avait bien passé lorsqu'on frappa chez lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction de découvrir la Khaleesi enveloppée dans une fine tunique en mousseline blanche.

«-Un homme courtois me proposerai d'entrer.» L'informa Daenerys.

«-Oui, pardon... Faites comme chez vous...

-Ca tombe bien, je suis chez moi.» Se moqua la jeune femme blonde tout en refermant la porte. Elle attendit quelque instant avant de le morigéner:

«-Je ne sais pas quelles sont les coutumes de Winterfell mais lorsqu'un couple s'unit je crois qu'il est préférable de déguerpir dès le début plutôt qu'à la fin...»

Jon se statufia avant d'oser un faible:

«-Je... vous m'avez vu...

-Je vous ai senti.» Confirma t'elle avant de s'avancer vers la table où le bâtard avait jeté ses réflexions quand aux paroles prophétiques qu'elle avait énoncées. Elle rit face aux avancées du jeune hommes à propos des «montures» et précisa:

«-Voyez y plus une métaphore de mes amants...»

Jon rougit de confusion. Il osa cependant après un temps de réflexion:

«-Jorah rentre dans quelle catégorie?

-Pour l'or. J'ai besoin de lui pour maintenir à flot mon armée. Il est un excellent trésorier.

-Et le Khal Drogo?» Hasarda le jeune homme. Daenerys sembla lointaine tout d'un coup. Ailleurs. Comme si elle se remémorait ses souvenirs avec son défunt époux.

«-Au début de mon mariage, j'aurais répondu l'or. Car Viserys ne lui avait offert ma main que pour ses hommes et ses richesses. Puis se fut pour le lit... Et enfin je l'ai aimé de toute mon âme. J'ai l'intime conviction qu'il fût «la monture pour l'amour».

-Manque donc le lit...

-Vous proposeriez vous, Lord Snow?» Se moqua t'elle en rejetant ses cheveux dorés en cascade dans son dos.

«-Moi? Bwarf! Vous n'êtes pas mon genre.

-Ah? Parce que vous avez «un genre»? Eclairez ma lanterne?

-Si je vous répondais «toutes celles qui ne sont pas vous», me trouveriez vous désobligeant?

-Très.

-Alors, ma dame, «toutes celles qui ne sont pas vous.».» Fanfaronna le bâtard du Nord qui pour une fois quitta sa mine taciturne. Puis il redevint sombre et récita:

«-La nuit se regroupe, et voici que débute ma garde. Jusqu'à ma mort, je la monterai. Je ne prendrai femme, ne tiendrai terres, n'engendrerai. Je ne porterai de couronne, n'acquerrai de gloire. Je vivrai et mourrai à mon poste. Tel est mon serment, Daenerys Targaryen.

-Terrible serment à dire vrai». Commenta la beauté blonde avec douceur.

Jon n'avait aucune envie de s'appesantir sur La Garde de Nuit et éluda la remarque:

« Trois trahisons te faut vivre… L'une pour le sang, l'une pour l'or, l'une pour l'amour…

-Cela est vrai.» Confirma la jeune fille avant d'énoncer, douloureusement.

«-La première fût celle pour l'or...

-Jorah?

-Exactement.

-La seconde?

-Pour l'amour.

-Vraiment?» S'exclama Jon, étonné. Daenerys se ferma et ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes. Cependant elles ne roulèrent pas sur ses joues malgré son bouleversement. Elle rappela simplement:

«Drogo est mort parce qu'une Maegi n'a put soigner correctement ses blessures. Ou plutôt parce qu'il n'a pas écouté ses conseils avisés. Je lui avais promis la vie lorsque j'étais à son chevet. Pourtant, j'ai dû l'étouffer pour abréger ses souffrances.» Hoqueta t'elle avant de se murer dans le silence.

Le bâtard s'était statufié. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une gamine d'aussi frêle apparence puisse commettre autant de choses. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'avait pas cillé lorsque son frère avait été supplicié. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à tuer l'homme de sa vie pour lui éviter mille tourments. Daenerys Targaryen l'étonnait de plus en plus. Le fascinait même. Alors qu'il allait, un peu gauche, la réconforter, le clairon sonna.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil s'élevait haut dans le ciel lorsque Jon put de nouveau retrouver la maitresse de Peyredragon. De l'autre côté de la rive, une troupe affichant blason écarlate. Le bâtard sentit son sang s'embraser dans ses veines et sans s'en rendre compte il avait dégainé «Glace» et persifla:

«-Des Lannister.»

Daenerys opina du chef et lâcha avec dégout:

«-Un demi-homme s'est présenté aux portes de la ville tout encapuchonné. Il s'est dit de la maison Lannister mais qu'il était de bonne foi. Autant vous dire qu'il croupit dans les geôles de Peyredragon et que bientôt il sera aussi rouge que son vêtement.

-Tyrion est ici?» S'exclama Jon, mi figue mi raisin.

«-Cette chose possède un nom?» Grimaça Daenerys assez dégoutée.

«-Il est le fils de Tywin Lannister, frère de la reine Cersei et de Jaime le Régicide.» Rappela Jon à mi voix. «Autrefois il fut bon envers moi. Presque un ami.» Confessa t'il avec morgue.

«-Les Lannister n'aiment que leur Maison.» Siffla la jeune femme blonde. Se calmant elle reprit, cordiale:

«-Les Lannister ont tué mon père, Aerys. Ils vous ont aussi privé du vôtre. Jamais je ne connus le mien ainsi je ne puis le regretter comme vous Lord Stark. Votre soif de vengeance surpasse la mienne. Je vous offre sa mort. Si vous l'exécutez sur le champ, évidemment...» Précisa la princesse.

Jon n'hésita pas un seul instant:

«-Menez moi auprès du Nain.»

Les oubliettes de Peyredragon empestaient le souffre. Tellement fort que le bâtard dû masquer sa bouche d'un linge humide afin de respirer plus à son aise. Daenerys semblait quand à elle se mouvoir parfaitement dans ce milieu des plus hostile. Elle ouvrit le verrou et c'est avec stupéfaction de Jon reçut dans ses bras une jeune fille qui suffoquait. Celle-ci ouvrit des grands yeux lorsqu'elle releva la tête.

«-Jon?»

Stupéfait, l'adolescent toisa l'inconnue, perplexe. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête, estomaqué. Cette voix... Ces cheveux d'un brun roux... Ces yeux d'un bleu-gris si clair... Non, il n'y avait aucun doute. C'est la voix nouée par l'émotion qu'il parvint à s'écrier:

«-Sansa!»

La jeune fille sauta dans les bras de son demi-frère qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de retrouver. Et lui aussi, il devait en convenir. Ils riaient et pleuraient tout à la fois de s'être retrouvé. Enfin, ils n'étaient plus seuls. Le clan des Stark perdurait. Daenerys les observait, inquiète. Jon demanda furibond:

«-Pourquoi avoir jeté Sansa Stark dans un espace aussi putride? Elle? Ma... soeur?» Osa t'il. La belle Targaryen allait prononcer quelques paroles mais fut coupée par le ton sarcastique d'une voix:

«-Parce que ta chère soeur m'accompagne mon garçon...»

Tyrion sortit de l'ombre et afficha un sourire éclatant au bâtard qu'il avait quitté quelques années auparavant. Jon remarqua sa vilaine cicatrice sur le visage. Le Nain, satisfait de son petit effet, précisa:

«-En qualité d'épouse...»

La nouvelle scia Jon qui observa effaré, tour à tour le Gnome et Sansa. La jeune dame de Winterfell précisa:

«-Joffrey a épousé la fille de Lord Tyrell. Mais comme Cersei et les Lannister ne voulaient pas perdre le moyen de pression que j'étais, sans oublier mon héritage des terres du Nord, j'ai dû épouser Tyrion...

-Joffrey entre-temps est mort. Nous sommes en fuite, tout Port Réal nous croit les commanditaires de son assassinat. Ta soeur parce que mon sadique de neveu avait fait décapiter Lord Eddard. Moi parce qu'il m'avait préféré mon père en tant que Main.»

Daenerys cherchait à comprendre la situation, dénouer le vrai du faux... Lorsqu'elle saisit, elle demanda donc:

«-Vous n'avez de Lannister que la bannière et le nom?»

L'oeil de Tyrion flamboya:

«Exactement. Avec en plus le double de leur plan d'attaque de Peyredragon.

-Pourquoi les Lannister marcheraient-ils sur Peyredragon?» S'insurgea la Khaleesi en sortant un poignard de sa ceinture, l'appliquant sous la gorge du nain avec une rapidité extraordinaire. Celui ci cependant demeura calme.

«-Ils cherchent un Baratheon. Quelle sera leur surprise en découvrant une Targaryen. Cessez ma chère ces enfantillages. Vous apprendrez qu'il ne sort rien de bon de l'orgueil et des préjugés.»

oOoOoOoOoOo


	5. Chapitre 4: Le Lion

_**Amis lecteurs BONJOUR! **__Voici (ENFIN) le chapitre 4 (et il est LONG!). _

_C'est la première que je réalise sur ce fandom, soyez indulgents !_

_**Fandom: **__  
Game of Thrones (Le Trône de Fer)_

_**Résumé:  
**__Il y en a qui disent que le monde finira en feu, il y en a qui disent en glace. Westeros est sur le déclin. Westeros se meurt. Baratheon, Stark, Lannister se font la guerre. Le temps est venu pour les Targaryen de l'ancienne Valyria... A qui reviendra le Trône de Fer?_

_**Disclaimer:  
**__L'univers de GoT appartient à son auteur, George R.R Martin. _  
_Je prends en comptes les 2 premiers tomes de l'Intégrale et une bonne moitié du 3eme..._

_**Random:**__**  
K+**__. __Des éléments __**MA **__à venir._

_Bonne lecture et... reviews?_

* * *

**Chapitre n°4: Le lion**

_Tyrion_

Le nain observait, paisible, son épouse embrasser son frère. Elle riait et pleurait tout à la fois. Jamais il n'avait vu Sansa aussi... vivante depuis qu'elle avait découvert qui était Joffrey. Longtemps Tyrion avait éprouvé pour elle une tendre affection. Belle elle l'était, et douce et écervelée comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge. Sansa rêvait de princes, de royaume, d'amour courtois, de chevalerie et de tournois... Et qui pouvait l'en blâmer, on farcissait la tête des petites filles de toutes ces fadaises dès leur plus jeune âge. Comme elle avait dû déchanter en arrivant à Port Réal! Il en était «absent», retenu en otage par Catelyn Stark aux Eryiés où il avait failli perdre la vie. Malgré cette mésaventure passagère, il louait les dieux de n'avoir pu voir se briser les rêves d'une aussi innocente enfant. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Seul un être aussi dérangé que Joffrey ou aussi inquiet et coupable que Cersei avait pu sacrifier l'enfance pour raison d'état. Lorsque Ned Stark, son père chéri, avait été décapité juste devant ses yeux, la petite n'avait pas encore fleûri.

Pour avoir ordonné au bourreau d'étêté le Seigneur du Nord, Tyrion avait détesté son neveu. Et encore plus sa soeur pour n'avoir rien fait. Longtemps il n'avait cru que les enfants incestueux puissent naitre fous mais Joffrey «Baratheon» lui avait souligné sa monstrueuse erreur. Joffrey devait périr pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Et les Sept avaient entendu ses prières.

Le jeune Jon Snow aussi irradiait. Plus grand que dans les souvenirs du nain, terriblement changé. Une moitié de son visage était striée de fines cicatrises encore roses. Loin de le défigurer, elles paraissaient telles des rides sur un visage vieilli trop jeune. Le garçon s'était épaissi aussi et Tyrion songea que l'adolescent avait une bien fière allure. Sans doute Sansa devait penser de même tandis qu'elle le dévorait des yeux.

«_A Winterfell ces deux là se côtoyaient à peine»_ se souvint le Lutin, moqueur. Cependant, le deuil, la guerre, tout les réunissait désormais. Ils étaient les derniers enfants de la maison Stark en vie. Mort Bran et mort Rickon. Morte Arya. Et mort Robb. Tous morts. Tyrion gratta son moignon de nez et poussa un vague soupir. Qu'il lui paraissait loin le temps du voyage royal afin de demander à Ned Stark de devenir la Main. Loin, trop loin les rires des gamins à Winterfell et l'insouciance de la paix. Il regrettait ce temps béni que nul n'avait su apprécier à sa juste valeur. Dix-sept années qui avaient filées comme l'eau. Souvent Sansa et lui s'abîmaient dans leurs souvenirs, seuls instants de bonheur dans ce monde incertain.

Voir réapparaitre Jon lui ôtait un terrible poids. Il se rendait tant bien que mal au Nord pour prendre possession des ruines de Winterfell qui lui échouait par son mariage avec Sansa, devenue la seule héritière du lieu puisque tous ses «frères» avaient péri. Le bâtard vivant, la donne changeait. Le Nord ne périrait pas et ne serait pas noyé par les Lions d'or et vermeil. Et cela l'arrangeait grandement. Après tout, il n'était pas n'importe quel Lannister et s'il fallait mourir, autant que cela fût pour un crime qu'il avait réellement commis.

Cersei avait lancé à ses trousses des Manteaux Blancs de la Garde Royale pour avoir empoisonné Joffrey. Infamie! S'il avait eu le cran de tuer son sang, il ne s'en serait guère privé plus tôt. Cela aurait évité bien des morts vaines... Mais Cersei le voulait trépassé ainsi que Sansa Stark. Même s'il n'avait pas choisi son épouse, les dieux la lui avait remise pour le meilleur, pour le pire. Il était de son devoir de la protéger. Le Nain n'était plus seul en lice. Et jamais il ne permettrait à sa soeur ainée de blesser l'oisillon qu'il avait apprivoisé et appris à aimer. Il se rendait au Nord pour tenir la place ou le compte des Lannister, sa «famille» qui toujours l'avait traité en sous-homme, en moins que rien et en incapable. Il s'était habitué à son statut et en tirait une sorte d'orgueil. Mais la coupe était pleine. Au Stark le Nord et qu'ils aillent tous en enfer!

«- Jon! Si tu savais! Je... On disait à Port Réal... oh c'était si terrible...» Hoqueta Sansa, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

Tyrion effleura la robe de sa femme du bout des doigts. Elle tressaillit l'espace d'un instant avant de couler sur lui un regard presque doux. Ils avaient mis du temps à se comprendre, tous les deux. A se tolérer même. Et si la passion n'était pas née dans leur mariage, tout du moins existait entre eux une franche amitié et une estime incomparable. Ils étaient partenaires, à la vie à la mort.

Le Lutin devait en convenir: sa femme n'était plus l'oiselle écervelée qu'on s'amusait à dépeindre. Encore moins une inconstante. Elle avait survécu toutes ces années. Bien d'autres ne pouvaient s'en gausser. Sansa était devenue aussi dure que le roc de Winterfell. Si d'apparence elle appartenait à la Maison Tully, si à l'adolescence elle s'apparentait à la Maison du Conflant, sa floraison lui avait révélé le caractère des Stark. Intransigeante, honorable, futée. Sansa était ainsi. Et Tyrion Lannister s'était souvent pris à poser sur elle un regard aimant.

Celle qu'il surveillait étroitement du coin de l'oeil possédait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et des yeux violets. Il était longtemps resté extatique devant cette adolescente sortie tout droit de ses souvenirs mais il devait bien s'avouer la criante vérité: les rumeurs à propos de la survie de Daenerys Targaryen, dont tous se gaussaient à Port-Réal étaient belles et bien fondées. Le Lutin détaillait les courbes charmantes de la dernière héritière de la Maison au dragon tricéphale. Laissant à sa femme le loisir et la joie de retrouver son bâtard de frère, il se racla la gorge afin d'entamer la discussion avec la jolie blonde qui ne semblait guère décidée à les relâcher:

«-Ainsi vous êtes de retour en terre de Peyredragon, Daenerys du Typhon...

-Il semblerait en effet.» Lâcha la jeune adolescente, peu amène.

Ce n'était pas ce qui allait effaroucher un Lannister. Surtout Tyrion.

«- Et vous comptez vous terrer ici longtemps?

-Je ne me terre pas. Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne suis pas faible.» Cracha t'elle.

Le Lutin haussa un sourcil, amusé par la fougue de cette enfant.

«-Vous devriez. C'est un excellent moyen de survivre.

-La faiblesse?

-Non. La peur. Je pense que Jon Snow pourrait vous en parler. Ainsi que mon épouse. Et moi même. La peur permet de rester en vie.

-Elle annihile la pensée.» Affirma Daenerys, butée.

«-Elle est la différence entre le courage et la témérité.» Nuança le nain. La jolie blonde se ferma avant de reprendre:

«-On n'insulte pas une reine dans son royaume.

-Je ne vous insultais pas, Daenerys Targaryen. Je vous instruisais. Sansa, ma douce, si l'homme dans l'ombre de Jon continue de vous lorgner de la sorte, tuez le, m'en est avis...» Enonça t'il avant de se retourner vers la jeune Mère des Dragons. «Voyez la différence? Là, c'était une menace.»

Jon Snow avait dû sentir se tendre la situation car délaissant ses retrouvailles avec sa cadette, il préféra intervenir en faveur de son beau frère:

«-Je réponds d'eux, _Khaleesi_.» Se força t'il à dire en s'approchant d'elle à la toucher. Tyrion fronça les sourcils, intéressé. Son beau-frère tenait tête à une bien charmante et vénéneuse dame. Etait-ce pour cela que sa personne trahissait sa fébrilité? Et pourquoi la jolie blonde le toisait-elle avec tant de désinvolture et d'intérêt? Alors que Jon se trouvait assez près d'elle pour que leurs souffles se mélangent, Daenerys recula brusquement. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard réfrigérant:

«-D'eux? Un Lannister demeure un Lannister. Ils appartiennent à la maison ennemie des Stark. A celle qui a tué votre père!»

Jon s'électrisa un instant:

«-Je vous rappelle que Sansa est de mon sang. Stark. Jamais elle ne ferait quelque chose contre notre famille.

-Elle en a épousé un ennemi mortel». Intervint Daenerys, perfide.

«-Je connais Tyrion. Il n'est pas ce que l'on croit.

-Vraiment?» Glapit la jeune Targaryen à l'unisson avec le principal intéressé.

Le bâtard poursuivit sur sa lancée:

«-Monseigneur, lorsque nous voyageâmes au Mur vous fûtes mon compagnon de route. Impossible, râleur, lubrique et ironique mais juste. Il fût le seul Lannister qui me sembla intègre malgré la difformité de son être.»

Le Lutin apprécia la harangue de son «beau frère». Il appréciait qu'on reconnaisse ses travers comme ses qualités à leur juste mesure.

Daenerys fléchit:

«Bien. Mais qui se portera garant de toute leur maisonnée, de leurs hommes?

-Moi.» Assura Tyrion.

L'héritière Targaryen ne put se retenir de s'esclaffer. Le nain décida de ne pas s'appesantir sur cet affront mais ce n'était pas du gout de Sansa.

«-Mon époux vous amuse, Madame?» Cracha t'elle avec humeur.

Le bâtard du Nord nota que sa soeur avait hérité de l'aura de Catelyn Tully. Jamais une autre personne avant elle n'avait eu le don de l'impressionner autant. Sansa avait grandi, Sansa était devenue femme et Sansa était... incroyable. Sans doute en raison des épreuves qu'elle avait traversé à Port-Réal. Même Daenerys perdit de sa superbe.

«-Les Lannister sont des traitres. Peut-être pas votre époux mais il y a parmi vos gens des individus bien trop blonds et aux yeux bien trop verts pour ne pas être de cette maison.» Rappela la princesse Targaryen.

Sansa hocha la tête et ses traits s'étaient durcis. Elle rappela:

«-Les Lannister paient toujours leurs dettes. Nous sommes vos obligés. Rien ne se produira contre vous tant que nous vivrons.

-Et quelle était leur dettes pour qu'ils assassinent un roi?» Ragea Daenerys.

Pourquoi cette hargne contre Sansa et Tyrion? Le Lutin ne saisissait pas. Jon semblait lui aussi désemparé. Mais la blonde semblait fulminer à chaque fois que la rouquine se serrait contre l'épaule de son frère. L'héritière Targaryen serait-elle jalouse de cet amour fraternel que les deux se portaient? Tyrion le croyait inconcevable. Nul n'ignorait qu'elle avait vécu une passion dévorante pour le Khal Drogo... qui ne ressemblait en rien avec le pauvre Jon Snow... Pourtant... Non, c'était folie que de le croire... Sans doute se rappelait-elle de sa relation avec Viserys en les observant...

La fureur de la maitresse de Peyredragon ne frappa guère la jeune Stark. Perfide elle souligna:

«-Aerys le Fol voulait faire rôtir tout Port-Réal. Des milliers d'innocents auraient péri en raison de la folie d'un seul homme. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Jaime Lannister s'est peut être parjuré. Mais paradoxalement c'est là où il a été le plus honorable de toute sa vie.»

La voix de Sansa resta en suspend, ses paroles marquant les esprits. Elle reprit après un long silence:

«-Mon époux est peut être Lannister et vous craignez sa maison. Je comprends. Ils ont tué votre père. Comme le mien. Mais je suis Stark.

-Votre père aida l'Usurpateur...» Siffla l'adorable blonde.

«-Mon père servit un ami. Il en est mort de loyauté.» Glapit Sansa. Jon lui aussi s'était tendu face à l'allégation de Daenerys. Main sur le pommeau de «Glace», les yeux brillants de fureur, elle ne devait la vie sauve qu'à son sang royal. Voyant qu'elle perdait la face et la partie, la jeune Khaleesi se mordit la langue. La jolie rousse s'engouffra dans la faille:

«-Ma maison est une maison d'honneur et de respect de la parole donnée. Mon frère répond de mon époux et de ma personne. Je réponds des hommes de mon époux. Je vous donne ma parole de Stark.»

La jolie rousse triomphait. Jon encouragea Daenerys d'un regard implorant mais la main toujours sur la garde de «Glace» au cas où elle refuserai qu'on leur donne asile.

«-Soyez à Peyredragon la bienvenue, Lady Lannister» murmura à contre-coeur la Khaleesi avant de s'effacer. Sans plus s'appesantir, Sansa emboita le pas à son frère bâtard suivit de son petit époux.

Jon les logea dans le minuscule appartement qui lui était échu. Les dothrakis s'étaient montré cordiaux sans outre mesure. Sans doute que leur Khaleesi ne les y avait que peu encouragé. Tyrion les dénombrait et sa mine devenait à chaque instant plus sombre et plus inquiète. Sansa quant à elle gardait le silence. C'est le nain qui prit en premier la parole:

«- Croit-elle pouvoir prendre Westeros avec aussi peu d'hommes?

-Elle possède trois dragons.» Enonça platement Jon.

Les prunelles de sa soeur et de son beau frère s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes. A l'unissons ils glapirent:

«Trois dragons?

-Oui. De mes yeux je les ai vu. Encore enfants mais bientôt nubiles. Dressés et montés elle sera invincible.

-Par les Sept...» murmura Tyrion, estomaqué avant de se reprendre:

«-Nul ne sait quand ils atteindront leur maturité. Dans un mois, dans un an, dans un siècle? La guerre ne se gagne qu'avec des certitudes.

-Je suis d'accord avec mon époux..» Renchérit le Sansa, sa surprise passée. «Dragons ou pas, la Targaryen a de nombreux ennemis. Stannis, Tommen...

-Tommen n'est qu'un enfant...» Nuança Jon.

«-Cersei est la régente.» Grinça Tyrion.

Pendant un instant un ange passa. Tous repensaient aux méfaits que la reine avait proférés à leur encontre. Et tous trouvèrent maintes et maintes raisons de la haïr. C'est le bâtard qui reprit la parole:

«- Et qu'en est-il du Nord?

-Je suis le Nord.» Trancha Sansa. «Ou plutôt maintenant que tu es là, nous sommes le Nord. A qui penses-tu, mon frère, que nous devrions prêter allégeance?

-Ton époux n'a t'il pas son mot à dire?» Darda le bâtard Snow en se tournant vers Tyrion.

Celui ci haussa les épaules content de son petit effet:

«-Sansa est le Nord. Personne d'autre qu'un Stark ne peut tenir le Septentrion. J'accepte de me placer dans son ombre et qu'elle fasse ses propres choix... Il se trouve que j'apprécie assez la vie pour mettre un mouchoir sur mon honneur et mes prérogatives d'époux, au grand dam de mon cher père... qui recracherait sur le champ par les naseaux son pâté de volaille s'il m'entendait.»

Il s'esclaffa doucement, à l'unisson avec Sansa.

-Tyrion me délivre d'avisés conseils. Nous ne sommes qu'un seul ordre proféré par deux voix.» compléta la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme considéra ceux qui désormais formaient sa seule famille. Tous des éclopés de la vie. Mais solides. Ils avaient survécus. Il fallait vivre pour que les morts ne l'aient pas été en vain. Prudent, Jon rappela:

«-J'ai passé de longs mois au Nord du Mur. Je suis ignorant des tractations de pouvoir...»

La jeune Sansa se tourna vers son époux qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Il avait été La Main. Il pouvait informer le bâtard.

«-Stannis Baratheon a perdu la Bataille de la Néra. Son dieu rouge n'a pu le protéger. Et si vous l'avez attaqué avec des dragons, l'hégémonie de sa prêtresse, Mélisandre, risque d'en pâtir ainsi que R'hollor. Theon Greyjoy n'est plus un ennemi sérieux. La maison Stark n'a plus d'autre héritier que vous deux et tombe par mariage dans l'escarcelle des Lannister...»

Même s'il avait compris la situation de sa famille, Jon ne pu retenir un gémissement. Qu'il lui paraissait loin le temps où ils vivaient tous ensembles, paisibles et heureux à Winterfell. C'était aussi lointain qu'une autre vie dans ses souvenirs... Il s'entendit demander:

«-Qu'est-il arrivé à Robb? Et à Arya?»

De tous ses frères et soeurs ils étaient les deux dont il avait toujours été le plus proche. Robb, son frère presque jumeau et Arya, la petite fille qui aurait dû naitre garçon, incomprise du reste des hommes. Il lui avait offert «Aiguille» afin qu'elle puisse se protéger à Port-Réal... visiblement en vain.

Sansa s'approcha de son frère et l'invita à s'assoir. Jon ne se fit pas prier.

«-Robb avait épousé une Ouestrelin alors qu'il était promis à une Frey... Lord Frey a vengé l'affront en assassinant Robb, l'ayant par stratagème invité pour les épousailles de notre oncle Edmure avec une autre de ses filles.

-Il... un hôte? Comment...

-L'oeuvre de mon «cher» père...» enchaina Tyrion, ironique et placide.

Jon ne pouvait cacher son épouvante. Si même une maison aussi faiblarde que les Frey se soulevait contre ses puissants suzerains Tully et Stark alors s'en était fini de ce royaume. Tyrion reprit la parole:

«-Nous ne sommes pas certains pour Arya. Mais depuis la décapitation de Lord Stark, elle n'a pas reparu. Des rumeurs la disaient à Harrenhall puis à Vivesaigues. Même à Winterfell ou encore embrigadée par le Limier...

-Trop d'histoires pour qu'elles soient vraies...» Dût convenir Jon.

Sansa soupira et ravala ses larmes avant de reprendre la parole:

«La Ouestrelin a accouché d'un garçon cependant... mais nul ne sait si le père est bien Robb...

-Pourquoi?

-On dit que la reine du Nord a eu des moeurs... légère...» Précisa le Lutin.

-Oh... Alors... Echoue à Sansa Winterfell, même si le château reste en ruine depuis l'attaque des Fers-né de Theon.» Conclut le bâtard du Nord.

Tyrion le reprit, ravi:

«-C'est là ou tu te trompes, Jon Snow... C'est là que tu m'offres le meilleur des plats!

-Lequel messire?

-La vengeance. Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes.» Rappela avec morgue le Lutin. Devant l'air effaré du jeune homme, sa soeur précisa:

«-Avant de mourir, Robb t'a désigné comme son héritier. Ou comme régent s'il lui advenait un fils de sa femme mais qu'il périt. Nous sommes dans ce cas de figure Jon. Tu es le Seigneur de Winterfell... pour le moment.»

La nouvelle laissa Jon pantelant. Estomaqué. Effaré. Perdu. A son flanc battait «Glace», l'épée d'acier Valyrien de la maison Stark. Et maintenant il devenait Lord du Nord. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait jamais oser espérer. Lui, «Snow» à la tête de la Maison du Septentrion, aux Marches de Westeros, dernier bastion face aux sauvageons... Cette pensée le fit s'hérisser:

«-Je suis membre de la Garde de Nuit.» Martela t'il.

-«J'ai prononcé mes voeux devant les dieux. Jamais je ne prendrai femme. Jamais ne n'aurai à régenter une terre.

-Tu n'es plus à la Garde mon garçon...» Affirma Tyrion.

Jon s'affaissa un peu plus. Chaque nouvelle intervention du nain l'emmenait de mal en pis. Il n'avait pas déserté. C'est Mimain qui le lui avait ordonné... mais Mimain était mort et personne ne pouvait confirmer ses explications...

«Je n'ai pas déserté...» Bredouilla t'il pourtant.

«- Je le sais.

-Les sauvageons viennent. Les sauvageons sont passés au Sud du Mur. Mance les a tous réunis. Je...»

L'image fugace d'Ygrid passa devant lui. Un instant il se souvint de la douceur de sa peau, de l'embrasement de son corps lors de leurs éteintes...

«-Le Nord doit tenir.» Fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler. Déterminé.

Tyrion l'observait de ses yeux vairons et ne put s'empêcher de faire un parallèle entre le bâtard et le père. Décidément, il était le gamin de Winterfell qui ressemblait le plus à feu Ned Stark. Et Ned Stark était parvenu à réaliser des miracles. Si seulement son dernier fils encore en vie pouvait faire de même. Sansa racla sa gorge et Tyrion énonça paisible:

«-Si le Nord doit tenir, alors autant se lier avec ceux qui n'ont pas encore trahi. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une telle engeance pût voir le jour... Le Loup et le Dragon...

-Non. Le Lion et le Dragon...» Murmura Sansa, rieuse.

Le Lutin dû convenir que cette félonie lui plaisait. Il n'y avait rien de plus doux que de filouter ses ennemis qui se croyaient à l'abri en raison d'un sang partagé. Il se sentait bien plus proche depuis quelque temps des Stark que de sa propre maison. Son seul regret était pour Jaime, son frère ainé qui toujours s'était montré protecteur envers lui. Ils burent un peu d'hydromel et se remémorèrent le passé et les journées de l'été. Puis, Sansa demanda à avoir un peu d'intimité pour se baigner et recouvrir l'éclat d'une dame de son rang. Jon et Tyrion s'effacèrent. Scrutés par Ser Jorah Mormont, ils déambulaient sur les remparts de Peyredragon.

«-Tout à l'heure vous disiez épouser notre cause car vous aviez une dette à payer, Monseigneur. Puis-je connaitre laquelle?» Demanda le bâtard du Nord tout en observant l'horizon. Le Lutin émit un léger ricanement avant de répondre:

«-Je suis peut être un demi-homme mais je n'ai pas un demi-cerveau, Lord Snow... Tu ne me croies pas allié à ta cause malgré tout.

-Comme le soulignait Daenerys Targaryen, vous êtes un Lannister...

-Dois-je rugir pour te prouver que je suis un bien piètre Lion?» Se moqua Tyrion. «J'ai une trop petite caisse de résonance pour sortir plus qu'un miaulement.

-Vous êtes loin d'être un imbécile. Qui me dit que vous ne me flouez pas?

-Je vais te faire une confidence, Snow...

-Allez y.

-J'ai fait tourne casaque le jour où j'ai dû épouser Sansa.»

Cette fois ci Jon n'en revenait pas. Le Lutin avouait que c'était pour sa soeur qu'il reniait sa maison. Sidérant. Tyrion se remémora les tractations autour de son mariage:

«-Lord Tywin me voulait Sansa pour que le Nord tombe entre nos mains. Sauf que Sansa était promise en secret à un Tyrell dont elle s'était éprise même sans l'avoir vu. Elle était belle dans son manteau de promise et encore plus splendide lorsque je lui remis son manteau d'épousée. Malgré les humiliations ta soeur est toujours restée digne. Notre mariage fut la dernière. Et je me promis que jamais plus elle n'en subirait.

-J'ai appris que vous avez toujours été bon pour elle.» Murmura Jon.

«- J'ai d'abord vu en elle un futur membre de ma famille lors qu'elle était la promise de Joffrey. Puis une pauvre âme malmenée, un otage dont il fallait faciliter la vie. Ensuite, je voulais en elle Winterfell. Et maintenant, je la veux seulement elle.

-De qui cherchez vous à vous venger?

-De Cersei et de mon père. C'est à cause de l'inaction de ma soeur lors de l'assassinat de Ned Stark que les Sept Couronnes sont à feu et à sang. Mon père m'a forcé à plonger dans le malheur la seule femme que je veux heureuse. Il m'a toujours détesté moi. Winterfell et cette guerre me permettent «d'honorer» à ma manière mon nom. Je paierai la dette que j'ai envers eux.»

Sur ce, le Lutin pris congé tandis que Fantôme feulait en direction de Jorah.

Tyrion recouvra sa femme dans la chambre que leur avait légué Jon Snow. Sa Sansa. Depuis la mort de Joffrey ils s'étaient rapprochés. Unis. Peut être même commençaient ils à s'aimer à leur manière.

«-Qu'y a t'il, Seigneur mon époux?» Demanda la jolie rousse tandis que son mari la détaillait des yeux. Il sourit:

«-Je repensais à tout ce que nous avons traversé. A la répulsion que je t'inspirai. A la crainte aussi que tu masquais à grand peine lorsque que je rentrais.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu n'étais... pas... celui que j'attendais.

-Je ressemble plus à un prince charmant miniature qu'on aurait fracassé contre un mur et rafistolé à la hâte, je te l'accorde. Mais c'est de là que me vient mon charme légendaire...

-Oh, oui, légendaire...» Railla doucement la jeune fille tandis que son époux partait dans un grand rire. Sansa s'assit à côté de lui et caressa ses cheveux dorés.

Longtemps tout en ce Lutin l'avait révulsé. Malgré ses attentions à son égard, il demeurait un monstre à ses yeux. Elle n'avait consenti à l'épouser que parce qu'il lui apparaissait comme un moindre mal. Jamais il n'avait accepté qu'on la frappe. Et une fois, il l'avait sans doute sauvée de la mort, après le coup d'éclat de Joffrey suite à sa déroute du «Bois aux Murmures». Mais quelque chose avait changé depuis les noces. Il ne lui avait pas pris sa virginité ce soir là. Il avait attendu... attendu longtemps. Et finalement la jeune fille lui avait cédé peu après qu'on leur ait annoncé le trépas du tyrannique roi. Un moment d'égarement et de joie pure. Il l'avait faite femme et Tyrion avait tout mis en oeuvre pour qu'elle aime ça.

Sansa appréciait, à sa grande surprise, leur vie de bohème depuis leur fuite de Port Réal. Elle avait découvert en son époux un allié, un confident. Certes, jamais elle ne nourrirait pour lui de passion comme dans les chansons, mais existait-elle seulement?

«-Avec Jon, l'espoir renait...» Soupira t'elle.

«-Je t'avais bien dit de le garder au fond de toi. C'est un feu qu'on réveille malgré tout.

-Malgré les douleurs du passé, il est vrai. Nous sommes un jour comme tous les autres et pourtant je me sens moins lourde... apaisée...»

Tyrion déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son épouse l'espace d'un instant fugace et s'émerveilla encore de leur douceur. Voyant que la jeune fille ne le refusait pas, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec plus de fougue. Lorsqu'il brisa leur étreinte, Sansa semblait peinée.

«-Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu, ma dame?

-Non... bien sûr que non... je... je me rends compte que je te fis longtemps payer ma déception... je... tu aurais mérité une femme qui t'aime avec déraison. Je ne puis pas t'offrir ces grandes passions qui dévastent tout sur leur passage et embrasent les coeurs...» Nota la jeune fille, morose.

Tyrion la serra contre son torse et murmura à son oreille:

-«Sansa, saches ceci: je n'attendais que toi. Je n'espérais que toi. J'ai marché seul bien longtemps. Je reviens de loin. Le monde était grand, long fut le chemin qui me menât à toi. Mais je n'attendais que toi. Nulle autre que toi. J'attendais ta voix, tes soupirs. Je l'ignorai simplement.»

Il dénoua la coiffure compliquée de Sansa avec délectation. Elle soupira, caressa du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui défigurait son visage et sourit.

«-Je crois que moi aussi...»

Le Lutin sortit de sa chambre à point du jour, laissant Sansa nue et épanouie, souriant aux Sept. Tyrion explosait de joie d'avoir fait le bonheur de sa femme et d'en avoir éprouvé avec elle. Si leur mariage n'était le fruit que d'une tractation sordide au moins s'étaient ils accommodés de leur sort. A tel point que la jolie Stark lui rendait moins cruelle sa séparation avec Shae. En dessous du balcon d'où il jouissait de l'aube il entendit le cliquetis d'un homme en armure. Jon patrouillait paisiblement sur la tour de guet non loin de son ancienne chambre. Tyrion perçut un froissement d'étoffe et songea que Daenerys Targaryen devait se joindre à son nouvel allié. Allié qui la salua bien fraichement. Le Lutin tendit l'oreille. Ce fut elle qui brisa la glace:

«-Comment s'est passée cette réunions familiale?

-Apprenez que Winterfell rejoindra vos forces quand l'ultime bataille débutera. J'ai fait envoyer des corbeaux aux quatre coins de Westeros, révélant que je suis toujours en vie et tuteur de l'héritier de mon frère, Robb. Etant membre de la Garde de Nuit je ne peux diriger des terres... Sansa oui. Mais seulement Sansa.

-Ce tour de passe-passe spolie les Lannister de leurs prétentions sur le Nord. Le Lutin n'a pas fait d'histoires?» S'inquiéta Daenerys.

Jon fut aussi tranchant que sa lame:

«-Vous devriez faire confiance à ceux qui vous entourent. C'est ce qui a couté sa vie à votre père.»

Un silence entre eux. Le bâtard se demanda sans doute s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Oh et puis tant pis! Autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il se planta devant la Khaleesi et posa sa paume sur le mur derrière elle. Ainsi, elle était piégée et offerte, elle n'aurait d'autre choix de que l'écouter:

«-Tyrion Lannister, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre aime ma soeur. Et je crois qu'elle s'est habituée à son époux. Sans oublier que le Lutin a d'autres motivations pour accepter de se faire spolier du Nord. J'ai envoyé des lettres à nos bannerets. Je les engage a convoquer l'host. Dans quelques lunes nous serons prêts. Les Stark aux côtés des Targaryen.»

Le Lutin allait s'arracher le cou pour pouvoir continuer de les espionner. Les deux jeunes gens étaient presque front contre front. Leurs respirations devenaient plus erratiques, le ton baissait, devenait presque enjôleur. Puis Daenerys revint à la réalité:

«-Comment puis-je avoir confiance en eux?

-Avez vous confiance en moi?» Demanda le bâtard.

Tyrion se frotta les mains, satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Un moment de flottement entre les deux jeunes gens le fit se pencher au dessus de son balcon avec parcimonie. Il s'amusa de la proximité de Jon et du regard perdu qu'il glissait sur Daenerys Targaryen. Sans doute la douce princesse révélait à son corps de soldat toute sa virilité chose troublante pour un garçon inexpérimenté et privé par ses voeux du plaisir charnel. Le désir ou la raison, qui allait l'emporter? Le nain trouvait cette dualité fort délectable à observer... Mais ce qui l'enthousiasmait encore plus c'était ce léger rouge sur les joues de Daenerys. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne se soit pas trompé? Que la Mère de Dragons, dont le père vantait la pureté de son sang se soit entichée d'un bâtard du Nord? Et alors, que devenait ce cher Ser Jorah que Varys lui avait dépeint comme un amant éperdu de la reine dragon? Avec qui était-elle sincère? Qui manipulait-elle?

Tyrion Lannister avait toujours adoré les intrigues de cour. Et celle-ci lui parût encore plus savoureuse que les précédentes...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Trois longs mois s'étaient égrenés à Peyredragon. L'automne touchait à sa fin et de plus en plus souvent le souffle glacé de l'hiver frappait aux portes. Les gens de Cersei continuaient de mettre à sac les Sept Couronnes cherchant en vain le Lutin et son épouse. Personne ne songeait plus à Peyredragon. Les Immaculés que Daenerys Targaryen avait laissé dans les cités libres débarquaient sans interruption et c'était comme si la mer vomissait chaque jour des milliers de mercenaires. Stannis Baratheon semblait tenter de rejoindre le Nord sans que nul ne sache pourquoi. Les hommes se lassaient de cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas. Tommen régnait de façon à peu près juste. Les dragons grandissaient. Les combats s'enlisaient. Et tous attendaient le moment opportun pour frapper.

Dans la salle seigneuriale de Peyredragon Daenerys écoutait la voix pure de Sansa Stark. La jolie rousse laissait s'épanouir ses rondeurs de femme enceinte et s'enchantait à chaque nouvelle découverte de son état. Sa grossesse l'avait rapprochée de la Khaleesi. Un soir, la jeune Mère des Dragons avait confié à ses hôtes:

«-Un jour une prophétesse m'énonça ceci: jamais je ne pourrai porter d'enfants vivants. Voir une vie grandir en vous, Sansa, m'émerveille plus que je ne saurais le dire.»

Tyrion irradiait lui aussi de joie même si parfois le taraudait une question: l'enfant serait-il saint ou aurait-il la même difformité que lui? Il priait les Sept et les Anciens Dieux que se ne fut pas le cas.

Ce jour là donc, Sansa chantait, Daenerys écoutait, Jorah patrouillait, Jon et Tyrion jouaient aux dés. La vie s'écoulait, monotone. Le nain commençait même à trouver le temps bien trop long. Il avait espéré palpiter avec des face à face bouillants entre la dernière Targaryen et du bâtard du Nord mais rien n'y faisait. Aucun ne consentait à fléchir. Daenerys paraissait intouchable désormais. Jorah n'avait plus d'entretient privé avec elle et Tyrion savait de source sûre qu'elle ne monnayait plus ses charmes auprès de son capitaine. Pour autant, Jon, dont il était devenu le confident, ne trahissait jamais les feux qui le dévoraient. Oui, Tyrion s'ennuyait ferme.

Lorsque Sansa reprit son souffle, la Khaleesi demanda au nain:

«-Ser Jorah me dit que vous surveillez de près mes dragons, Lutin . Pourquoi?»

Pris au dépourvu, Tyrion ne put mentir:

«-Parce qu'ils me fascinent.»

Jon se souvint là d'une conversation entre eux, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le Mur et lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

«-Poursuivez..» L'encouragea la jeune femme blonde.

Le pauvre nain s'était empourpré. C'était son secret. Jamais vraiment il n'en avait parlé, comme si c'était une honte que d'aimer les dragons... Acculé il ne put que répondre:

«-Enfant je rêvais de chevaucher un dragon. J'ai même à maintes et maintes fois songé que ça pourrait être le cas. Mais toujours on me répétait que les dragons étaient morts. Aujourd'hui vous prouvez que les Mestres avaient tord...

-Vous aimez les dragons pour leur puissance?

-Non. Parce qu'ils sont des individus à part. Il sont craints mais surtout honnis. Comme les individus de mon espèce en sorte. Quoique les dragons sont plus engageant que nous autres nains...» coassa Tyrion.

Daenerys sourit, amusée de ce trait d'esprit. Encouragé, le Lutin poursuivit:

«-Je lisais tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur eux. J'apprenais car je me rêvais dompteur de dragons.

-Que connaissez vous d'eux?» S'enquit la Mère des Dragons, cette fois ci intéressée.

En effectuant une courbette ridicule comme il en avait le don, Tyrion lança:

«-Je sais les nourrir, les soigner, les dresser. En tout cas si ces livres n'étaient pas bourrés de mensonges et d'histoires à dormir debout comme dans la plupart.»

Jon caressait Fantôme du plat de sa main d'épée, soucieux. Depuis quelques jours il recommençait à faire des songes étranges. Comme lorsqu'il était au delà du Mur et que les sauvageons le surnommaient «zoman». Il était Fantôme. Et il rejoignait la meute de Broussaille, Nyméria et Eté. Devant eux, un enfant qui apprenait à voler. Jon-Fantôme avait hurlé à la lune et un visage lui était apparu: Bran.

Mais pas le Bran dont le bâtard se souvenait, petit et fluet, d'à peine huit ans. Non. Le garçon avait grandit, s'était étoffé, avait vieilli... Comment avait-il pu imaginer ceci? Et si Bran était en vie? S'il avait pu échapper à Theon ainsi que Rickon?

Ce rêve devenait, au fur et à mesure qu'il le revivait de plus en plus réel, de plus en plus prégnant. Bran était en vie. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Bran vivait, au Nord, près du Mur et apprenait des choses sans doute extraordinaires. Jaime Lannister lui avait peut être pris ses jambes mais il avait fait naitre chez son frère une puissance obscure que Jon préférait ignorer...

Son coeur s'emballait face à cette certitude. Puis revenait l'abattement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve de ce que lui, Jon Snow voulait...

Quand il s'était confié à Tyrion, le nain l'avait observé sans mot dire avant de lâcher, dubitatif:

«-Sansa aussi a rêvé. Peut être faites vous des rêves verts...

-Des rêves verts?

-Des rêves prémonitoires.» Précisa le Lutin.

«-Bran est mort.» Rappela Jon.

«-Theon Greyjoy a dit qu'ils étaient morts. Mais les corps n'étaient-ils pas carbonisés lorsqu'il les présentât? On peut faire dire bien des choses à des cadavres mutilés...» Souligna le nain avant de reprendre:

«-Pas un mot à Sansa. Dans son état il faut se garder de toute émotion trop vive. Envoyons un corbeau au Mur. Bran doit chercher à maitriser des forces obscures et puissantes pour se venger et reconquérir Winterfell. Cependant, de toutes parts viennent des informations à propos de sauvageons et pire... des Autres. Si ton frère possède des pouvoirs, il sera plus utile là bas...

-La Garde de Nuit veille.» Enonça platement Jon.

«-Erreur mon garçon. La Garde de Nuit est en déroute.

-Comment le savez vous?» S'exclama Jon, effaré.

«-Ser Jorah est un homme désespéré qui noie sa misère dans l'alcool. Qu'il tient mal d'ailleurs.»

Le bâtard avait piqué du nez. Et désormais, alors que Daenerys, Sansa et Tyrion riaient, il espérait que le Lion ne s'était pas trompé.


	6. Chapitre 5: Entre chien et loup

_**Amis lecteurs BONJOUR! **__Voici (ENFIN) le chapitre 5. Il est (un peu) long ! _

_C'est la première que je réalise sur ce fandom, soyez indulgents !_

_**Fandom: **__  
Game of Thrones (Le Trône de Fer)_

_**Résumé:  
**__Il y en a qui disent que le monde finira en feu, il y en a qui disent en glace. Westeros est sur le déclin. Westeros se meurt. Baratheon, Stark, Lannister se font la guerre. Le temps est venu pour les Targaryen de l'ancienne Valyria... A qui reviendra le Trône de Fer?_

_**Disclaimer:  
**__L'univers de GoT appartient à son auteur, George R.R Martin. _  
_Je prends en comptes les 2 premiers tomes de l'Intégrale et une bonne moitié du 3eme..._

_**Random:**__**  
K+**__. __Des éléments __**MA **__à venir._

_Bonne lecture et... reviews?_

* * *

Chapitre n°5: Entre chien et loup.

**Daenerys**

Les dragons grandissaient à mesure que le ventre de Sansa Stark s'épaississait. Chaque fois qu'elle apercevait la jolie rouquine, Daenerys ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur. Elle aussi elle avait porté la vie, espéré et aimé un enfant alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un fragile être dans ses entrailles. Et puis on le lui avait enlevé. En son fort intérieur, la khaleesi jalousait ce bonheur simple auquel la jeune femme de Tyrion Lannister allait goûter. Puis, elle se mortifiait d'avoir pensé de la sorte. Elle était reine et devait reconquérir son trône. Pas s'apitoyer sur son sort de femme. Viserys et tous les Targaryens devaient se hérisser de sa faiblesse. Alors la jolie blonde méditait de nouveau sur l'adage de sa famille, «Sang et Feu». Ainsi, elle reprenait courage et parvenait à occulter ses autres désirs frivoles. Si elle perdait de vue son objectif, elle périrait. Et elle n'en avait nullement l'ambition pour l'heure.

Le Lutin avait pris possession des écuries et cherchait à dresser les dragons. Ils commençaient à tolérer sa présence et à voleter au son de sa voix. Il parvenait à les diriger de mieux en mieux. La jolie Targaryen les observaient fendre l'air, tourner et virer sur l'ordre de ce petit être difforme. Tyrion les préparait, les chouchoutait et ils s'attachaient de plus en plus à lui. Seul Drogon restait méfiant envers le nain. Pour le reste, il les occupait et les faisait jouer, lançant au moyen de catapultes des chèvres ou des moutons afin que les dragons s'élancent et les attrapent en vol. Le ballet aérien s'avérait aussi fascinant que macabre.

Viserion volait de plus en plus vite et se montrait le plus agile de la fratrie. Rhaegal semblait le plus futé et fourbe. Quand à Drogon, il était de loin le plus impressionnant et il crachait des flammes immenses. Chacun développait une spécificité mortelle et la jeune khaleesi devait reconnaitre qu'elle appréciait leurs progrès. Jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué au demi-homme mais elle lui était reconnaissante de leur permettre de s'épanouir et de se révéler. Grâce à ses bons soins ils grandissaient à vue d'oeil et désormais plus personne n'osait les approcher. Hauts comme presque deux hommes, ils dardaient sur les intrus des yeux inquisiteurs. Drogon quant à lui dépassait maintenant les trois et sa masse luisante et noire brillait dans la nuit telle des cendres mal enfouies. Daenerys avait décidé que quoi qu'il lui en coûte, s'est sur son dos qu'elle entrerait dans Port-Réal.

Elle sourit lorsque Rhaegal cracha sa flamme et parvint à la maitriser afin qu'elle ne brûle pas le pauvre Lannister. La jeune femme battit des mains, ravie. C'est avec un réel étonnement qu'elle découvrait chaque jour un peu plus les capacités de ses enfants et elle s'émerveillait de leur puissance et de leur intelligence. Ils étaient les seuls bonheurs qu'elle s'accordait dans sa vie à Peyredragon.

Depuis plusieurs lunes, elle attendait dans la citadelle et elle avouait qu'elle commençait à détester cela. Ses muscles de cavalière aguerrie s'amollissaient. Sa patience s'écoulait. Pourquoi personne n'attaquait? Pourquoi ce silence de Westeros tout entier? Avaient-ils découverts que Tyrion, dans sa fuite, avait pris soin de voler un double de leur plan d'attaque qui consistait à faire siège, affamer et empoisonner les eaux en pilonnant sans relâche de flèches enflammées et de pierres les lieux jusqu'à ce que tous périssent? Les Lions, les Cerfs et la Rose restaient tapis dans l'ombre. Ses espions n'avaient pas découvert de tractation d'alliance entre les trois maisons pour la destituer. Les Tully étaient en deuil, l'Ecorché du Nord s'avérait trop occupé à maitriser ses territoires fraichement acquis pour s'intéresser à elle. Ils attendaient qu'elle perde son sang froid. Qu'elle sorte du palais.

Tous savaient que Peyredragon, comme les Eriyés était presque imprenable. Oui, tant qu'elle restait cachée derrière ses hautes murailles, elle demeurait sauve. Mais que valait la vie s'il fallait rester tapi dans un trou de souris? Elle était revenue à Westeros pour reprendre de Trône de Fer. Ce n'était pas en pourrissant là qu'elle y parviendrait! Il fallait déclencher cette guerre qui ne faisait que tarder. Le Lutin, Jorah, Snow à ses côtés elle pouvait renverser ses ennemis. Mais tous contrecarraient ses projets. Le nain plaidait qu'il fallait laisser les dragons vieillir et les dompter afin de les utiliser comme l'arme ultime. Jorah la pressait d'envoyer toujours plus d'espions. Jon l'encourageait à oublier les Sept Couronnes pour sauver le Nord. Ils s'annulaient tous et pour finir, restaient planté à Peyredragon.

De plus en plus souvent on voyait des sauvageons passer le Mur et échouer là, apeurés. On avait envisagé de les massacrer, de les renvoyer de là d'où ils venaient. C'était l'avis des Sangs Coureurs et de Ser Jorah. De Tyrion Lannister aussi. Jon Snow avait haussé les épaules, dubitatif:

«-Si vous les renvoyez, ils reviendront. Les sauvageons sont comme le chienlit, têtus et âpres. Ils se battrons et risquent de nous faire perdre des hommes. Ou au mieux d'en blesser. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous affaiblir.

-S'ils demeurent ils nous spolieront d'une partie de nos vivres. Or, Peyredragon ne subsiste que grâce aux réserves prévues en cas de siège, destin que nous réserve ma névrosée de soeur et mon imbécile de frère!». Rappela avec un délicieux flegme et une politesse exquise Tyrion. Et Jorah de tempêter:

«-Elle s'amenuisent de jour en jour, nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous laisser mourir de faim!

-Si nous nous rationnons aussi sévèrement que les Immaculés et autres dothrakis il y a une chance que nous puissions vivre en paix les uns avec les autres.» Rappela le jeune homme brun, plein de tempérance.

«-Nous sommes des princes de sang. Pas cette vermine du Nord!» Fulmina l'Ours en frappant du poing sur la table. Sa haine pour Jon Snow aveuglait sa pensée et sa mesure coutumière. Le jeune soldat de la Garde de Nuit sourit doucement.

«-Je vous prie de m'excuser, Ser Jorah. Je ne suis qu'un bâtard, je goûte fort peu du titre de prince et des avantages qui en découlent.»

Tyrion lui frappa les côtes et il se tut. Le nain dévisageait son beau frère légèrement inquiet. Comment osait-il se mettre en contradiction avec l'un des plus anciens conseillers de la Targaryen?

Daenerys adressa un sourire suave à l'audience avant de trancher.

«-J'écoute vous propositions, Messires. Chacune me semble légitime. Cependant, je dois écouter ce que me dicte mon coeur. Je ne puis accepter qu'on renvoie ces hommes par delà le Mur, au Nord, là où les morts ont recommencé à marcher. Des enfants risquent de périr. C'est au dessus de mes forces.»

Ser Jorah avait happé l'air tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Les Sangs Coureurs n'avaient rien trouvé à redire, elle était leur khaleesi, ils la suivraient jusqu'en enfer. Tyrion trouvait cela bien aventureux et trop plein de bons sentiments mais il avait les mains liées. Jon resta indifférent. C'était le meilleur des choix possible mais il n'accusait aucun triomphalisme. Alors qu'elle cherchait son assentiment du regard, il baissa lentement les yeux afin de lui montrer sa soumission. Oui, le peuple d'au delà du Mur devait rester et survivre à Peyredragon. Elle ne pouvait supporter de les abandonner à leur destin. Mieux valait qu'ils meurent ici de faim ou de maladies qu'ils ne connaissent de nouveau l'angoisse et la peur.

Depuis cet épisode, elle régnait d'une main de fer sur son castel et les sauvageons affluaient sans cependant rejoindre ses rangs. Le bâtard du Nord les recevait dans une salle qu'elle lui avait alloué. Puisqu'elle s'était défiée de Ser Jorah, il s'avérait l'équivalent de sa Main. Jon Snow siégeait sur un large siège recouvert de peaux de bêtes, Fantôme à ses pieds, Glace au fourreau. C'est ainsi qu'elle le trouva entrain de méditer. Une nouvelle fois, elle fut frappée par la majesté qui émanait de ce simple soldat. Le Nord forgeait des guerriers sages et avisés apparemment.

C'est à peine s'il froissa un muscle lorsqu'il entendit son pas menu. Danaerys crut qu'il priait l'espace d'un instant mais lorsqu'il releva sur elle ses prunelles grises, elle y lut une farouche détermination. Sans doute avait-il pris quelque décision d'importance. Cependant, elle l'écouterait plus tard. La jolie blonde était venue à lui pour se plaindre. En effet, elle prenait ombrage du «manque de reconnaissance» à son égard des sauvageons.

«-Je leur offre le toit, le couvert, la protection. Et que m'offrent-ils en retour que la violence dans les rues et les affronts journaliers?» S'exclama t'elle, furieuse sans autre préambule.

Jon se dressa de son siège seigneurial et rejoignit sa reine à pas feutrés. Son visage s'était éclairé d'un peu de joie. Doucement il lui offrit le bras afin de lui expliquer la situation:

«-Paix, Khaleesi, paix. Le feu et la glace ne font pas bon ménage mais ils doivent apprendre à coexister s'ils ne veulent disparaitre.

-Que voulez vous dire?» S'inquiéta la jeune femme. Avec patience et douceur Jon poursuivit tout en offrant son bras à sa suzeraine:

«-Les sauvageons ne plient pas l'échine devant un maitre. Ils sont trop fiers pour ça. Ils désirent être libre.»

Daenerys noua ses mains autour de l'avant bras du chevalier et ils entreprirent de faire quelques pas. Elle méditait les propos de Jon. Ou plutôt elle les ruminait. La jeune femme ne prêta pas la moindre intérêt aux fleurs du jardin ni aux petites attention de Jon à son égard. Ce dernier resta circonspect mais se sentait terriblement blessé et ignoré.

«-Il serait peut-être bon que vous preniez en compte tous ceux qui ne sont pas vous. Leurs désirs et pas les vôtres par exemple...» Proposa t'il d'une voix détachée.

Daenerys le dévisagea, interloquée:

«-Je suis Khaleesi. Je suis l'héritière des Sept Couronnes et par cela même, Reine. Mes désirs sont le bien commun! La paix ne pourra régner que lorsque le monarque légitime règnera sur le royaume.

-Vous vous bercez d'illusions et de chimères...» Soupira Jon en mâchonnant une plante aromatique avec nonchalance.

La jeune fille blonde décida de ne pas renchérir sur les propos du soldat. Elle détestait quand il disait cela car c'était ainsi qu'elle percevait Viserys, son défunt frère. Un fou empli de rêves. Or, elle, elle le savait, elle récupèrerait le Trône de Fer.

«- Les sauvageons m'appartiennent d'une certaine façon maintenant qu'ils sont sous ma bannière. Tout comme vous.» Darda t'elle en s'amusant du sous-entendu avant de tempérer:

«-Tout du moins me sont ils redevables. Et puis, certains d'entre eux suivent bien Mance Ryder. Il est même leur «roi».» Affirma t'elle, butée.

«-Mance vit parmi eux depuis des années, il...» Tempéra le bâtard

«-J'ai besoin qu'ils se battent pour moi.» L'interrompit la beauté diaphane, déterminée. Elle détestait que Jon lui résiste où lui oppose une autre opinion. Le jeune homme brun avait sourit doucement avant de murmurer:

«-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, Khaleesi.

-Que voulez vous dire?

-Montrez leur que vous êtes une meneuse d'hommes. Que vous les considérez comme des égaux. Et ils donneront leur vie pour votre cause. Comme ils le firent avec Mance.»

Daenerys lui offrit une moue vaguement boudeuse qui l'amusa et le bouleversa, l'espace d'un instant.

«-Il vous préfèreront. Je le sais. Je le vois dans leurs yeux.

-Je suis un Stark, même si je n'en porte pas le nom.» Rappela le jeune soldat, cherchant à minimiser son importance.

La Targaryen le dévisagea, dubitative. Comprenant qu'elle ne devait pas être adepte de la légende de la maison du Septentrion, Jon conta:

«-Depuis la nuit des temps on raconte que les Stark sont les descendants des Premiers Hommes. Or, les sauvageons s'en disent aussi les héritiers. Ils voient en moi un frère, certes tourne-casaque, mais un frère quand même. Vous, vous êtes une descendante des envahisseurs de l'antique Valyria. Ceux qui détruisirent notre civilisation, qui renièrent nos dieux...

-Je suis l'ennemie.» Traduisit Daenerys, atone. Le bâtard tempéra:

«-Non. Ils ne savent pas comment se comporter avec vous. Ils ont appris à vous haïr et pourtant vous vous montrez secourable à leur égard. C'est... étrange et déroutant pour eux, Khaleesi.

-Je comprends.» Souffla la jeune reine se remémorant qu'elle avait haït les Stark jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que Ned avait cherché à sauver sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise la route de Jon... Mais maintenant... maintenant elle ne savait plus...

«-Si je les plaçais sous votre commandement. Se battraient-ils pour moi?» Demanda t'elle avec effronterie.

Jon crut qu'il avait mal entendu mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa reine il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Il rougit et avoua:

«-Je ne sais. Je suis du Sud du Mur...

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. J'annoncerai publiquement ce soir votre nouveau statut, Lord Snow.»

Jon fut scié par cette nouvelle et chercha à la dissuader:

«-Je ne suis qu'un bleu de la Garde de Nuit. Jamais je n'ai mené d'hommes.

-Vous êtes l'une de mes plus fines lames.» Souligna Daenerys avec douceur et admiration. Elle le regardait de ses prunelles d'améthyste avec une telle intensité... Le coeur de Jon s'emballa de plus belle et il plaida encore:

«-Je ne suis pas adepte des pratiques militaires de masse. Je pourrai très bien les envoyer à la mort en croyant bien faire. Jorah me semble un bien meilleur choix. Il est de la Maison Mormont et donc du Nord lui aussi.

-Sauf que je n'ai pas confiance en Ser Jorah Mormont.» Tonna la Mère des Dragons.

Ainsi c'était dit. Elle avait exprimé ce qui rongeait sa relation avec son ancien mentor. Et la nouvelle avait statufié le bâtard. Le sang de Daenerys bouillonnait dans ses veines. Le dragon était réveillé. La khaleesi osa donc exprimer ses pensées les plus secrètes.

«-Peyredragon périclite et nous nous étiolons. Si Westeros ne vient pas à nous il faut que nous frappions d'un grand coup. Le Nord risque de tomber sous le Marcheurs Blancs. Revenons vainqueur de cette bataille et les Sept Couronnes nous rejoindrons une à une.»

Cette fois-ci, Jon parut épouvanté. Il bafouilla:

«-Rien ne nous affirme que nous reviendrons victorieux. Seul l'obsidienne peut venir à bout de ces monstres...

-Le verredragon me semble obsolète quand on sait que j'ai trois dragons dans ma manche.» Souligna Daenerys, paisible.

Le bâtard tempéra tout de même, déterminé et farouche:

«-Vos dragons sont forts mais encore jeunes et indisciplinés.

-Tyrion Lannister les dompte.» Rappela la jeune fille, butée, sentant la colère monter en elle.

«-Le Lutin expérimente sur eux des vieux ouvrages. Vos enfants sont vulnérables encore, Khaleesi. Incapables d'être efficace au combat. Et tant qu'ils ne seront pas montés, ils sont plus une menace qu'un atout pour votre armée.» Gronda Jon sentant qu'il allait sortir de ses gonds d'une seconde à l'autre. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi entêtée et impulsive? Mais elle n'écoutait pas. Sa décision était prise. La khaleesi passa du coq à l'âne afin d'abréger cette conversation qui lui déplaisait.

«-Avez vous reçu une missive de votre frère?»

Jon dévisagea la jeune Targaryen ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Seul Tyrion avait eu connaissance de l'envoi de cette lettre. Daenerys haussa les épaules avec une décontraction naturelle et lui offrit un éblouissant sourire. Ainsi, elle irradiait d'une certaine candeur capable de désarmer le plus opiniâtre des soldats. C'était sans doute cette beauté qui l'avait faite aimée et respectée par le Khal Drogo. Devant l'hébétude du bâtard elle murmura:

«-Il serait bien mal avisé de ma part de ne pas savoir où partent les corbeaux de Peyredragon.

-Tyrion avait promis de tenir sa langue.» Persifla Jon.

«-Ne soyez pas cruel avec votre beau-frère, il n'a jamais trahi sa promesse. Mais j'ai des espions partout.

-Je croyais avoir votre confiance.» Gronda le jeune homme, outré.

«-C'est le cas.

-M'espionner est une bien drôle de façon de montrer votre confiance, Khaleesi.

-Je ne vous faisais pas écouter. Juste le Lannister.»

Jon conservait une mine sombre. Daenerys comprit qu'elle avait touché son honneur de Stark et qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien en tirer. Il fallait qu'il digère la chose. Qu'il comprenne aussi. Mais elle n'avait plus le temps de flatter l'égo de celui qu'elle considérait comme sa Main.

«-Alors? Une réponse?»

Dépité et blessé, Jon l'était. Mais il se rappela que la devise de sa Maison était «L'hiver vient». Dans le sens ou des jours sombres ternissent toujours le bonheur et qu'en ces instants il faut agir comme la meute et protéger les siens. Et, malgré ses actes à son endroit, Daenerys Targaryen en faisait partie.

«-Le corbeau est revenu. Je ne reconnais pas l'écriture de mon frère. Mais une puissance s'élève au Nord, c'est certain.» Grinça Jon, regrettant déjà ses paroles.

«-Nous partirons à la prochaine lune pour le Mur afin de rejoindre la Garde de Nuit. Vous serez ma Main dans cette campagne.» Affirma t'elle.

«-Je suis un soldat de la Garde. Je ne peux accepter cet honneur.

-Je ne vous propose pas à se poste. Je vous nomme. Et ma décision est irrévocable.» Trancha la jolie jeune fille avec aigreur. Sur ce, elle prit congé dans un délicieux froufrou.

Jon écoutait patiemment le discours de Daenerys sur la loggia de ses appartements royaux, malgré le vent annonçant la fin de l'automne qui glaçait de plus en plus ses os. Les bourrasques soulevaient les fourrures que tous s'étaient résignés à arborer.

L'hiver venait.

L'hiver était à la porte de la cité du feu.

Il apprécia la clameur des sauvageons lorsqu'elle le nomma comme son second dans la campagne. Sans doute ignoraient ils tous qu'il avait faussé compagnie à Ygrid et aux autres. Qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment tourné casaque. Qu'il était toujours un membre de la Garde de Nuit. Mais qu'importait. Ils devaient se battre pour leur liberté et pour éradiquer les Autres. Le peuple du Nord voyait en lui un «Mance du Sud du Mur». Corbeaux tous deux. Presque le même âge lorsqu'ils avaient tourné casaques. Bâtards du Septentrion. Si tel était le prix de la paix, il s'y résolvait. Ce n'était pas renoncer à être un homme d'honneur que de faire croire à des gens désespérés qu'il pouvait incarner l'espoir d'une vie meilleure.

Daenerys avait écouté ses griefs et ses craintes avant de prendre la parole. Une nouvelle fois elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient si semblables elle et lui. Ils cherchaient à faire ce qui leur paraissait le plus juste. A ne pas se renier. A gouverner tel qu'ils vivaient. Et pourtant, un fossé indicible les séparait. Bien qu'elle se garde de l'exprimer, la jeune fille savait que ce qui lui permettait d'avancer tous les jours c'était la vengeance. La haine d'un ennemi. L'envie de se faire justice. Jon semblait loin de ses préoccupations. Sans doute parce qu'il appartenait à la Garde de Nuit. Peut être aussi parce que sa soeur nourrissait assez de haine pour deux. Le bâtard du Nord n'avait qu'un seul mot à la bouche: justice. Il semblait conscient de n'être qu'un pion sur l'échiquier des Dieux et s'en contenter.

Jon se tenait à ses côtés, un peu en retrait. Si proche d'elle et pourtant si lointain. Il observait la foule avec calme et détermination, Tyrion à ses côtés. La présence de son beau-frère le rassurait, ainsi que sa légèreté et son intelligence pour les intrigues de cour. Le Lutin rit sous cape face à l'enthousiasme débordant de ces troupes:

«-S'égosiller pour montrer sa joie d'aller se faire charcuter a toujours été une notion qui m'a échappée.

-Elle permet de stimuler la vaillance des hommes, Messire.

-Jon, mon garçon, ce ne sont pas ces cris là qui «stimuleront» tes hommes.» Lâcha avec malice Lannister avant de reprendre:

«-Tu devrais te trouver une fille, ça t'éviterai de dire des imbécilités.» Un temps. Il apprécia le petit effet que ses paroles avaient sur Jon. Lorsqu'il le vit estomaqué, il envoya sa dernière salve:

«-Ou bien peut être l'as tu déjà trouvé...»

Tyrion glissa ses yeux de Jon à Daenerys dans un sourire de connivence. La beauté blonde s'était retournée afin d'encourager sa main à la rejoindre. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et il hocha imperceptiblement du chef tandis qu'un mince sourire froissait son visage. Rapidement Daenerys détourna son regard tandis que son coeur se réchauffait. Lorsque Jon la regardait ainsi, elle croyait qu'elle pourrait accomplir des miracles. Avec lui à ses côtés, elle serait indestructible. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et énonça d'une voix claire.

«-En conséquence de cette campagne, je nomme Jon Snow Commandant de «l'Armée du Nord» et ma Main.»

Il y eut un mouvement de foule et des applaudissements. Les sauvageons connaissaient les moeurs des hommes du Sud du Mur et se gaussèrent d'avoir pour Premier d'Entre-Eux le plus proche conseiller de la reine. Ils se sentaient importants. Egaux à ces grands. Jon avait préparé le terrain en disant que la khaleesi allait utiliser des termes qui leur déplairaient mais qu'il ne prendrait d'ordres de personne et qu'il les mènerait à la victoire, dans leur propre intérêt. Les sauvageons avaient apprécié. Tyrion Lannister battait des mains joyeusement, un rictus aux lèvres.

«-Et bien, et bien, que de chemin parcouru depuis Winterfell...

-Je n'ai jamais désiré ceci...» Marmotta Jon.

Le Lutin lui adressa un sourire compatissant et amusé:

«-Oh, moi non plus je ne souhaitais pas devenir la Main de Joffrey... au début. Le pouvoir devient vite un délicieux nectar cependant...

-Je...

-Allons mon garçon, c'est la lubie d'une époque. Qui aurait jamais cru voir un nain à ce poste? Et un bâtard?» Ricana t'il en offrant à Jon une grimace dont il avait le secret.

«-Montrez leur ce que nous valons...»

Seul Mormont semblait mortifié par la nouvelle. Cependant, il resta muet. Daenerys lu dans son regard une profonde détresse et elle s'en voulu l'espace d'un instant. Alors qu'elle s'effaçait pour laisser l'occasion à Jon de montrer à ses hommes sa valeur en tant que chef, elle rejoignit celui qui jadis fut son mentor et son amant.

«-Pourquoi cette mine sombre, Ser Jorah?»

Le soldat roux leva sur elle des yeux verts dévastés. Il avait perdu de sa superbe, ses traits étaient tirés. Il tentait tant bien que mal d'accuser le coup.

«-Je... je croyais... Il apparait que je ne vous suis plus d'aucune utilité, Khaleesi.

-Vous avez mis du temps à le comprendre...» Grinça avec cruauté Tyrion tandis que Daenerys le fusillait du regard. Ah, qu'il appréciait les mettre tous en rogne!

La jeune adolescente pressa sa main dans celle de son vieil allié et tenta de le consoler.

«-Stratégiquement Jon était un meilleur choix.»

Mais elle-même n'y croyait pas. Choisir le bâtard de Ned Stark lui était apparu comme une évidence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre parfois et, lorsque des différents les animaient, il savait tempérer sa colère. Jorah ne savait qu'entretenir son feu. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Il sentait qu'elle cherchait à ne pas le blesser. Daenerys avait une noble âme et désespérait de faire du mal à ceux qui l'entouraient. Mais elle ne nourrissait plus pour lui la tendresse d'autrefois. Il ne s'en montrait pas dupe. D'une voix faible et faussement détachée il reprit:

«-Etes vous certaine que votre choix s'est arrêté sur lui seulement par stratégie?»

La jolie blonde rougit l'espace d'un instant avant de se reprendre. Elle ne devait pas penser à Jon Snow autrement que comme son subalterne. Certes, parfois elle se surprenait à l'observer à la dérobée, s'étonnant de la douceur de ses traits, appréciant ses mains robustes et se demandant quel effet cela lui procurerait. Mais son corps était surtout affamé de caresses et il ne fallait pas chercher plus avant. Jouant la conviction elle dit:

«-Il est un descendant des Premiers Hommes. Comme les sauvageons.

-Il est membre de la Garde de Nuit.» Rappela avec rudesse Ser Jorah. «Il a prêté serment. Jamais il ne pourra diriger des terres ni d'hommes.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je lui ordonne.

-La Garde doit rester neutre.

-Il n'est pas toute la Garde.» Répliqua Daenerys avec piquant.

«-Vous ne pouvez pas vous dresser contre des lois séculaires pour votre plaisir, Khaleesi. Ce garçon ne peut mener les sauvageons dans une potentielle attaque du Mur!» S'insurgea Jorah avant de repartir:

«-La Garde de Nuit veille. Mon borné de père tient le Mur.

-La Garde n'a presque plus d'hommes aux dire de Jon Snow. Comment pourraient-ils empêcher les morts d'avancer au Sud?

-Envoyer des troupes là bas n'est pas combattre pour un des rois et pour le Trône de Fer!» Grinça Tyrion, avec raison. Jorah jeta un oeil mauvais sur le nain avant de plaider de nouveau sa cause auprès de son ancienne amante.

«-Certes pas, Khaleesi. Mais vous êtes bien trop intelligente pour ne pas avoir pensé aux bienfaits qu'une victoire au Mur vous incomberait. Vous seriez vu en princesse bienveillante qui prit le risque de s'affaiblir pour le bien du peuple, chose à laquelle Cersei Lannister semble peu préoccupée. Vous vous attirerez la sympathie des petites gens... Et alors vous pourrez siéger à Port Réal, déposant Tommen sous les vivas de la foule!»

Daenerys ne moufta pas. Evidemment qu'elle avait dressé le même calcul. Il lui permettait de sacrifier à cette guerre le moins d'âmes humaines. C'était terrible à dire mais les sauvageons n'étaient pas son peuple et elle n'était pas parvenue à s'attacher à eux. Mais la plèbe de Westeros, les Dothrakis et même les Immaculés étaient ses enfants. Elle les aimait comme tels. Et se devait de les protéger. Gardant une grande maitrise d'elle même, elle demanda avec désinvolture:

«-Et par qui devrais-je remplacer Jon Snow à votre avis? Par vous?

-Je ne suis pas une si mauvaise option.

-Je préfèrerai envoyer Tyrion Lannister. Lui au moins assume sa qualité de traitre.» Darda Daenerys, d'une voix glacée avant d'ajouter dans une courbette au nain:

«-Sans vouloir vous offenser, Messire.»

Le Lutin se fendit dans une grotesque révérence et répondit:

«-J'aime être apprécié à ma juste valeur, Khaleesi.»

Déjà, Daenerys regrettait amèrement ses paroles. Elle lut dans les prunelles de Jorah la blessure mortelle qu'elle venait d'infliger à cet homme qui l'aimait. Qui était prêt à tout pour elle, même à se perdre. Et elle l'avait adoré pour ça. Lui avait fait confiance. Et même aujourd'hui, malgré tout elle avait cherché à le rassurer. Mais s'en était trop. Elle avait passé trop de temps à le materner. Jon s'approcha de Jorah et posa sa main sur son épaule:

«-Ser, je...»

L'Ours se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et darda sur lui un regard haineux, quittant le balcon précipitamment. Le bâtard du Nord lui emboita le pas, le suivit dans l'appartement de la Khaleesi et cria:

«-Je n'ai jamais aspiré à ce poste! Jorah! Revenez! Vous avez raison, je suis à la Garde de Nuit. Je ne pourrai conserver longtemps cet honneur d'être la Main! Lorsque mes frères...»

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, le chevalier roux s'était arrêté et avait fait volte face. La rage l'aveuglait et il décrocha un violent coup dans la mâchoire de son cadet. Daenerys cilla devant ce revirement de situation. Elle chercha du regard Tyrion Lannister qui murmura:

«-Telle est votre oeuvre, Princesse. Il est souvent malavisé de se détourner de ceux qui vous servirent avec tendresse. Ils deviennent des ennemis encore plus farouches que les autres.»

La Khaleesi voulu s'interposer mais cette fois-ci se fut Sansa qui l'en empêcha, retenant le revers de sa manche.

«-Daenerys, si vous persistez à vous jetez dans la gueule du loup, vous ne survivrez pas à cette guerre.» Murmura la jeune femme sans la moindre douceur. A croire que son coeur se rétrécissait à mesure que son ventre grossissait. Bien qu'elle soit sa cadette, la Mère des Dragons avait compris que Sansa Stark était faite dans un métal autrement plus dur qu'elle. Les prunelles de la jeune héritière du Nord s'étaient rétrécies, elle observait avec hargne le drame qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Plus rien de l'adolescente fragile et tendre qu'on lui avait dépeinte. Ne transparaissait l'ancienne Sansa, la Lady, qu'en de furtifs instants, souvent lorsque l'enfant bougeait en son sein. Mais là, sans la moindre pitié pour Jorah, elle attendait la réponse de son frère.

«-Comment pouvez vous demeurer aussi... glaciale. N'avez vous pas de coeur?» Demanda la jeune Targaryen à voix basse. Sansa lui décrocha un regard circonspect avant de répondre:

«-Si fait, Vôtre Grâce, mais de nombreux traits l'ont endurci. L'oiselle d'antan n'est plus qu'un fantôme, la guerre et la survie emportent les douceurs et les rêves.»

Alors que la réponse de la jeune Stark claquait dans les oreilles de Daenerys, la main de Jon Snow rencontrait la joue de Jorah avant qu'il ne tente de passer son chemin. Mais l'honneur d'un chevalier ne permet pas l'oubli d'un tel affront. Ser Mormont se saisit de son épée familiale d'acier Valyrien avec une hargne décuplée au centuple.

«-Bâtard du Nord, tu m'auras tout pris... mais saches que je te pardonnerai tout car je t'aurais ravi le principal.»

Jon fit volte-face et détailla avec une certaine désinvolture son adversaire.

«-Et quoi donc, Monseigneur?

-La vie.» Enonça platement Jorah avant de se précipiter sur son ennemi.

Daenerys ne put retenir un glapissement lorsque les épées gainées s'entrechoquèrent violemment, faisant raisonner Peyredragon de sons sinistres et métalliques. Le fracas des armes devenait assourdissant. Les antiques lames de Glace et Grand-Griffe brillaient de mille feux dans la lumière glacée de cet après midi, étincelantes langues meurtrières. Jon observait Jorah, parait, attaquait, feintait. Sa jeunesse l'avantageait grandement mais la maitrise et la technique de son ainé palliait ce déséquilibre.

«-C'est tout ce qu'on t'a appris à la Garde de Nuit? A sautiller comme on danse la gigue?» Ecuma Jorah alors qu'il lançait une botte virtuose.

Sansa laissa échapper un petit cri alors que Jon vrilla sur lui-même au tout dernier moment. Grand-Griffe ouvrit avec facilité le surcot qu'il portait et bientôt le sang vermeil vint tâcher la peau claire du bâtard. Ce dernier grimaça sous la douleur et chercha à porter sa main sur sa blessure afin de constater les dégâts. Il se ravisa au dernier moment comprenant que c'était là ce que Jorah attendait. Ainsi, il pourrait trancher la main d'épée de son adversaire et tout serait terminé.

Fou de douleur, il chercha à atteindre son adversaire et l'attaqua à une vitesse foudroyante. Souple, forte, puissante, la lame de Glace crissait sourdement. Jorah para tant bien que mal l'assaut mais ses forces s'épuisaient peu à peu. Dans un dernier effort, le jeune homme envoya valser la lame séculaire de son adversaire et de sa garde ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière de Jorah. Haletant, le visage ruisselant de sueur, Jon s'effondra et relâcha son attention. Un silence mortel régnait dans la pièce et personne n'osait bouger. Le bâtard porta la main à son épaule gauche et la sortit couverte de sang en grimaçant. Daenerys put constater pendant un infime instant l'entaille profonde et terrible qu'avait infligé là la main de Ser Jorah.

Mais le soldat déchu n'aspirait pas à en rester là. Rassemblant ses forces il chargea son adversaire tel un boeuf. Jon para le coup d'une main certes leste mais qui manquait de fermeté. Glace faillit lui échapper des mains. Les coups de Jorah s'avéraient puissants, remplis de rage. Par chance, cela leur ôtait une part de leur précision. Cependant, Jon, l'épaule engourdie ne trouvait pas moyen d'en profiter. Désormais il ne pensait qu'à l'atroce douleur que lui arrachait chaque mouvement. Jorah attaquait comme un sauvage, et enfin trouva une faille dans la garde du jeune homme. Il s'y précipita et assena une nouvelle entaille, cette fois-ci au cou, proche de la carotide. Jon beugla, craignant pour sa vie. Cette peur lui permis de regagner en ardeur et il frappa à l'aveugle sur son adversaire. L'oreille de Mormont se sépara de son crâne.

Daenerys tremblait de tout son corps. Une peur panique l'empêchait de réfléchir ou même de parler. Jorah allait tuer Jon. C'était évident. Et jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Que ne l'avait-elle écouté lorsqu'il la suppliait de ne pas le nommer?

Sansa, oubliant les principes de sureté qu'elle avait ordonné à sa reine, se précipita pour séparer les adversaires, aidée par Tyrion Lannister. Ce dernier cherchait à ramener à la raison les deux parties, tant bien que mal. Alors que sa jeune épouse s'évertuait à calmer Jorah, ce dernier lui décrocha un coup puissant qui la fit chuter lourdement. Craignant pour la vie de sa femme, Tyrion détourna la tête, relâcha sa vigilance. Il n'en fallait pas moins à Jorah pour terminer son oeuvre. Tout se joua en quelques secondes. Jorah se précipita sur Jon. Sansa tira de sa ceinture un poignard. Le coup dans la jugulaire. Le rouge partout. Et Jorah qui s'effondra, noyé dans son propre sang.

Daenerys sentit la tête lui tourner mais elle prit sur elle. Les deux Lannister s'occupaient de Jon Snow, elle décida donc de s'approcher de Jorah qui agonisait. Inconsciente du vermeil qui imbibait le bas de sa robe de gaze, elle s'agenouilla à ses côté set prit la main du mourant dans la sienne. Ser Mormont pleurait sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi. Elle murmura à son oreille:

«- Pourquoi ne pas vous être montré mesuré? Vous qui étiez si sage, si prudent...

-Je ne pouvais tolérer que...

-Que quoi?

-Que... qu'il.. qu'il vous aime...»

La défense de Jorah estomaqua la jeune Targaryen. Jamais Jon n'avait montré quelque intérêt à son endroit. Sans doute la jalousie maladive de Mormont l'avait induit en erreur...

«-Jon Snow est à la Garde de Nuit. Il ne peut aimer.» Rappela doucement Daenerys en caressant les cheveux de son mentor.

«-Et pourtant... il vous aime...

-Là... là... ça va aller...» Murmura t'elle en embrassant la paume de Jorah. Il la regardait avec une ferveur incroyable et le coeur de la jeune femme se serra.

«-Ne pleurez pas... je... la mort... est pour moi... une délivrance...» Enonça le mourant sans la moindre amertume. La Khaleesi s'alarma:

«-Pourquoi donc?

-J'aurais pu tolérer... qu'il s'éprenne de vous. Mais pas... que vous l'aimiez... aussi.»

Cette fois ci, la Mère des Dragons rougit avant de démentir fermement. Jorah caressa sa joue où des larmes commençaient à couler.

«-Pardonnez-moi.»

Et le dernier héritier de la Maison Mormont expira.

Daenerys recula, effrayée par ce cadavre, par cette mort qu'elle avait provoquée. Si elle était restée de marbre lorsque Drogo avait ébouillanté d'or Viserys, la vue du corps de Jorah lui soulevait le coeur. La jeune femme rampa piteusement avant de se recroqueviller sur elle même. Avec effroi elle s'aperçut que ses mains étaient ensanglantées. Elle perdait pied, petit à petit. Et cet aveu de faiblesse la terrifia encore plus. D'une voix puissante qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas elle dit:

«-Sortez. Sortez tous! Laissez moi seule avec eux.»

D'un vague geste elle désigna Sansa, Tyrion et Jon. Il allait sans dire que Jorah était aussi «de la partie».

Inquiets mais fidèles à leur serment, les Sang-Coureurs et les plus proches conseillers de la Khaleesi s'évanouirent. Alors, et alors seulement, Daenerys se laissa aller aux larmes, sans vraiment savoir pour quelle raison elle pleurait. Ses relations avec Jorah s'étaient détériorées depuis des mois et elle ne ressentait pour lui qu'un vague attachement. Mais ça, c'était avant de le perdre à jamais. Il emportait avec lui la fin de son enfance, les souvenirs des chevauchées du khalaasar, Drogo, la naissance des dragons, les douleurs du déserts et la bataille de tous les instants pour rejoindre Westeros. Avec lui périssait la seule figure paternelle qu'elle ait jamais connu. Et peut être était-ce pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais pu l'aimer comme elle aurait dû. Comme il l'avait désirée elle. Parce qu'il lui était un père.

Tandis que Daenerys se désolait, Sansa tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'hémorragie de son ainé. Tyrion avait découpé dans l'étoffe de rideaux des bandes que sa femme apposait sur le corps de son frère en attendant que le Mestre n'arrive pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Le Lutin masquait son dégout face à l'horrible trou béant au niveau de la naissance du cou du bâtard du Nord. Une bien vilaine blessure qui, mal soignée, l'emporterai sans doute. Trop hagard pour répondre aux questions de sa soeur, Jon dodelinait péniblement du chef. On frappa à la porte des appartements royaux. La Mère des Dragons était entrée en catatonie et c'est donc Sansa qui prit les devants.

«-Entrez Mestre Belwin.»

Le vieil homme avança à pas lents, flanqué de ses apprentis de la Citadelle. Ils trainaient derrière eux une civière où ils installèrent Jon. Il approcha une fiole des lèvres du jeune homme et précisa, devant l'inquiétude de Sansa.

«-Lady Lannister, ce n'est que du Vinsonge. Votre frère a de lourdes blessures et il me parait inutile qu'il souffre.» L'héritière des Stark opina du chef, donnant au Mestre sa bénédiction.

Lorsque le bâtard eut été transporté ailleurs, Sansa congédia doucement son époux:

«-Quelqu'un doit rester au chevet de Jon. Mais il est inconcevable de la laisser seule.» Enonça t'elle en désignant Daenerys, muette désormais. Le Lutin compris où se trouvait sa place. Là où les hommes survivent et meurent à Peyredragon, chez Belwin.

A peine Tyrion eut refermé la lourde porte que Sansa s'approcha de la blonde Targaryen. D'une voix douce et royale elle murmura:

«-Il y a un temps pour pleurer les morts et pour les regrets, Vôtre Grâce. Il n'est pas encore advenu...

-Il m'a protégé. S'il me fit souffrir, jamais il ne le désira réellement. Et je n'ai pas su pardonner...» S'étrangla Daenerys Targaryen.

«-Les regrets n'apportent que l'amertume.

-J'ai provoqué ce désastre. Si j'avais nommé Jorah comme Jon me le suppliait, si j'avais pour une fois écouté, jamais, jamais...

-Vous êtes la fille du Dragon. Sang et feu. La flamme brûle avec ardeur, suivant son instinct.

-Je suis une meurtrière.»

La jeune dame du Septentrion se mordit les lèvres. Il ne fallait pas que son ultime espoir de vivre en paix s'évapore. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle perdait courage, Sansa chercha à régler sa conduite sur celle de sa mère, Lady Catelyn. Quelles paroles aurait-elle utilisées pour ramener Daenerys à la raison?

«-Vous êtes une reine. Jorah est mort et c'est une tragédie. Cependant, il aspirait à vous voir sur le Trône de Fer. Ne vous arrêtez pas en chemin.» Enonça la future mère, caressant les cheveux de son ainée. Cette dernière s'hérissa.

«-Si je ne peux protéger mes hommes, comment puis-je veiller à la sécurité d'un royaume entier?»

La jeune Stark grinça des dents et dit:

«-Cette guerre m'a tout pris. Mon foyer, mes parents, mes frères de sang et ma soeur. Un jour viendra le temps de la douleur et des pleurs. Jorah a tout sacrifié pour vous. Ne lui faites pas l'affront d'abandonner son rêve et son héritage.»

Les paroles de Sansa brulèrent Daenerys comme du fer rouge. Elle se redressa avec fierté et calme, remit de l'ordre dans ses atours et sécha ses larmes. La jeune Lady Lannister n'avait pas tord. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'abandonner à des désespoirs triviaux et humains. Elle devait se montrer impériale. Ses ennemis attendaient la moindre faiblesse pour massacrer ses troupes. Rien ne devait changer dans le plan. Jorah aurait dû garder Peyredragon, elle laisserai la place à d'autres tandis qu'elle combattrai au Nord avec la Garde de Nuit. Rassenée, elle allait offrir un visage confiant à Sansa lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la jolie rousse avait glissé au sol et gémissait.

Daenerys s'agenouilla et ouvrit grand ses beaux yeux violets. L'héritière du Nord tenait son gros ventre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un nouveau grondement se fit entendre. Les mains de Sansa se crispèrent ainsi que son corps tout entier. Puis il y eut un vague bruit sourd, comme lorsque l'on renverse de l'eau sur le sol. La jeune épousée écarquilla ses prunelles de frayeur, ignorante de ce qui se passait. La Mère des Dragons s'était tétanisée. Elle savait. Elle se souvenait. Et elle craignait ce qui allait arriver. Pourtant, elle chercha à se montrer apaisante:

«-Tout va bien, Sansa. Ce n'est rien. Le bébé arrive...

-Il.. quoi?» Glapit la jeune fille, terrorisée.

Bien que toutes les parties de son corps poussaient Daenerys à fuir, elle serra plus fort la main de Sansa.

«-Ca va aller. Je vais chercher le Mestre et...

-Le Mestre doit s'occuper de Jon.» Annonça la future mère, intransigeante.

«-Vous aller devoir subir des soins, Sansa. Il est hors de question que vous mettiez votre enfant au monde sans l'assistance d'un Mestre.» S'emporta la Khaleesi.

Il fallait de toute façon gagner du temps. La délivrance n'intervenait qu'après des heures de travail. Lorsqu'elle avait accouché, Daenerys avait perdu connaissance une nuit entière. Le Mestre aurait bien le temps de s'occuper de recoudre le frère avant de délivrer la soeur. Délaissant sa cadette quelques instants, Daenerys appela Irri afin qu'elle prévienne Tyrion Lannister et Belwin.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Sansa était pâle comme la mort et claquait des dents. Elle autrefois si pimpante et sculpturale avait perdu de sa superbe. Alors qu'une nouvelle contraction arrivait, elle dit à la fille du feu:

«-J'ai peur.»

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant des heures les hurlements de Sansa déchirèrent la nuit. Puis sa voix de brisa en mille éclats avant qu'un autre vagissement la rejoigne. Epuisée et échevelée, Daenerys sortit de ses appartements en titubant. Elle songea un bref instant qu'ainsi elle devait renvoyer l'image sauvage et terrible des Dothrakis et d'une vraie Khaleesi. Entre ses bras, un petit enfant qui gigotait gaiment et hurlait à plein poumons. La jeune femme l'avait enveloppé dans des langes rouges et gris, couleurs des maisons des deux parents respectifs.

A pas lents elle se dirigea vers Tyrion Lannister qui avait cessé de faire les cent pas. Il dévisageait le paquet qui hurlait si fort, héberlué. Jon Snow avait quitté son lit de convalescence pour s'affaler dans un siège confortable flanqué de Fantôme. Tous ne quittaient pas l'enfant des yeux. Selon la coutume de Westeros, Daenerys posa aux pieds du Lutin le bébé. S'il le soulevait devant témoins, il l'acceptait comme son enfant légitime et le reconnaissait. Alors qu'elle allait se redresser, elle laissa visible ce que tous cherchaient à connaitre: le sexe du premier né de Tyrion Lannister. Amusé de ce qu'il découvrit, le Lutin se saisit de l'enfant et, fou de joie, cria au monde:

«-J'ai un fils! J'ai un fils! J'ai un fils!»

Jon sourit avec beaucoup de tendresse à son neveu tandis que Tyrion s'émerveillait de son premier né.

«-Il... il n'est pas comme moi...» Souffla t'il, ému. Toutes ses angoisses s'envolaient à cet instant précis. L'enfant était de constitution robuste et ne présentait aucune malformation. Daenerys murmura, attendrie:

«-Oui. Il est parfait.»

Le bébé babilla joyeusement et le Lutin mit son fils entre les pattes du bâtard.

«-Allez Jon Snow, fais ton travail d'oncle.»

Malhabile en raison de ses blessures, mais aussi mal à l'aise, le soldat de la Garde de Nuit accueillit tant bien que mal l'enfant dans ses bras, cherchant à tout pris à s'en séparer au plus vite. Il craignait de le briser où autre. De plus, il n'appréciait guère tous ces regards tournés vers lui. Cherchant à faire diversion il demanda:

«-Et comment va se prénommer mon neveu?»

Daenerys vit Tyrion se tourner vers elle. Il était d'usage à Westeros que la mère choisisse le nom de son premier né. Embarrassée elle annonça:

«-Lady Sansa avait pensé à Robb.»

Il y eut un long silence dans l'assemblée. Puis, Tyrion s'esclaffa et commença à rire à gorge déployée...

«-Robb! Robb c'est parfait! Lorsque Cersei apprendra la nouvelle, elle en mourra d'apoplexie!»

Jon esquissa lui aussi un sourire. Sansa n'avait décidément pas froid aux yeux. Nommer l'héritier de Castral Roc du nom du roi qui avait défié les Lannister il fallait oser. Robb... Oui, cet enfant était comme une renaissance de Winterfell.

«-Puis-je voir mon épouse?» Demanda le Lutin.

Mestre Belwin qui avait assisté à la scène depuis l'encadrement de la porte hocha la tête et dit de sa voix sans âge:

«-Oui Messire, mais juste un instant. Lady Sansa est épuisée.»

Son fils contre son coeur, Tyrion se précipita au chevet de sa femme tandis que raisonnaient les cloches du Septuaire de Peyredragon et que des feux s'allumaient pour annoncer la naissance d'un héritier de la maison du Lion.

Daenerys s'approcha alors du bâtard du Nord et s'assit à ses côtés, caressant négligemment la tête de Fantôme. Elle observa sa mine sombre pendant un long moment avant de juger:

«-Cette naissance ne vous comble pas, Jon Snow.»

Le soldat de la Garde de Nuit baissa les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à se soustraire à cette conversation. Vaseux, il répondit:

«-A chaque fois je me demande ce qu'il en fut pour moi. S'il y avait cette liesse, cette attente fébrile lorsque ma mère me mis au monde. Et puis je me souviens que mon père me laissa au sol avant de demander à une servante de me remettre dans ses bras. Que je ne suis qu'un bâtard...»

La Khaleesi soupira avec une certaine tristesse. Jon chercha à retrouver un peu de gaité:

«-Et vous, quelle est votre excuse, Daenerys du Typhon?

-J'ai accouché d'un enfant mort-né.» Enonça t'elle platement.

Son coeur se serra à lui couper le souffle mais elle se remémora les paroles de Sansa. Il n'était pas temps de pleurer les morts...

«-Je vous l'accorde, vous avez le plus tragique.

-La tragédie me semble déplacée en ce jour de fête. Votre neveu est la vie dans ce monde d'ombres. Il est un espoir.

-Il n'est qu'un nourrisson.» Modéra Jon avec tout le flegme qu'on lui connaissait.

Daenerys l'obligea à se lever et à la rejoindre sur une tonnelle qu'elle avait fait aménager. Il claudiqua, bon gré mal gré tandis que Fantôme trottinait avec eux. Dans la nuit des brasiers flamboyaient jusque sur le côte. Les cloches répondaient aux tambours, les corbeaux quittaient Peyredragon. La Khaleesi adressa à Jon un sourire éclatant. Le voyant toujours pale et faible elle s'enquit de sa santé.

«-Jorah était un grand guerrier. Il n'est pas parti sans me laisser une trace de son bon souvenir...» Osa Jon, inquiet avant de reprendre.

«-Je sais qu'il comptait parmi vos proches et je n'avais aucune intention de me battre contre lui...

-Ser Jorah a embrassé sa destinée.» Lâcha Daenerys en observant les flammes dans la nuit.

«-Il fait partie de mon passé. Désormais je dois penser à l'avenir. Quand serez vous sur pieds et prêt au combat?

-Le Mestre me commande quelques jours de repos.» L'informa Jon en se rapprochant d'elle. Il sentait qu'elle était bouleversée. Les deux derniers jours l'avaient profondément malmenée et il s'en montrait désolé. Il effleura sa peau et s'aperçut qu'elle contenait à grand peine ses larmes.

«-Je suis désolé. Pour Jorah... Pour votre fils...»

Daenerys leva sur Jon ses prunelles lilas. Les paroles de Ser Jorah, à l'agonie lui revinrent à l'esprit. Etait-ce possible qu'elle aima ce fils bâtard de Ned Stark? Peut-être que oui, peut être que non. Tout ce dont elle était certaine c'est qu'il caressait son visage et que cette sensation lui procurait le plus grand bien. Alors, prenant Jon par surprise, elle se lova contre son torse noueux et y enfouit son visage. Il se figea l'espace d'un instant avant de passer doucement sa main dans les cheveux argentés de la khaleesi. Daenerys soupira d'aise: les bras de Jon la berçaient et elle se sentait en sécurité. Avec lui à ses côtés, elle se sentait apte à se battre jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la mort.

Elle releva son beau visage vers celui du soldat brun. Elle appréciait qu'il la serre un peu trop fort. La jeune femme admirait les traits sauvages et couverts de fines cicatrices qui la charmaient. Elle avait besoin de partager son destin avec quelqu'un. Ses rêves verts l'avaient amenée à chercher Jon Snow. Cela ne pouvait avoir d'incidence. A la brune, entre chien et loup, elle noua ses bras derrière la nuque du jeune homme et approcha son visage. Alors, les tambours de guerre retentirent.


	7. Chapitre 6: La rose d'hiver

_**Amis lecteurs BONJOUR! **__Voici (ENFIN) le chapitre 6. Il est (un peu) long ! _

_C'est la première que je réalise sur ce fandom, soyez indulgents !_

_**Fandom: **__  
Game of Thrones (Le Trône de Fer)_

_**Résumé:  
**__Il y en a qui disent que le monde finira en feu, il y en a qui disent en glace. Westeros est sur le déclin. Westeros se meurt. Baratheon, Stark, Lannister se font la guerre. Le temps est venu pour les Targaryen de l'ancienne Valyria... A qui reviendra le Trône de Fer?_

_**Disclaimer:  
**__L'univers de GoT appartient à son auteur, George R.R Martin. _  
_Je prends en comptes les 2 premiers tomes de l'Intégrale et une bonne moitié du 3eme..._

_**Random:**__**  
K+**__. __Des éléments__**MA **__à venir._

_Bonne lecture et... reviews?_

* * *

**Chapitre n°6: La rose d'hiver**

_Jon_

Daenerys le planta là, haletant et hébété. Le jeune soldat eut le plus grand mal à se ressaisir et à calmer le sang qui battait avec violence dans ses veines. Une émotion puissante s'était insufflée dans son être et le désemparait. Elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire mais tout son être était en émoi. La jeune princesse avait éveillé son corps, comme Ygrid autrefois. Qu'il était heureux avant de les connaitre. Il avait refoulé tout au fond de lui même la force maligne du désir. Contre vents et marées il se montrait inébranlable. Au Mur, on vivait loin des femmes, évitant ainsi la tentation. Mais elle... Sa blondeur, ses yeux tendres, sa beauté fragile et farouche... Au coeur de sa nuit, Daenerys était apparue comme un éclair. Elle l'éblouissait... L'étourdissait. L'intoxiquait. Son parfum embaumait l'air et désormais sa peau. La khaleesi l'avait pressé sur son coeur, s'était abandonnée dans ses bras un furtif instant. Jon savaient que ce moment de faiblesse commune n'adviendrait plus de sitôt et il en était nostalgique.

La regarder, la rêver, l'écouter rire, espérer ses sourires... Tout lui rappelait qu'il se parjurait. Il appartenait à la Garde de Nuit. Et jamais les sacrifices dû à sa charge ne lui avaient semblé aussi injustes et aussi cruels. Il ne savait plus que faire ou comment se comporter. S'éloigner lui semblait impossible. Mais céder c'était aller encore plus avant dans les abysses et le mal. C'était s'oublier. Or, il était de la Maison Stark et les Stark font toujours passer l'honneur avant toute chose. Ce qui permit à Jon de se reprendre. Qu'aurait dit feu Ned Stark s'il avait appris la faiblesse de son fils? L'image de la mine sombre et désappointée de son père passa devant les yeux du bâtard du Nord. Il inspira un grand coup avant de rejoindre celle qui deviendrait sa reine.

La jeune fille du feu s'était statufiée et observait d'un oeil circonspect la lande qui grouillait désormais de monde. Une armée, plus vaste que toute celles que Jon avait vue s'installait de l'autre côté du détroit. Elle ne frémit pas lorsqu'elle entendit le pas lourd de sa Main accompagné des grondements sourds de Fantôme.

D'une voix faussement détachée, elle demanda:

«-Quelles bannières?»

Les prunelles étaient fixes et déterminées, les muscles tendus, les dents serrées. Qu'importe les ennemis, ils avaient réveillé le dragon qui sommeillait en elle. Jon plissa les yeux afin de connaitre leurs ennemis.

«-Lion sur fond d'écarlate et rose dorée sur champs vert... Les maisons Tyrell et Lannister.

-Ils ont quitté Port-Réal donc...» murmura Daenerys, dépitée. «Pourquoi venir maintenant?

-Pourquoi pas?» S'étonna sincèrement Jon.

La khaleesi lui décrocha un regard réfrigérant et il s'expliqua:

«-Cela fait des mois que rien ne bouge dans cette guerre. Stannis erre dans les Sept Couronnes mais n'a plus de fief. Sans doute rase t'il la campagne et Cersei n'en veut plus avec l'hiver qui vient. De même, il fallait régler des affaires à Port-Réal avant de se diriger ici: enterrer Joffrey et Tywin, assurer le trône de Tommen et le remarier à Margaery Tyrell. Attaquer semble désormais la chose la plus approprier à faire. Vous êtes une prétendante sérieuse et légitime au Trône de Fer... Sans oublier que Tyrion et Sansa, les assassins présumés de Joffrey sont réfugiés ici. Oui, le temps semble donc propice au combat, Khaleesi.»

Daenerys écoutait sa Main avec placidité et intérêt. Elle ignorait encore tellement de choses sur l'art de la guerre et du gouvernement. Jorah mort, elle s'en remettait presque exclusivement à Jon. Le trottinement de Tyrion Lannister se fit entendre ainsi que ses injures:

«-La garce! La garce! La garce!»

Il trépignait et affichait un air si maussade qu'il en était presque comique. Mais le jeune adolescent connaissait les griefs du Lutin envers sa soeur ainée. Bien avant la mort de Joffrey les deux se vouaient un haine sans bornes.

«-Jusque dans le brasier de l'enfer elle continuera à danser la gigue!» S'emporta le nain en balayant du regard l'impressionnante armée avant de cracher.

«-Elle croit nous faire peur avec tout ça. Cet.. attirail... Ces chevaliers... Mais ça ne prend pas avec moi... Elle est terrifiée elle-même.

Faire démonstration de sa force n'est pas une mauvaise tactique en soi...» Tempéra l'adolescent brun.

«- Je suis à la tête de Dothrakis et d'Immaculés. Ils ne craignent pas la mort.» Darda Daenerys tout en appréciant le champ de force qui se mettait en place.

Jon balayait l'horizon à la recherche du coeur du camps et de la tente du roi. Il la découvrit non sans peine et demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte une longue-vue.

«-Que cherches-tu à voir, gamin?» Le questionna Tyrion.

«-Je veux savoir qui est à la tête de cette armée. Qui mène. Histoire de savoir à qui nous allons avoir affaire.

-Je parie sur Jaime. Elle n'a jamais pu vraiment s'en séparer...» Dit le Lutin avec lucidité et une pointe d'aigreur. Jon pinça les lèvres, songeant que cet inceste avait couté la vie à son père, Ned Stark. Une bouffée de haine inonda ses veines tandis qu'il fouillait le lointain.

En effet, l'adolescent découvrit la tignasse blonde de Ser Jaime et s'exclama, effaré:

«-Qu'est-il arrivé à sa main d'épée?»

Tyrion hocha la tête et narra:

«-Je ne sais qui la lui a coupée sur le chemin qui le ramenait à Port-Réal. L'ultime affront pour un chevalier, la marque des voleurs...

-Votre frère ne vaut guère mieux, Messire.» Ne put s'empêcher de grincer Jon. Le Lutin avait beau lui être lié par mariage, il se refusait d'apprécier les jumeaux Lannister. Ca aurait été trahir la mémoire de Père. L'adolescent préférait froisser un beau-frère qui adorait son ainé que Ned.

«-Jaime n'est certes plus que l'ombre de celui qu'il fût, mais il reste un adversaire terrible, même pour toi, Jon Snow.» Rappela Tyrion, sardonique.

Jon continuait de balayer le camps et c'est avec un ravissement sadique qu'il découvrit les nattes blondes et la coiffure alambiquée de Cersei.

«-Je vous informe que votre soeur est aussi présente.

-Mon adorable, ma charmante et vénéneuse soeur...» Se moqua légèrement le nain. Daenerys perdait peu à peu patience:

«-Nulle trace de Tommen? Ou de Margaery?

-Connaissant Cersei, ils doivent être resté à Port-Réal. Sans doute sous la garde de Ser Loras Tyrell. Lui au moins, on est sûr qu'il ne fera pas de bâtards à sa soeur...» Marmotta le Lutin tout sourire avant de se détourner de l'armée ennemie.

«-Nous sommes dans de sales draps.

-Peyredragon est imprenable.» Rappela la jeune Targaryen, farouche.

«-Peyredragon commence à avoir faim et froid. Vos Dothrakis sont de brillants cavaliers mais nombre de chevaux sont mal nourris et faibles.» Nuança Tyrion.

«-Que proposez vous? La réédition n'est pas une option envisageable. Surtout que nous connaissons leurs plans d'attaque! » Fulmina la jeune princesse blonde.

«-Les mois sont passés. Cersei a l'esprit tellement torturé qu'elle a dû échafauder un projet encore plus ambitieux pour vous détruire, Daenerys du Typhon. Ma soeur ne désire qu'une chose, ardemment: conserver le pouvoir. Elle mourra plutôt que de vous cédez. Et Jaime périra pour ses caprices.» Expliqua le Lutin avec une courtoisie extrême et une pointe d'ironie, ce qui effara Daenerys.

«-Ils sont votre Maison!

-Erreur, Khaleesi. Ils étaient. Désormais j'ai moi même fondé ma propre famille.

-Vous demeurez Lannister. Nul n'échappe à sa naissance. Vos yeux, vos couleurs, votre blason...

-Apprenez, délicieuse enfant, que mon père crut tout au long de sa vie que j'étais un bâtard car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Dieux lui avaient donné un enfant biscornu. Ma tendre soeur chercha à m'assassiner car ma mère mourut en couches et j'étais à ses yeux son meurtrier. Mon frère me fit croire, à tord, que ma première épouse était une prostituée et je laissais nos hommes la posséder. J'ai tué mon père avec sa propre arbalète. J'aurais pu commanditer l'assassinat de Joffrey. J'y ai songé. Pensez-vous qu'agissent ainsi les membres d'une même famille?» Demanda presque innocemment Tyrion en dardant sur Daenerys un regard dubitatif.

«-Bien, je constate que nous sommes du même avis...

-Pourquoi ne pas tenter de s'introduire dans leur camp?» Le coupa Jon afin d'arrêter les digressions.

-«Je pourrai essayer de glaner des informations ici ou là, espionner en quelque sorte. Ils s'installent, l'assaut ne débutera pas avant quelques jours. Autant les mettre à profits.

-C'est une bonne option Jon. Mais qui pour cette périlleuse mission?» Lui demanda le Lutin.

«-Je suis tout disposé. La guerre ne m'a pas épargné, j'ai à peine croisé la Reine et votre frère à Winterfell lors de la visite de Robert Baratheon vu... mon statut... »

Tyrion approuva du chef ainsi que Daenerys. Cette dernière repartit en direction du demi-homme:

«-Vous vous occuperez des dragons. Je préviens mes Sang-Coureurs afin d'organiser l'armée des Dothrakis et des Immaculés. Jon, je pense que vous passerez outre les ordonnances du Mestre.»

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire, soupira et alla préparer son paquetage, Fantôme à ses côtés. Il caressa la fourrure du loup et huma son odeur fauve si coutumière et rassurante. L'animal gratta à plusieurs reprise, lui permettant de ne pas oublier sa gamelle ou encore ses gants. L'adolescent lui adressa un sourire amical et confiant. Fantôme était une partie de lui, de son esprit. Longtemps il avait préféré l'ignorer mais désormais il lui était impossible de nier l'éclatante vérité. Fin prêt, il s'accroupit auprès de son loup et lui murmura:

«-Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi, Fantôme. Tu es trop caractéristique. Mais j'ai besoin de toi...»

Il marqua une pause et attendit. Les yeux intelligents de l'animal ne le quittaient pas. Fantôme attendait l'ordre de son maitre.

«-Vas au Mur et cherche Bran et Eté. Préviens-les de tenir tête aux Marcheurs Blancs jusqu'à l'arrivée des dragons...»

Le loup couina à plusieurs reprise et feula doucement avant de quémander des caresses. Jon ne se fit pas prier et l'animal lui lécha le visage de sa langue râpeuse, lui arrachant un sourire. Fantôme lui manquerait cruellement. Il envoya son barda par dessus son épaule et s'apprêtait à quitter la forteresse lorsqu'une voix de reproches retentit:

«-Jon Snow, si tu pars sans me faire tes adieux je jure que je te condamne à la broderie à ton retour!»

Le jeune homme se retourna et trouva sa soeur, blême et majestueuse, qui descendait avec l'aide de ses dames de parage l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la cour. En trois bonds, Jon fut auprès d'elle et remarqua son extrême lassitude.

«-Repose-toi bien Sansa et veille sur le futur seigneur de Winterfell.» Lui dit-il en lui claquant un baiser rapide sur la joue.

«-Que les dieux te garde Jon.» Lui murmura t'elle dans un sourire, glissant du vinsonge, des bandages et des plantes dans les mains de son frère.

Alors le bâtard Stark prit son paquetage et disparut dans la nuit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jon marchait lentement, attentif au moindre bruit. Sans doute que les Lannister avaient envoyé des éclaireurs sur les berges et Peyredragon et aux alentours. Le jeune homme appliquait à la lettre les conseils du Vieil Ours, le Lord Commandant Mormont, lorsqu'ils avaient été au delà du Mur. Malgré le fort dénivelé, Jon allait d'un pas calme et sans que sa respiration ne s'altère. Il s'obligeait à tenir un rythme lent mais assuré ce qui lui permettait d'éviter les embuches du terrains, de la simple brindille au précipice. Cependant, sa tête bourdonnait. Il serait si proche de ceux qui avait détruit sa famille. Les dieux seuls savaient comment il réagirait. Cersei avait mis à mort Père. Jaime Lannister avait causé la perte de Robb, de Lady Catelyn... Cette famille maudite n'avait apporté que le malheur à Winterfell.

Un craquement le fit sursauter. Le jeune soldat tira au clair son épée et se tapit dans les fourrés. Quelqu'un devait le suivre et il ne lui offrirait pas l'occasion d'annoncer à ses maitres qu'un espion de Peyredragon s'infiltrait dans les rangs Lannister. D'un bond il arriva sur l'intrus et colla sa lame contre sa gorge, féroce...

Mais ce qu'il vit, rien au monde ne l'y avait préparé:

«-Jon... c'est... moi...»

Il reconnut instantanément cette voix et se recula avec précipitation, rengaina Glace et passa une main dans ses cheveux, acte qui lui était coutumier lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise. Cependant cela lui passa vite et il gronda:

«-Par le sang, que faites vous ici, Daenerys du Typhon?»

La princesse à la crinière argentée se redressa avec dignité et s'épousseta avant de répondre:

«-J'ai besoin de voir par moi même!»

Jon Snow fulminait:

«-Et si nous nous faisions prendre? Ou pire, tuer? C'est de la folie!

-C'est parce que c'est folie que nous réussirons, Jon.

-Jamais, jamais il ne faut laisser son armée. Si je meurs demain, qui me pleurera? Sansa, peut être quelques uns de mes frères noirs mais après? Je ne suis personne... Alors que vous.. vous êtes l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur.

-Jon, je ne pars pas sans vous.» Trancha Daenerys avant de poursuivre plus avant.

«-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que vous soyez tuée.» Martela l'adolescent, buté.

L'adorable khaleesi lui adressa un doux sourire et lui dit:

«-Alors faites en sorte qu'il ne nous arrive rien. Et je pense qu'arrêter de faire des bruits intempestifs serait un bon début.»

Le pauvre soldat dû se rendre à l'évidence: d'abord, elle était insupportable. Ensuite, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Il marmonna un peu grincheux:

«-Soit, mais dans ce cas, vous n'êtes plus ma reine et je ne prends plus d'ordres de vous.

-Pardon?» S'insurgea la princesse Targaryen.

«-Ici, vous êtes sur mon terrain. J'ai été formé à la guerre. Je donne les ordres, vous les exécutez.

-Mais je...

-Vous rendez cette mission encore plus périlleuse qu'elle ne l'était au départ. Je souhaite nous ramener tous les deux en vie. Mais seul moi connais le moyen d'y parvenir. Suis-je assez clair, Khaleesi?»

La jeune fille dût s'avouer vaincue, à son plus grand déplaisir. Jon quand à lui irradiait de l'avoir enfin mouchée:

«-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, il est temps de débuter nos recherches.»

Daenerys souffla mais lui emboita le pas. Evidemment que Jon savait ce qu'il faisait! Combien de fois Ser Jorah lui avait-il raconté la rigueur de l'entrainement des membres de la garde! Ils marchèrent longtemps sans rien dire, ni l'un ni l'autre. Le jeune homme cherchait à oublier la présence de la khaleesi à ses côtés. Sa beauté diaphane le troublait ainsi que son intelligence, son côté volontaire, borné et têtu. Elle se comportait tel un homme dans un corps de femme et cela le faisait divaguer et l'intimidait. Comme Catelyn Tully autrefois. Ce caractère entier et ravageur qui le poussait toujours à se dépassait l'ennuyait autant qu'il l'attirait comme un aimant. Pour elle, il était capable de se surpasser.

De temps à autres, Jon jetait des regards à la dérobée à sa compagne. Elle ne se plaignait pas, malgré les orties qui lui écorchaient les jambes et lacéraient ses vêtements de voyage. C'est alors seulement qu'il remarqua son déguisement. Elle avait troqué ses vêtements royaux et amples pour ce qui devait être des habits Dothrakis... masculins. C'est avec une certaine émotion qu'il détailla les jambes fuselées, le corps musclé bien qu'amaigri par les privations mises en place à Peyredragon. Jon avait choisi Daenerys depuis bien des mois mais c'était la première fois qu'elle lui prouvait qu'il avait eut raison. A de multiples reprises elle avait étalé son courage et sa force mais là, à crapahuter dans les bois telle un éclaireur de basse condition, sans jamais se plaindre de quoi que se soit, le jeune homme était fier d'appartenir à son camps.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marches, Jon s'arrêta net. La princesse Targaryen, trop occupée à songer à son corps endolori n'y prit pas garde et s'écrasa contre lui.

«-Il est temps de monter le camp.» Dit-il d'une voix faible tout en bâillonnant la Targaryen, sonorisant le cri qu'elle proférait.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, la jeune fille épousseta ses vêtements, cherchant à se donner une contenance avant d'observer ses piteuses écorchures. Elle s'accroupit délicatement et commença à retirer les épines qui la faisaient souffrir. Occupée à cette tâche, elle murmura:

«-Pourquoi stopper net dès maintenant. L'aurore n'arrivera pas avant une voir deux bonnes heures.»

Jon s'approcha de la khaleesi et appliqua un peu de mousse sur les griffures, formant un léger cataplasme qui rendait moins mordante la douleur. Tranquille, il rappela à son élève d'une voix un peu sévère:

«-Nous devons nous trouver un abris sûr et ramasser quelques victuailles. Nous passerons la journée à couvert et n'avancerons que de nuit. Et tâchez de moins vous abîmez demain, je ne suis pas Mestre, je ne sais soigner que les égratignures. Si les vôtres venaient à s'envenimer, nous serions dans de beaux draps!»

Daenerys rougit alors qu'il continuait de baigner ses blessures avec de l'eau de mélisse et qu'il appliquait un baume léger qu'il avait sans doute conservé depuis qu'il avait quitté le Mur. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que lui aussi était blessé au front.

«-Vous devriez conserver vos précieuses plantes médicinales pour votre tête, Jon.

-Une cicatrice de plus dans un visage jadis lacéré par les serres d'un aigle passe bien inaperçue. Il n'en est pas de même sur les bras et les jambes d'une princesse.» Se contenta de balayer le soldat.

C'est mortifié qu'il s'aperçut que les pieds de Daenerys avaient cruellement soufferts de cette marche nocturne. Les bottes avaient formées des ampoules énormes, des cailloux s'étaient infiltrés sous la semelle et mis les chairs en sang. Sans demander son reste, il prit la jeune fille par la taille et la porta en amazone doucement. Par coquetterie elle prévint:

«-Attention Jon... je suis... lourde.»

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire moqueur, songeant que son barda de la Garde de Nuit était plus imposant qu'elle. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa trimballer sur quelques mètres. Le coeur du bâtard tambourinait dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Daenerys se serra encore plus contre lui, le mettant au supplice. Il s'enivrait du contact de sa chair, si douce, mais aussi de son parfum sucré. Son souffle dans le creux de son cou éveillait ses sens. La jolie blonde réveillait l'homme en lui. Mais l'homme est un loup pour l'homme et encore plus pour ceux qui ont pris le Noir.

Oncle Benjen avait raison. Lorsque Jon avait choisi le Mur, il ne l'avait pas fait en pleine connaissance de cause. Même s'il répugnait son nom et son ascendance, se fermer aux plaisirs de la chair, au bonheur d'aimer lui semblait désormais un prix bien cher à payer. Dans l'obscurité, il laissait raisonnablement son esprit vagabonder mais il demeurait alerte au moindre bruit et fouillait les ombres à la recherche d'un abris. Il commençait à trembler et à suer à grosses gouttes malgré le froid mordant lorsqu'il aperçut derrière un grillage d'orties une sorte de cavité. Alors que Jon allait déposer la khaleesi, il s'aperçut que celle-ci s'était assoupie. Elle tenait fermement son surcot mais son visage pâle paraissait apaisé. Nimbée par le pâle croissant de lune, elle offrait un charmant spectacle au jeune soldat avec sa peau diaphane et sa longue chevelure d'argent et d'or. Malgré lui, il se prit à lui sourire et à caresser sa joue rebondie et rosée. Ce simple contact fit frémir les paupières de l'héritière de la maison du dragon tricéphale. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les prunelles améthyste transpercèrent le jeune homme. Daenerys se contenta de le regarder et de lui sourire tandis que le pauvre Jon était troublé au plus profond de son âme. Tout en lui l'appelait à l'aimer mais l'honneur le lui refusait. Il déglutit avec peine et énonça d'un ton faussement détaché en désignant sa découverte:

«-Ici,nous serons à l'abris pour la journée.»

La khaleesi opina du chef, encore ensommeillée. Jon leur fraya un passage sans peine grâce à ses gants de la Garde. Daenerys mis un pied à l'intérieur de la grotte et s'aperçut avec joie qu'elle était sèche. Le soldat précisa cependant:

«-Je vais chercher quelques feuilles pour nous isoler du froid de la pierre. J'ai quelques provisions mais pas assez pour deux personnes. Je dois aller chasser et cueillir des baies. Nous mangerons cru. Interdiction d'allumer le moindre feu, suis-je clair?»

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et dit:

«-Je n'ai pas peur de la viande crue.»

Elle se remémora le jour où, enceinte et nauséeuse, elle avait avalé le coeur encore chaud d'un poulain. Si elle y était parvenue à cette époque, elle pourrait recommencer aujourd'hui. Alors que Jon allait la quitter, elle proposa:

«-Si vous voulez, je peux m'occuper des racines et des fruits.

-Faites donc.» L'engagea le jeune homme avant de disparaitre dans la nuit.

Cette chasse loin de Daenerys lui parut plus que profitable. S'éloigner d'elle était son salut. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle l'étourdir autant, il ne le savait. Cependant, la quitter le torturait. L'idée même de ne plus la revoir le plongeait dans un profond désespoir. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé ça, pour personne. Si, peut-être pour Père, mais bien moins fort. Etait-ce donc ça, l'amour? Celui dont Sansa se pâmait, celui auquel il avait renoncé en prononçant ses voeux? Si tel était le cas, qu'avait-il commis comme péché pour que les Anciens Dieux placent Daenerys sur son chemin? N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert?

Au détour de sa chasse, pistant un lièvre, ce dernier se réfugia aux pieds d'un arbre coeur. Jon plia l'échine tandis que l'animal l'observait avec intensité. Le vent envoya une bourrasque étonnante qui fit vaciller le jeune homme. Il planta Glace dans l'herbe humide et décida de prier. Père l'avait toujours engagé à prier lorsqu'il avait l'âme torturée.

«-Dieux de mon père et des pères de mon père, écoutez moi. Je suis Jon Snow, bâtard de Ned Stark, membre de la Garde de Nuit...»

Et le vent répondit:

_«-Je sais qui tu es, Jon Snow de Winterfell...»_

Le jeune homme se troubla. Le creux de l'arbre semblait avoir pris la forme d'une tête humaine. Un visage qui lui était étrangement familier alors qu'il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais croisé de sa vie.

_«-Jon Snow... Nom de personne mais personne au grand nom... Ignoré de tous mais sauveur du plus grand nombre... Fils de la glace mais brûlant tel le feu...»_

Le pauvre bâtard tremblait de tous ses membres. La voix d'outre tombe le glaçait, tout comme la prophétie qu'elle psalmodiait à l'infini.

«-_ Loup et homme… Homme et loup... Feu et Glace... Glace et Feu... Enfant inconnu... Pourtant, enfant d'un roi... Trois batailles te faut mener: l'une pour la vie, l'une pour l'honneur, l'une pour l'amour. Trois pertes te faut accepter: l'une pour la vie, l'une pour le devoir, l'une pour l'amour. Trois destins te faut respecter: l'un pour la Garde, l'un pour les Sept Couronnes, l'un pour les Dieux.»_

La présence s'évanouit, laissant Jon pantelant et inquiet. L'entité l'avait nommé comme l'enfant d'un roi... Ned Stark n'avait jamais porté tel titulature... Tout lui paraissait obscur. Certes, il avait mené batailles, mais toujours pour la vie... Contre Cliquefrac, contre les Marcheurs Blancs... La mort de Jorah... Le bâtard connaissait les tendres sentiments qui unissait l'ancien exilé à Daenerys. Sans doute représentait-il la bataille pour l'amour. Restait donc le combat pour l'honneur... Venaient ensuite les pertes... Pouvait-on vraiment considérer qu'il avait perdu Ygrid pour le devoir... Il ne savait... Cependant, il ne remettait pas en cause l'oracle qui venait de lui être révélé. Si les dieux avaient décidés de l'entretenir, sans doute était-ce à bon escient même s'il ne comprenait pas les tenants et aboutissants...

Le lièvre l'attendait, raide. Avec stupeur, Jon constata que l'animal était mort, sans doute figé par le froid. Le jeune homme le ramassa et le déposa dans sa gibecière. Alors qu'il allait quitter la clairière, un parterre de fleurs attira son attention. Il s'approcha et c'est avec une vive émotion qu'il découvrit des roses d'hiver. D'un bleu givré et pâle, presque translucides, encore plus parfaites que celles qui fleurissaient dans les serres de Winterfell. Il avait de longues heures durant admiré ces fragiles fleurs, appréciant leur parfum subtil avec Arya et Bran. Ce souvenir fugace de l'enfance lui arracha un sourire et il se décida à en cueillir une pour Daenerys Targaryen. Elle venait d'au delà les mers ou cette rose ne pouvait pas survivre...

Lorsqu'il revint dans la grotte, la fille du feu grelottait misérablement. Elle avait beau se pelotonner dans les fourrures, elle claquait des dents. Jon déposa à ses pieds ses victuailles et apprécia les myrtilles sauvages, les oignons et les mûres que sa compagne avaient réussi à glaner autour de leur campement de fortune.

«-Vous avez été absent longtemps. J'ai cru qu'ils vous avaient pris.» Le sermonna doucement Daenerys.

Piteux, le jeune homme s'expliqua:

«-La chasse fut longue et pleine de péripéties.»

La mère des dragons l'observait avec intensité.

«-Racontez moi.»

Jon s'assit à côté d'elle et, tout en écorchant et vidant le lièvre, raconta son aventure. Quand il eut terminé, Daenerys répéta, songeuse et troublée:

«-_«-Jon Snow... Nom de personne mais personne au grand nom... Ignoré de tous mais sauveur du plus grand nombre... Fils de la glace mais brûlant tel le feu... Loup et homme… Homme et loup... Feu et Glace... Glace et Feu... Enfant inconnu... Pourtant, enfant d'un roi... Trois batailles te faut mener: l'une pour la vie, l'une pour l'honneur, l'une pour l'amour. Trois pertes te faut accepter: l'une pour la vie, l'une pour le devoir, l'une pour l'amour. Trois destins te faut respecter: l'un pour la Garde, l'un pour les Sept Couronnes, l'un pour les Dieux.»_

_-_Qu'y a t'il, Khaleesi?

-Vous m'êtes apparu en rêve, sous souvenez vous Jon?

-Evidemment.

-Vous êtes Stark, Maison de la glace avec votre devise: «L'hiver vient». Je suis Targaryen, Maison du feu avec le dragon. Cette prophétie nous unit, encore plus sûrement que celle qui me fut révélée.

-Peut-être. Elle parle aussi de zoman, ces sorciers qui peuvent s'emparer de l'esprit des animaux. J'y suis parvenu avec Fantôme autrefois. On disait aussi que mon frère Bran possédait ce don...

-Autre chose troublante. Ma prophétie m'annonçait des événements par trois. Vous aussi...

-Mon père rappelait que les prophéties s'accomplissent, quoi que fassent les hommes pour les comprendre. Laissons aux Dieux leurs secrets, nous ne pouvons les influer.» Rappela avec sagesse Jon, tendant une cuisse de lapin à Daenerys.

Celle-ci le remercia et commença a dévorer son repas, malgré l'odeur entêtante du sang et la texture flasque de l'animal. La collation se déroula dans le plus grand des silences tandis que l'aurore illuminait par points la grotte. La princesse commença a éparpiller les feuilles afin de dresser une couche convenable et confortable. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut la rose d'hiver que Jon avait totalement oubliée.

«-Oh! Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Je... Et bien... Je l'ai cueillie pour vous...» Balbutia le jeune homme, embarrassé.

«-Pour moi?

-C'est que... Ils y en avait bon nombre à Winterfell. Je les aimais bien... J'avais... je voulais... vous montrer...» Parvint-il a articuler tout en rougissant fortement.

Daenerys sembla ne pas le remarquer, remercia chaleureusement Jon pour son cadeau et piqua la rose dans une de ses tresses avant de s'allonger.

«-Reposez vous, Khaleesi, je prends le premier tour de garde.» L'encouragea le jeune soldat alors qu'il allait se tapir vers l'entrée de la grotte.

Le voyant s'éloigner d'elle, l'adolescente dit:

«-Même si le soleil s'est levé, il risque de faire froid toute la journée. Ne serait-il pas préférable que nous conservions notre chaleur en la mettant en commun?»

Elle avait raison, Jon le savait. Mais la sentir si près de lui... Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et cette dernière posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa Main avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Alors, le bâtard du Nord se laissa aller et caressa doucement les cheveux de sa protégée, s'émerveillant de sa beauté. Il soupira sans s'en rendre compte:

«-Pourquoi êtes-vous reine, Daenerys? Et pourquoi suis-je à la Garde?»

Depuis que Jon lui avait donné la rose d'hiver, Daenerys se laissait aller de plus en plus avec lui. Lors de son séjour chez les Nonmourants ils lui avaient offert le songe de la même fleur. Et la jeune fille était certaine qu'elle représentait son bonheur. Deux jours avaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient investis cette grotte et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie que l'escapade se termine. Elle en était convainque même si Jon affichait chaque jour une mine un peu plus sombre. C'est au crépuscule du second jour qu'elle décida de crever l'abcès.

«-Qu'ai-je fait, Jon, qui me vaille autant de froideur de votre part?»

Le pauvre soldat sursauta, comme pris au piège.

«-Vous vous trompez, Khaleesi. Rien n'a changé depuis notre départ de Peyredragon.

-Vous mentez Jon.

-C'est faux.

-Pire, vous mentez mal.» Se moqua t'elle doucement en s'approchant de lui. Elle posa son menton sur l'épaule du soldat qui se déroba immédiatement.

«-Là, voyez! Serais-je devenue un dragon pendant la nuit? Vous aurais-je brûlé, Lord Snow?» Grinça t'elle, perdant toute jovialité.

Jon la détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Son supplice ne finirait-il donc jamais? Il aurait souhaité garder le silence, mais c'était peine perdue avec une femme au caractère aussi incendiaire que Daenerys. Il décida donc de parler à mots couverts:

«-Vous êtes femme, Khaleesi. Et je suis un homme. Un homme qui a fait voeux de célibat, certes, mais un homme tout de même.

-Que cherchez-vous à dire?» Répliqua t'elle, un brin moqueuse.

«-Pourquoi donc chercher à me tourmenter, Daenerys?

-Parce que vous n'avez nulle raison de l'être, Jon.» Le consola la jeune princesse, s'approchant de lui avant de se lover dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme resta pétrifié, incapable d'esquisser un geste pour l'accueillir, encore moins pour l'écarter. Il avait tellement longtemps rêver, sans l'accepter, qu'elle vienne à lui, qu'elle s'offre à son regard, qu'elle le regarde et le voit, enfin.

«-Vous m'aimez, n'est-ce pas, Jon Snow?

«-Non, je ne peux pas...» S'exclama t'il en se reculant cette fois, pétrifié. Daenerys l'observait, pâle et féroce, déterminée.

«-Vous m'aimez.

-Non!» Maintint Jon, d'une voix plus faible.

La jeune femme nota, triomphale:

«-Déjà vous le dites plus bas.»

Alors, rendant les armes malgré lui, submergé par les émotions qu'il retenait depuis tant de mois, le soldat de la Garde de Nuit abdiqua:

«-Non, non, mon cher amour, je ne vous aime pas...»

Elle lui adressa un sourire confiant et tout bascula alors entre eux. Elle le contemplait de ses yeux violets bouleversants et se pencha légèrement vers lui. Jon ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire tellement ses émotions lui nouaient la gorge. Tout en lui le faisait souffrir et encore plus l'intolérable distance qui le séparait de Daenerys. Pourtant, elle lui était vitale. S'il succombait aux charmes de la khaleesi, alors jamais il ne pourrait reprendre le Noir. Pourtant, il la laissa s'approcher de lui et caresser sa joue mangée de cicatrices. Ses doigts fins suivaient les filigranes de ses cicatrices et apaisaient leur feu. Un geste indispensable, magique et bienveillant. La délicatesse de cette main posée sur lui le poussait amoureusement vers là où plus rien ne le retiendrait. Vers l'abandon. Daenerys fit le geste qu'il avait longtemps espéré. C'est elle qui le poussa vers le vide.

«-Je ne t'ai pas rêvé par hasard Jon Snow...

-Je ne sais...

-Ne crois-tu pas que nous pourrions avoir une histoire ensemble?»

Jon tentait de calmer les battements de son coeur et son souffle erratique, en vain. Il parvint à dire après un long silence:

«-Pourquoi demander alors que vous connaissez déjà la réponse?

-Parce que je veux te l'entendre dire...» Ronronna Daenerys, radieuse.

«-L'histoire n'a t'elle pas déjà commencé?» Contourna habilement le soldat tandis que la jeune fille éclatait d'un rire clair.

Alors, Jon caressa la joue de sa reine, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et posa d'abord tout doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Daenerys. Une vague de chaleur l'inonda lorsqu'elle posa ses mains en coupe de chaque côté de son visage afin qu'il approfondisse leur baiser. Il posa ses paumes sur les hanches de sa compagne, la serrant plus fort contre lui tandis qu'il la goutait avec fièvre et sans retenue aucune. Elle souriait contre sa bouche et s'abandonnait complètement. Ce baiser était différent de ceux d'Ygrid, et beaucoup plus voluptueux. A bout de souffle, il rompit leur union avant de picorer le cou de la jeune fille. Il n'arrivait pas à se rassasier d'elle. C'est Daenerys qui lui imposa quelque distance sans pour autant rompre le charme. Les prunelles d'améthyste le parcouraient comme s'il était le plus précieux des trésors et cet éclat le transporta. Elle semblait bouleversée au plus profond de son être, reconnaissante aussi.

«-Jamais je ne pensais qu'on pourrait éveiller de nouveau la femme sous la reine...» Confia dans un souffle la jeune fille à son amant avant de s'abandonner de nouveau à ses baisers.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tyrion

Depuis que Daenerys avait quitté Peyredragon, Tyrion Lannister était seul maitre de la citadelle. Il n'avait pas retenu la jeune princesse Targaryen. Parfois il fallait laisser le destin s'accomplir, même s'il allait occasionner des désastres. Il se tenait aux côtés de Sansa qui pouponnait leur merveilleux petit garçon.

«-Tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser rejoindre Jon.

-Elle l'aime. Et lui aussi.

-Qu'importe! Il est à la Garde de Nuit. Il a prêté serment. Et elle sera reine. Elle devra enfanter. C'est les torturer que de leur faire oublier leur place.» Enragea la jeune mère tandis que Robb tétait son sein.

Tyrion caressa le front de sa femme, attendrit par sa volonté de protéger leurs amis.

«-Sansa, ma chère et adorable Sansa... Nos chemins sont tracés, nos vies sont bien réglées mais sans toi, je traverserai les jours pour rien.

-Jon ne peut pas tout sacrifier pour Daenerys Targaryen. S'il le faisait, il paierait le prix fort. Je refuse de voir mon frère embrasser sa mort!» Piailla Sansa tout en dardant un regard lourd de reproches à son époux.

Le Lutin quitta la couche de sa femme pour observer l'horizon. Les deux jeunes gens ne tarderaient pas à rentrer au château. Le camp était dressé et opérationnel, des mouvements de troupes commençaient à se mettre en place. La bataille devenait imminente. Sans doute dès l'aube prochaine. Tyrion frémit en imaginant qu'il pourrait se retrouver à donner l'ordre qui occasionnerait la mort de Jaime... Puis ses pensées revinrent vers Jon et Daenerys, les amants maudits de Westeros.

«-Qui peut les juger, Sansa? Qui peut aimer jusqu'à sacrifier sa vie? Qui peut tout donner, tout abandonner...

-Je refuse que mon frère soit tué par amour!» S'époumona la jolie rousse, furieuse. Son accès de colère s'envola lorsque la porte de ses appartements vola en éclats.

Daenerys, ensanglantée et épuisée s'écroula sur le dallage, au bord de l'hystérie. Son visage était tuméfié, sa lèvre ouverte, ses yeux rougis par les larmes. La Lutin s'approcha pour lui porter secours. Elle se saisit de son bras, désespérée. Elle l'observait sans réellement le voir. Parcourue de tremblements, elle demeura muette pendant quelques instants avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots. Presque folle de chagrin, elle commença à arracher ses cheveux et à se rouler par terre. Sansa mit sa main devant sa bouche afin de se retenir de crier face à ce déchainement de violence et de peine. Tyrion parvint à s'approcher de la Khaleesi et à la calmer à grand peine. Tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler fût:

«-Jon... Ils ont... Jon...»


End file.
